Logan's Tod Season 2
by Logan-fireofall
Summary: Welcome to the first attempt in my KH universe at Season two of the ToD
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the Prelude to Season II. This is twenty years after the first ToD. That means this is after legacy.**

* * *

 **Backstage Content**

 **Logan's PoV**

I don't like setting high expectations but for my return back into the studio... I kinda of wanted a big welcome home sign, or someone at least to care. I mean somebody besides my family, because its not everyday that a person goes off to take care of a new ability that was planted inside of him and can destroy a planet. Just saying. Then again It has been twenty years since that training and I did blow up a world…

I landed outside the Gates. Deactivated my armor and glider and took the chance to revel in the old place. There sure were some crazy moments here, yeah… its good to be back. I'm about to head into the studio when I hear some music emitting from somewhere. I walk out of the room and find that the place has changed a little bit, and when I say a little bit I mean a lot… design wise.

The old hallway texture is replace by a tan color on the walls with dark wood on the bottom. The carpet has a black texture with little spots of gold and the built-in lights are replaced by chandeliers. There's some new flowers and cool designs with metals built into the wall. Not gonna lie… I like this better than what we had before. Anyways, I focused back to the topic at hand and looked to find the source of that music. It seemed to be coming south of me and I found that was weird because… there's nothing in the south wing that would create that noise, not without it coming through the intercom…

I keep on moving until the source grows louder and it leads me to a set of wooden double doors. I open them and the music hits my ears like a guitar to the head. Even though that happened... I'm still wondering when in the hell did we get a freaking library?!

I look around the huge establishment and see that a person is sitting next to a fireplace. I try to yell over the music but the person doesn't move. I decide to get his attention by walking up to him when I greeted by the sight of an old friend.

"Jouji!" I yell but he doesn't acknowledge me. Curse this majestic music... that and the fact that he asleep does not help at all. I decide to tap his shoulder but he still doesn't wakes up so I take the chance to use my newest abilities to wake up him. I place my hand on his forearm and raise the temperature of my hand and the reaction is instantaneous. Jouji jumps from his seat, rubbing his arm in the process before he looks up to see who disturbed him.

"Logan? When did you get back?" He ask as he reaches for a remote and turns down the music.

"A couple of seconds ago actually, but I believe the bigger question is... what the heck happened while I was gone?" I ask as he stands and we both walk out of the library.

"Well… a lot of stuff. We had to make some adjustments and we needed to fix the Room of Terror," he says and I hear thunder off in the distance. Well at least that hasn't changed.

"What kind of adjustments?" I say when I see a bunch of flying drones fly past us, "What are those?"

"Oh, they're the new cameras me and Tech built. They're gonna record what happens from now on," he explains when a another one flies by.

"What, got tired of carrying the camera all the time?" I ask.

"I still have to control them. Now I just don't have to go everywhere you people want me to go." He explains and I laugh.

"Sound like laziness to me."

"Shut up."

"So where's everybody else?" I ask him when we both hear what sounds like booming when the wall right next to us explodes. What appears from the smoke is a golden, mechanical bull pinning a man with shaggy brown hair, wearing a leather jacket, black pants and a shirt to the wall next to us. Its when the dust settles when I finally recognize who the man is

"Dom?!" I shout and he turns his head to me.

"Oh Logan. Sup man, how ya been?" He says when the bull screeches and tries to push him further but Dom grabs the large horns and pushes back. The bull growls and opens its mouth. I expect it to try and bite him, but instead magma emits from it, covering Dom from head to toe. I'm about to jump in when Jouji puts his arm in front of me.

"Wait for it," he says and I look back to Dom. I see the magma start to slide off him for some odd reason. It keeps going until it sinks into the ground, burning the carpet and leaving Dom in an unphased state.

"Now that wasn't nice now was it," Dom says when the bull charges again except this time Dom delivers a hard knee to the bull's chin. He pushes the bull back then rips off one of its horns and shoves it down the bull's throat. Causing steam and mechanical noises to emit from it. Dom grabs the bull by its one horn and start to spin and spin until he gets a good speed and send the bull through the other side of the wall. Its a matter of seconds when we all hear an explosion from where the bull was tossed and pieces of the bull fly out in front of Dom.

"Bite that," Dom says when a woman with brown hair comes from the other hole and runs up to Dom.

"Did you get it?" She asks.

"Yeah... its gone. That was the worse bull ride I've ever been on," Dom says then spits out a some magma that sizzles into the carpet.

"Fang? Is that you?" I say and she turns to me.

"Oh, Logan. Nice to have you back. Just in the nick of time too," Fang says.

"I had everything under control," Dom says and Fang scoffs.

"So I guess being rammed through three walls is a sign of containment?" She says when she gets scooped up in Dom's arms and she's brought to his level.

"Like I said before... everything under control. Adaptation, remember?" He says and I start to feel very uncomfortable.

"That's becoming your motto now isn't?" Fang says and Dom chuckles.

"Yep and I'm sticking with it."

"One day that adaptation of yours is gonna be your downfall," Fangs says as she wraps her arms around Dom's neck. Etro, why me?

"Well then I might as well die a happy man," he says before kissing her on the lips. I hear her sigh when I see the kiss starting to intensify.

"Hey, take that somewhere else." Jouji says and Dom flips him off without looking. Jouji scoffs and he walks through the hole as I follow him. Leaving the lovers in their embrace.

"Nice to know they haven't changed." I say as I walk through.

"You mean besides their sexual desire, then no they haven't." Jouji says and I laugh.

"So what about everybody else?" I ask him.

"Well... we had to give their memories back from the last time they were here. It was Tech's decision, not mine." Jouji explains.

"What?! Who died and made him king?"

"He knew you were gonna act like that so he told me that he's your superior and he doesn't have time to be debating over who gets to be player one. Those were his exact words," Jouji explains as we go through the last hole and what I see is pandemonium.

There's all type of monsters in every shape and size and my whole cast, including the guests, are trying to contain them the best way they can, "Where did all these things come from?!" I shout out as I summon my keyblade and pull out my gunsword, ready to join the battle.

"You see, turns out that the portal Xain and Price used had some after effects on the Room of Terror while it was malfunctioned. Allowed these things to come through. Oh yeah, Tech wanted me to tell you to not intervene. He has everything under control," Jouji says as I see Myde getting thrown somewhere.

"Myde?" I ask but continue before anyone can respond, "So some of the 'guests' are already here. Also why am I the only one not allowed to help? He thinks I don't have control over my stigma doesn't he?"

"He never said anything about that. All he told me was to keep you out of any sort of contact with the undeaities. He's calling them that," Jouji says when I hear a screech.

"Why can't I come in contact with them?" I ask.

"Because I said so," I hear Tech's voice over the intercom, "Its nothing personal I just don't wanna see this world burn just yet. Oh yeah… welcome back Logan."

"Good to be back. Also good to be in my body again, I was stuck in the stigma form for twenty years. I just hope that Desdemona doesn't summon me again," I shout to Tech, "Not that she isn't nice but she just has bad timing."

"Very touchy moment, now could you do us a favor and... well I don't know, help us!" I hear Braig.

"I don't remember that being the deal," Tech says again, "You know the terms. Now you just need to carry it out."

"I wish I could help you out Braig, but Tech won't let me, and he could probably vaporise me if he wanted to so i'm not planning on giving him a reason to," I explain to him as I dispel my keyblade and sheathe my sword, "You know during those twenty years I didn't blow up at all and the one time I did it was to protect my family," I shout to tech.

"Whatever, the only thing I care about is not dying," Braig says as he shoots one of the undeaities in the head, "Your buddy promised me a spot."

"A spot? A spot in what?" I ask a little confused.

"Tech promised them a spot in the show if they didn't die. He called it his version of the hunger games without the stupid broad to add the attention to," Jouji explains.

I then shout to Tech, "You realize the arena is based off of that right?"

"I'm trying to cut down the size of our guests. Some of them we'll miss , others we won't. For example, that mullet fellow. The one with the black coat, no one will miss him," Tech says and I stand mortified.

"Why are us cast members having to fight them off if it is just to lower the number of guests?" I hear Nox shout but I don't give tech time to respond.

"How many have fallen?" I ask hoping for the numbers to be low, and to only include people who, like Demyx, were just clones of people who for some reason or another couldn't be here this season or last… mostly the reason was death…

"Right now, five. I'm honestly disappointed, I predicted there would be more," Tech replies.

"Who?"

"One of the doctors, Aeleus, Rould and that elf guy. Including the mullet boy it totals up."

"That means only two people actually died. That is fortunate. Jouji activate security system tactic beta-827" I say and he nods.

"What's that?" I hear someone shout when the turrets pop out and start to shoot at the Undeaities. It takes nearly all of them out except a big one in the middle and a small one that was smart and got behind the defeated brain's remains.

"Hmph, missed one." Tech says.

"But if it move to attack the machine guns will obliterate it," I say. The creature actually looks afraid, "I don't think we need to worry about it." After I finish I hear something or someone screaming off in the distance. Its when the sound gets closer when I depict what it says.

"Pavik Knee!" It shouts and a black blur goes past me and towards the large Undeaitie. The crunch of a jaw lets me conclude what's happened. Then the sudden sound of a blade slicing meat rings and I cringe. I see that a person is now standing over the body of the Undeaitie. I don't see his face but the jacket he wears is what triggers my memory.

"Daemon?"

"Woo, that adrenaline is amazing!" He says and twirls his blade.

"With your yelling I thought you were one of Desdemona's friends," I say and when I see his confused expression I explain, "My stigma happened to match the description of a summonable creature in the land where I ended up after I caused that huge explosion, it was called Tamriel, and Demona somehow found a way to bind my stigma form to a spell."

"Who's this person who's name is so similar to mine?" Daemon puts his sword on his shoulders as he ask.

"Huh… I never noticed that… well she is a breton mage, a breton is a race in Tamriel that is naturally able to use magic… well they all are but the bretons are the most powerful human race when it comes to magic. She is also able to use the powers of dragons by sho…" I start then hear a familiar voice.

"By doing this," The scratchy voice says then, " **Krii Lun aus** " A purple flame comes from the hall opposite the one Daemon came through and hits the small Undeaitie, killing it, after it wails in pain for about 30 seconds. I look down the hall and see a woman wearing a black and red, tight suit with black leather shoulder pads and wrist braces. Along with a black hood and a bow made of bones on her back.

"Hello, J'innia," I say with a scowl. This Khajiit assassin is the last thing I need here.

"Hello, Khajiit did not expect there to be so many people here," She says, "Who are you anyway?" I sigh, enter my stigma form then return to my human form, "Oh Logan! Haven't seen you in a month. Thought that backstabbing [censored] would never release you, but now…" She starts moving towards me and I summon my keyblade.

"Don't even try," I say as stab at her throat, stopping just before it would hit her. As I do I think I see something black but it is probably just a shadow, "Or I will kill you."

"Got it," She says, "There are plenty of others ar…"

"They are not food for your hunger," I say, "They are guests."

"You sure invite the wrong crowd Logan," I hear a new person say. I look to see that Tech has finally appeared. I think that I see the black figure again but when I blink it is gone

"I didn't invite her. She must have followed me here," I say to him.

"Invite, follow. What's the difference? Now since you're here J'innia... we'll have to set some ground rules, okay?" He says to her.

"No breton is going to tell Khajiit what she can and can't do," She snarls at him.

"You see thats gonna be problem. I don't want you going on a rampage and killing everybody in this room, so here's rule one," Tech says and splashes something in her face, causing her to scream in pain and fall to her knees.

"You will not feed on anyone. Rule Two..." He pulls out two bottles and pops their caps off before pouring the liquid over J'innia's back. Making it sizzle and smoke.

"You will not turn anyone into what you are, and rule three..." Tech gets a bucket from who knows where and pours it all on her. Her screams now turn into whimpers and she twitches a little bit. Not to mention that her whole body is literally smoking.

"You'll shall only be given blood by the brains. If we find any other blood with you thats not prescribed by us... well I think you know what happens then," Tech says and I see him pull out a lighter. That's where I step in.

"Tech, I think you have gotten your point across. I don't like her that much either but she doesn't need to be tortured this much… yet," I say.

"Have I? I didn't hear it from her lips now I did," Tech replies and lowers himself down to her level. He flips the lighter on just mere inches away from her face. "Do you understand me? Know your place and I won't burn your face. Clear?"

"C-Clear, Khajiit understands," She says, "I won't break the rules," I look up and I think I see Daisuke's eyes as wide as they can be before he walks away.

"Good to know," Tech pats her head before getting and switching the lighter off, "I believe the same goes for you too, Daisuke. Do you?" Daisuke freezes in his tracks and slowly turns to Tech.

"Y-Yes. I d-don't even drink blood unless i-it is n-necessary," He says, "You-You'll have no trouble from me."

"Good, now that everybody's alive and acquainted for. I think we can get this show on the road, everybody head to the studio," Tech says and everybody starts to move except me. I see the black figure from earlier sneak towards Tech and when he gets close to me I see that it is J'innia's brother, J'aero. I smirk when I see him tie a coin pouch around Tech's back belt loop without him noticing.

I walk over to him and say, "Nice to see you J'aero. And nice job on paying Tech."

He jumps when I speak to him, "Hello Logan, You have always had keen eyes," He says.

"I didn't need keen eyesight to see you though, You walked right in front of me." I say to him then start to go to the studio, "Come on. I need you to help us keep your sister in check," He smirks then follows. We catch up with the group but they stop at the entrance. Me and Tech walk past them and I'm shocked by who I see is there.

"Aqua, Dyce, EMP, Roque, Wreckers, Xain, Demona!" I shout in excitement.

"And?" I hear a voice come from inside and I groan.

"Price," I say and the voices sounds off his approval. I see Price laying upside down on **my** chair while his brother stands in front of... when did we get those big speakers? Anyway, Dyce is talking to Demona. EMP is on his little device, Roque is meditating, The Wreckers are... when did a plasma screen Television get in the studio? That and Aqua... oh my Aqua. I run straight up to her, although her back is to me... either way I pick her up and twirl her in my arms. She yelps her surprisement but it soon turns to laughter.

"Logan! When did you get back?" She says as I put her down.

"Just now, and I have to say… out of all the people I missed, you were the one I missed the most," I say as I turn her around.

"Oh stop. I know it was really Nox who you missed," Aqua says and I scoff.

"He can go to hell for all I care. I missed you. Talking to you, holding you... kissing you," I say as I lean in and kiss her. Finally after all that time, I can kiss my wife once again! Unfortunately, someone breaks it up and I see that its Dyce.

"Okay, enough of that. Anyways, glad to see that you haven't imploded again. How's it going dude?" Dyce says and we do a quick hug.

"Interesting to say the least," I start, "Tech tried to dwindle down our guests by summoning some weird creatures he called Undeaities. Fortunately I stopped it before there were too many casualties. Only two people actually died. The rest were clones. Speaking of people dying, how are you here Jouji?" I ask remembering about how he died not long after last season was over.

"I didn't die. Just suffered a heavy amount of blood loss. Lucky enough for me Tech found a donator to get… eh… blood back," Jouji says.

"Huh… I'm sure Jet will be surprised to see you're alive," I say then turn to Dyce and ask, "Did you know that Tech was killing off people just to lower the number of 'guests?' Not that I expect that you would have let him but I also don't believe he could have done that without your knowledge."

"Oh I knew. I just prefer to stay out of his little games," Dyce says.

"Why didn't you stop him?! He ended up killing Mobius' clone, Dark link, who was already technically dead, Demyx, who was obliterated, Rould and Aeleus!" I shout then realize that they actually did pretty good… especially since Mobius's Robo-Scorpions shut down with him, "Wait was Rould one of the Xehanorts? If so then we actually only lost one person… wow… Maybe I should just use this crew when we need to enter a big fight…"

"Next time you shouldn't be quick to judge my methods," Tech says behind me. As he walks past me I notice the coin pouch is still there.

"Hey Tech…" I say to get his attention.

"What?"

"A friend of mine gave you something earlier. You may want to check your back belt loop," I say.

"Oh-ho, looks like Tech got a tip," Price jokes.

"Not that kind of tip, you dumbass," Tech says then rips the pouch off, "Tell your friend this, **never** put **anything** near my bottom half again or I'll make his or her life a living hell!"

"What did you want khajiit to do? Khajiit was trying to see if you would notice me. Thieves always practice…" I hear J'aero say but even when we look to where the voice came from we don't see him.

"Brother… Why are you here?" I hear J'innia ask with a noise that sounds like a mix between a hiss and a growl.

"To make sure you don't feed on anyone."

"I think I laid down the rules for her. Unless... she didn't hear me clearly and I have to repeat myself," Tech says and I see he has another bottle in his hand.

"You go out of line with it. He has other ways to deal with her, such as his calm shout," I say, "Not as cruel and still just as effective," I explain.

"Sometimes the peaceful tactics don't work, and you have to resort to more aggressive things. Thats where I come in, to put them in line. That goes for you too J'aero, if I hear any shit from you... i show you the real meaning of being burned at the stake," Tech says.

"Khajiit is no vampire, actually quite the opposite," He says, "Khajiit is a member of the dawnguard, a group of warriors that protects people from the bloodthirsty vampires. Their are some vampires who have learned to peacefully live with-"

"Boring! Make it stop!" I hear EMP shout. As soon as he does a crossbow bolt hits the wall, millimeters away from his ear.

"Don't interrupt me again," J'aero says as he walks into view, revealing that he has two swords made of dragonbone at his sides, a white ancient bow, the same kind of arrows that J'innia has, a dwarven crossbow, and dwarven bolts. He is holding out the Crossbow and has it pointed towards EMP

"Oh no, I'm scared for my…" he starts then I realize that the bolt is one of the explosive bolts. I quickly run over and pull EMP away from the wall just before it blows.

"I didn't drop my phone. I'm alright," EMP says then refocuses back on his phone. He almost makes me wish I didn't save him but now I need to refocus on what is going on.

"So what brings you here Demona?" I ask, "Did you join ?"

"I never join anyone. I just so happened to cross paths with them and I gained a new accomplice," She says.

"You never liked being in a group. I am surprised you stayed with the mages college to tell the truth, but anyway how long until we start the show Dyce?"

"Well not everybody is here. We're still missing Slip, Lightning, Vanille, those two pinkheads, Rikimaru, Kairu and Riko. So I guess we could move on for now," Dyce says then I hear two voices in the hall. They don't sound like anyone I recognize and it isn't in english.

" _ **I think this is where Galadriel said I would find my brother but I haven't found him anywhere**_ ," The first voice sounds feminine but since I don't know the language it is hard to be sure.

" _ **I am sure she had her reasons to send you here even if your brother isn't here**_ ," The other voice seems like it is a man. I start to walk towards them to figure out who it is.

As soon as I turn the corner I see a young woman with long blue hair with two braids on the side. She has dark green armor on with a bow on and sword strapped on her side. The man next to he wears the same except he has light blonde hair also with a bow strapped on his back.

"Who are you?" I ask, knowing I may sound rude but I think that the others' safety is currently more important than being kind.

Upon hearing my voice the woman brightens up and asks, "Father?"

"Father? I doubt you're my daughter, I haven't seen her in years and the chances of her just walking in here are slim to none," I say.

" _ **Let me handle this**_ ," The man says in the language they were speaking earlier, "Sir, I am Legolas," He says with a bow, "And if you are her father then your name should be Logan Tristar, are you Logan Tristar?"

"Y-yes… I am Logan Tristar," I say surprised the turn to the woman, "Is that you Emily?"

"Dad!" She shouts running up to me and she hugs me, "I-I thought you were dead…" I hug her back as she starts to tear up, I think I might be tearing up a little as well.

"I've missed you too Emily, And there was good reason for you to think I was dead…" I say holding back the tears.

"W-what do you mean?" she asks confused.

"The stigma, one of my powers, overloaded, but it wasn't on accident. You, your brother, and your mother were in danger so I overloaded it to give you three time to escape," I say and she hugs me tighter.

"Hehehehehe, nice reunion Emily," I hear a sinister voice ring out and I feel Emily's body freeze in my arms.

I recognize the voice myself and growl out, "Kairu."

"Nice to see you too, Logan... alive that is. I can't tell you all the fun me and your daughter have had," I now hear his voice behind me but when I turn around he isn't there.

Emily pulls out of the hug and draws her sword. Legolas draws both of his and I summon my keyblade, "Show yourself Kairu!" I shout.

"Believe me I would if I could, but unfortunately I can only speak to you in your minds. So enjoy your time together, you never know when it might be your last. Kufufufu, goodbye my doves," he says then he goes quiet, so we put away our weapons.

"Who are you talking to?" I hear J'aero ask.

"You really need to stop sneaking around like that J'aero," I say and he stands up and walks out of the shadows with a smirk, "This is my daughter Emily," I point to her then to Legolas, "A friend of hers, Legolas."

Emily speaks up and says, "He's actually my husband dad," She says.

This catches me off guard but I regain my composure before saying, "I'm sorry I hadn't been able to even hear about the wedding," I say and she smiles a little. I turn to J'aero and say, "And the person we were talking to was Kairu who apparently can't show himself…"

"Khajiit not think this Kairu is a friend of yours," He says.

"Who's Khajiit? I thought Logan said your name was J'aero," Legolas says scratching his head.

"Khajiit are a race of people from the land of Tamriel. Instead of saying I or me, the Khajiit tend to say the name of their race," I explain.

"J'aero, Kairu is definitely not a friend of ours," My daughter says.

"But I am right?" A new voice enters and I see its Rikimaru.

"Yes Rikimaru, You and Riko are friends. Just not Kairu," I say to him.

"Yet he's a part of me. So if you hate him then technically you hate a part of me also," he says.

"Yes but we like you and Riko more that we hate Kairu," I say and then notice that the other three are confused, "He basically has three different personalities," I say and they all seem to understand.

"So who is Riko?" Legolas asks, "Is he…

"She," I correct.

"Wait, wait, wait," J'aero says, "His main personality is male, His evil one is male, but his good is female? Khajiit confused."

"It is confusing," I say.

"Riko and Kairu are a part of me. Each one represents my Light and my Darkness. When one is overpowering the other disappears. There's a balance needed or I'll go insane," Rikimaru says.

"Yeah… and we definitely don't want your dark self to take control, but even Riko can get a little crazy at times," I explain.

"So as I was going to ask earlier," Legolas starts, "Riko is your good personality and Kairu is your bad so… Do you remember what Kairu did?"

"Did what?" He says.

"Hmm… do you want the whole list or just a few examples?" My daughter asks.

"A list? My god is it that bad?"

"Yes it is," Legolas says.

"Well... since its Kairu, then give me a few examples," he says.

"He was one of the lieutenants in Sauron's horde which allowed him to use the darkness to upgrade the orcs, uruk-hai, goblins, and wargs, He led raid on many villages in the plains of Rohan and…" Emily falls silent before looking at me worried.

"He caused the destruction of Rivendell one of the two safe havens in Rivendell," Legolas finishes for her and she gives a sigh of relief.

"Wow, but you wanna know what is weird... from what you said I felt very sad a lot when I was younger. Did anything happen with Kairu that could've caused it?" He asks Legolas.

"He had lost someone he held dear, she fell at the battle of the Black Gate," Emily starts to tear up a little, "She… was a person who was… good but was corrupted… by him. She was also…" Emily falls silent and runs off in tears.

" **Don't say it! Don't you dare say it! You don't deserve to say it!** " Rikimaru says but it doesn't sound like him at all. I notice how his eyes turn black like Kairu's.

"Rikimaru!" I shout, "Don't let Kairu take control!"

" **Never mention her again! Or I'll kill you all!"** Rikimaru says again and his eyes return to normal. I think I see tears starting to emerge from his eyes also.

"Woah, that was weird. It was like past emotions that were bottled up inside of me just came rushing back in. Very weird," He says and wipes his eyes. I see them flash again but it quickly returns back to normal.

"That was Kairu speaking. And I know who he was talking about but out of respect for my wife and her father I will not mention it, unless Kairu speaks in the forbidden language again," Legolas says then rushes of after Emily.

"How is it out of respect to me?" I ask but he is too far away to hear, "Do you know what he was talking about Rikimaru, or do you still not have access to Kairu's memories?"

"No I don't. Seems like Kairu doesn't want anyone talking about this woman. Whoever she... she's... she's the only person he ever cared about," Riku explains.

"Huh… That is interesting. I also wonder why even before Kairu came out Emily ran off," I say, "I'm going to check on her," I say and start walking towards where she want off to.

"Don't," J'aero says to me, "Khajiit could tell that she was trying to tell you something but wasn't ready to. Khajiit thinks you should give her some time."

I stop and lean on the wall, "Oh… Alright. I'll let her have some alone time then," I say. I just found my daughter… well technically she found me, and I can't even spend time with her. I sigh before sliding into a sitting position, "So is there any way that you can have Kairu speak but not take control?" I ask Rikimaru.

"Even if I could, Kairu isn't responding. In other words, he doesn't wanna speak," He explains.

"Alright. Well if he does let me know," I say as I stand back up, "Let's let everyone know you are here," I start to walk towards the main studio.

"Ay look who is, The Master of Terror," I hear Price say as we walk in. I notice Aqua looking worried for a second then she smiles at me.

I smile back at her then say to Price, "Yes Rikimaru is here, and so is Emily and her husband. Though I didn't she was married till just a few moments ago, nor had she known I was alive," As soon as I mention Emily I see… a look of guilt on Aqua's face, "Give me a second," I say and walk over to Aqua, "What's wrong Aqua?"

"N-nothing is wrong Logan," She says then fakes a smile.

"I can tell you're lying Aqua," I say to her crossing my arms.

"I know," she says, knowing that I'm right. Like always. "Its just... its something that happened to me."

"You can tell me Aqua, you don't need to hide anything from me," I say to her.

"I know... but for this one... it should be locked away. You don't need to know what happened to me or Emily," she says.

That pieces it together for me, "You're the one Kairu corrupted… aren't you?" I ask.

She hesitates before saying the word that confirms my fears, "Yes."

"Damn him!" I shout as I punch the wall. I summon my keyblade and am about to charge at Rikimaru when someone cuts on the pacification field. I look over and see… Lightning who activated it. So instead of attacking I walk over to Rikimaru and say three words, "Bring out Kairu," He doesn't respond so I yell, "Bring him out! Now!"

"Whoa, whats with the hostility? I didn't do anything." He says.

"No you didn't. But he did!"

"He... oh no. What did you do Kairu?" He says and rubs his temple.

"Bring him out. Now! I…" I start.

"Dad, Please calm down," I hear Emily start.

"I learned who Kairu's 'close friend' was and i need to 'talk' to him," I say.

"It's not ful-" I hear aqua start to say.

"Don't tell me that. That is the last thing I want to hear. I am going to act like you weren't about to say that anything that would give you blame," I say interrupting her then shout at Rikimaru, "Now bring out Kairu!"

" **Be careful what you wish for** ," I hear someone say when I see Rikimaru except his eyes are black and his pupils are a primal yellow. Kairu.

"What did you do to her?! Tell me what you did to Aqua! And don't act like you did whatever you did out of the kin…"

" **Lis Slen Nus** " I hear J'aero shout the ice form shout before I black out.

* * *

 **Dyce's PoV**

I don't know what that Khajoot or Kanzai or... whatever the hell he called himself did, but whatever he said sure packs a punch. As soon as he said that both Kairu or Rikimaru, whoever is in charge there and Logan are now frozen solid.

"Was that... necessary?" I ask Jaquce or Jameel or... whatever his name is the question. Jeeze, why do these guys have complicated names. Couldn't their parents just named them Jake or Shane or something.

"It is the only immobilizing shout Khajiit knows. But we can easily break them out whenever we need to. It also doesn't hurt them that much," He tells me with that scratchy voice of his.

Before I can say anything the I feel the explosion of ice near me, one of them almost hit my head and I see that Rikimaru or Kairu is now standing along with Logan… wait logan isn't standing he is still unconscious. I wait to see Riku's reaction.

"Okay look, just because Kairu and Logan have beef doesn't mean that **my** body is gonna be a punching bag. Understand?" Yep. Thats Rikimaru.

"Whoops… Khajiit forgot about his ice weakness," The cat-man says.

"How do you forget something like that? Its the only element that can kill him," I hear Xain says from afar.

"No. Water can as well," Aqua says, "But still how did you forget that?"

"Khajiit just was trying to prevent a fight. If Demona had used her calm spell I wouldn't have had to do that!" The cat man remarks.

"The pacification field was activated by Mrs. Dramuid over there. So its not like a fight was gonna break out anyway," EMP says while still playing on his phone.

"The what?" He asks and looks confused.

"My point exactly." EMP says and I see the J-he, I'm calling him that, growling while his sister is laughing.

"Stop laughing!" He shouts at his sister.

"Why should I? It is funny!" She says laughing even harder.

"I said stop!" He yell, " **Fus Ro Dah** " A blue flame comes out of his mouth and sends his sister flying though she seems unharmed. I look over at the switch for the pacification field and see that a certain pink haired pair have cut it off.

"You will pay for that!" The cat girl yell as she pulls out her bow, " **Rii Vaaz Zol** " A dark purple flame comes from her mouth.

"Xain!" I shout for Xain and he groans and summons his staff. He points it at them as the sphere starts to glow.

"Time! _Shift_ ," He shouts and both of the cats are frozen in time.

"Thank you. Now I keep this short, because you have very little oxygen to work with. I believe you two are gonna be nuisance so for now on," I place my hands on their necks and send my own energy into theirs, "You'll be under my watch. Xain."

" _Shift_ ," He says and both the cats fall on the ground, gasping for air. The purple fireball hits the wall and disappears.

I then hear a grunt from behind me and turn and see Logan start to stand then almost fall over caught by his daughter.

"Dad… Are you ok?" She asks him.

"Yeah I'm fine…" He says then looks around and sees the dent in the wall where the cat woman hit, "Did J'aero and J'innia get in a shout fight again?" He asks.

"A what fight? Do you mean where oddly colored flames come out of there mouths after they speak in a foreign language?" His daughter asks him.

"Yes that is what I am talking about," He stands all the way up and walks over to j-he, "Stand up," The cat does so and as soon as he does Logan punches him right in the jaw sending him back to the ground, "Stop fighting with your sister. This is probably the twentieth time I have said this but you are family! No matter what families should never fight each other. Even if a [censored]ed up idiot corrupts one of them they should never fight," He then walks over to the other one and steps on her snout, "And you, The sister of a werewolf Khajiit. You became a vampire and ended up Isolating yourself from your brother. I saw you go blood crazy once. Even under those effects you never attacked a khajiit except for your own brother. If I had already been bound by Demona at that point you would have ended up killing him!" He steps off her snout, "Does family mean nothing to either of you two?!" He shouts this last sentence.

J-he snaps his lower jaw back into place with a very loud snap before saying, "Sorry, but when your own sister is trying to destroy the sun, you kind of have to…" He is interrupted by a second punch by Logan, this time to the gut. Damn.

"I said that family should never fight. Even when they are corrupted," he says but I don't think that j-he will be responding anytime soon since logan knocked him out.

"My only family lives in Castle Volkihar," She says. obviously not the answer Logan was looking for as he draws one of J-he's swords and I notice it flames in the same way as Logan's Keyblade. He puts both the sword and his keyblade so close to her neck that they could already be touching it. This is when I notice the dark aura around Logan's body.

"Slip!" I shout and a shadow wraps around Logan's neck and drags him to the wall. Its then that Slip's upper body comes out of the shadow and places his sword across Logan's body.

"Please don't make me do anything unnesscary . I prefer to not hurt one of my own." Slip says.

"Slip, Hold him there. I can bring him back," Aqua says and walks over to Logan, "Logan, it is me, Aqua. Listen to me. You need to not let the darkness be your master. Take back control."

The dark aura fades from around Logan's body and when Slip releases him, he collapses in Aqua's arms.

"Hang on," I hear Rikimaru say and he walks up to Logan and places his hand on Logan's head. I notice what looks like dark chains wrap around his body until it sinks into his skin.

"What did you do? And what will it cause?" Aqua asks.

"I just contained his darkness with my own. He won't have any bursts as long as I'm alive," He says then takes Logan's body and brings it back to the middle.

"Oh… wow… now I kinda wish you did that in season one… but no harm done with that," Aqua says, "He still will need to rest for a bit so I guess he won't be in the first episode. Would you mind taking leadership on this episode Riku?"

"Of course I wouldn't," I hear a girl with goggles around her neck say as she walks in with a blue haired man, another beast man, a woman in a black dress with at least a hundred belts on, a boy with a hooked sword that looks like it is made of water, a man with a something that resembles a volleyball combined with a mace, and another huge sword guy.

"Do I need to ask who you are?" Tech says.

"Can't you see dude? They're the Fresh Beat Band. Coming to perform live in a secluded area near you," Price jokes and EMP chuckles a little.

"Tidus! Wakka!" I hear Sora, well technically his clone, shout.

"You actually know people?" EMP says without looking.

"Who are ya? An' how do ya know our names?" The one with the volleyball-mace asks sora and his smile turns to a scowl.

"Hey look Deux, someone who speaks your language. Maybe you can translate," I hear Royce say.

"[censored] you, first of all an' secondly, Ain't no way in hell that I could be related to the squirt," Deux says and Royce scoffs.

"Hey cut that out you two," I say to stop their rambles.

"I know your just messing with me Wakka. It's me, Sora. You recognize me right Tidus?"

"Sorry, but neither of us know who you are," the one with the water sword says.

"But…" Sora doesn't pick back up his sentence.

"Sora," Riku, and I mean Riku not Rikimaru and not the girl who just walked in, says, "I don't think these two are the same Tidus and Wakka we grew up with."

"Oh…" Sora says and sits back down.

"Forever alone, here lies Sora. His only friends were an annoying duck... and a suicidal dog. May he forever be in hearts... for five seconds," Price jokes and some of the, less kind, people laugh. Riku, again not Rikimaru or the girl, rips off his blindfold revealing his burned eyes and glares straight at Price.

"In the name of Ra, what the [censored] happened to your eyes?!" Price exclaims, nearly falling out of his chair.

"They were burned off when the World That Never was turned into a supernova," He says tying the blindfold back on. I start laughing when I hear this and suddenly everybody that I know start to laugh too. Except, Slip and Roque, who's still meditating by the way.

"I'm sorry, I just find that too ironic," I say.

"At least now you have a reason to wear the blindfold," Tech says.

"I did before too. If I took it off before when Ansem seeker of darkness was in my body then he would have taken control of me," He says.

"So you had to blind yourself, to keep a man from getting inside of you?" Royce says before busting out laughing, "You people find new ways to make simple shit so [censored]ing stupid. Yah ha ha hah, what are you gonna do next make a bloody apple into a grape?"

"Yeah? Be happy you don't have all thirteen of them inside of you," I hear Akio say to Royce. Damn I almost forgot that he was here, well… again, a clone.

"Yah ha ha hah! I am so glad I don't. I prefer thirteen women on my junk than thirteen men, thank you very much. It seems everybody from your bloody universe likes to have men inside of other men," Royce jokes again, though he might be taking it a little too far, especially with one of the thirteen having been Fang. Then again Dom and Fang are probably not even going to show up the whole episode.

"So how about we start the show off before anything else happens," I hear someone say.

"Agreed. Cue the music!" I shout and For Whom the Bell Tolls by Metallica starts to play, "Jouji get the drones ready and Tech find a way to wake up Logan. Its Showtime baby!"

"What is that song and why is it so loud?" I hear Sora say.

"Its Metallica, its gotta be loud! Now commence the entrance video!"

"What entrance video and who are you staring at?"

"Commence the video!"


	2. Interruption

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs. Xcution owns New Callous and their OCs.**

* * *

( **cue: For Whom the Bell Tolls-Metallica** )  
…

… _  
Ladies and Gentlemen_

…

…

…

 _ **Logan-Fireofall & XcutionEnt**_ _  
presents  
…_

…

…

 _An  
_ _ **Eternal-Flame Production  
**_ _…_

…

…

 _Logan's_ _ **  
T… O… D**_

…

 _ **Season II**_

 _ ***Warning: you may want to lower your volume. especially if you have earbuds, but we prefer that you do not to experience the true awesomeness.***_

* * *

 **Rikimaru's Pov**

After two minutes of guitar solo the lyrics of the song start.

 _Make his fight on the hill in the early day_

 _Constant chill deep inside_

 _Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey_

 _On they fight, for the right, yes but who's to say?_

 _For a hill men would kill why? They do not know_

 _Stiffened wounds test their pride_

 _Men of five, still alive through the raging glow_

 _Gone insane from this pain that they surely know_

 _For whom the bell tolls_

 _Time marches on_

 _For whom the bell tolls_

 _Take a look to the sky just before you die_

 _It is the last time you will_

 _Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky_

 _Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry_

 _Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery_

 _He hears the silence so loud_

 _Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be_

 _Now they will see what will be, blinded eyes to see_

 _For whom the bell tolls_

 _Time marches on_

 _For whom the bell tolls_

"Wow, that was extremely loud. Anyways, I welcome you all to Season II of Logan's ToD. Who am I you ask, I'm Rikimaru. Not to be confused with Riku or the girl thats named Rikku, and I shall introduce you into this season for a short while," I say, "Now as you can see, stuff has changed. For example for the first for this show we're introducing the first ever Battle Ticket."

"What is this battle ticket?" Emily asks.

"I'm glad you asked. You see as of right now, including myself, we have all been branded by a random number of choosing. Now the host has to select the three main tickets. One with the type of battle, one with the type of environment and the participants and thats where our numbers come in. The numbers will be thrown into a sphere and the host will choose a random number, whoever has the number has to fight, no exceptions and no excuses. Now, if you choose not to participate in the battle, you'll have to spend a ten minutes in the Room of Terror," I say and Thunder and Lightning echo in the studio.

"Not gonna lie, I kind of missed that," Xain says and I nod in agreement.

The cat person in black then asks, "What if they are impaired? Like if Khajiit end up breaking J'innia's legs then she gets selected."

"You better not J'aero! Or Khajiit will kill you!" The other cat person says then suddenly she gets shocked and falls to the ground.

"Like I told you guys, I'll be keeping an I eye on you both," Dyce says.

"But what will happen if someone were to be critically injured and then they were selected before they had a chance to heal up?" Aqua asks in a much more civilized manner.

"They still have to battle, however if they know healing spells they can fix it easily themselves. Either way the opponent they face has to be in an equal playing field. So unfortunately for them, they have to be in the same condition that the other is in."

"So if I get picked to fight Riku you are going to blindfold me right?" Aqua asks.

"Well… thats one of the ways we could go about it," I say.

"That or we could cut your eyes out," EMP says, still on his phone.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't let any of you do that to my mom," Emily says.

"I think you need to do your research on people before you go about claiming what we will and will not do to your mother. You couldn't even imagine what we would do to you," A guy with a ski mask with a skull imprinted on it says.

"Shut it Zero," Dyce says.

"Just sayin," The one called Zero says before going quiet.

"You should truly be careful what you say to my wife," Legolas says, his bow drawn with two arrows in it, one aimed for Zero's head the other for his heart.

"Oh, and here I thought you were the woman of the relationship," Zero says and Legolas lets the arrows fly. It hits Zero but his body still stays upright. Its then that Zero pulls the arrow out of his shirt and head and drops it on the floor. "Like I said, know your enemy."

"Yes you truly should," Another voice says from above Zero and I see… Logan in his Stigma form, "Mess with my family and you will get burned, sorry for the pun," he says before dropping down on top of Zero.

"Logan. Don't hurt him," Dyce says and Logan exits stigma form just before he would have hit Zero, "You know how I don't like fighting amongst us."

"No offense to you but for me family comes before Xcution."

"I understand that. The same goes for all of us, but I still don't want us fighting. Even if it is about family, kiss and make-up. Thats my motto to all drama," Dyce explains.

"Wait did you say that he is Logan, as in Logan Tristar, whom Master Dramuid told me was dead?" The man with blue hair and a large hooked sword, basically a combination of his two sword-wielding companions' blades, says.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Dyce says and before the boy can speak he's interrupted by laughter.

"Hmph, so thats where you went ay, Liam?" Roque finally speaks.

"Yeah, I jumped into the chaos like i told you guys I was going to. And to answer your question Dyce, I am Liam Tristar. His son."

"Liam!" Logan exclaims as he turns to the boy.

"Dad! I knew you weren't dead!" Liam shouts.

"I think you should change that real quick Liam once Master Slip comes back," Roque says and I see Liam smirk.

"I just helped defeat SIN, a creature who is able to destroy entire cities in a single strike. I don't think I need to worry about what Master Tristan thinks," Liam says with a smirk as he puts his sword on his shoulders in some way that he believes is cool.

"You sure tend to be cocky a lot don't you Liam," I hear Slip say from the shadows and nearly laugh out loud as Liam freezes, turns white as Kairu with his sword dropping to the ground. He slowly begins to cower.

"M-m-master T-Tristan… I-I didn't r-really m-mean that," Liam says, looking like he'll soil his pants.

"Don't lie Liam, you know how much I hate that," Slip says then I see him fall from the ceiling, landing right next to Logan. Liam shouts and fear and runs behind the guy in the red robe.

"S-sorry M-Master Tristan, I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm-I'm sorry for r-running off... b-but I d-did get stronger." Liam says then the one Sora called Wakka steps up.

"Liam, why are ya so scared? Ya should be celebratin' brudda, not afraid. I doubt dis 'Master Tristan' is so scary," He says.

"Shut up Wakka!"

"You do realize I'm right here," Slip says then Wakka throws the volleyball thing right at his face and some weird black thing is covering his eyes. Before the thing could connect a shadow wraps around the little volleyball thing like a tentacle and crushes it. Slip somehow rips the black clouds off his face then takes the crumpled mess from the shadow then it disappears.

"Did you really think that something so childish could affect me," Slip says and starts to walk up to Wakka, he seems to grow taller as he gets closer, "The next time you feel like starting a fight… you better do more than this. Or you'll life will end just as quick," Slip drops the thing in front of him and walks back to his group.

"My blitzball…" Wakka looks like he has been completely defeated. Then after a few seconds his eyes fill with rage, "Chappu gave me that Blitzball!" He starts to charge at Slip. But then the man in the red robe puts the flat of his blade in front of him.

"Wakka, Stop," He says calmly and surprisingly Wakka does stop and returns to his group.

"If you have a problem with Slip, you just have to wait until the Battle Ticket starts," Dyce says.

"I'll see you in the arena," Wakka says to Slip.

"You won't even last long enough to see it **boy** ," Slip says and Wakka begins to charge again but Liam steps in front of him.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of what he'll do to you?!"

"Can't be that tough," Wakka replies confident. Liam is still terrified.

"That... That's the guy who trained me! My step-father! The Mercenary!" He shouts and it seems to get through that guy's thick skull.

"Wait... you mean?"

"Yes!"

"Thats Tristan Dramuid?! Aka the legendary Slipstream?!" Rikku says.

"You've heard of me?" Slip says as the girl runs up to him.

"Of course! I have to know everything about the man who half raised my Lilypie!" She says as some laugh at the nickname.

"Lilypie?" Roque looks at Liam and he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, "What kinda of nickname is that?"

"And you. You must be Roque, the jealous apprentice who always undermined Liam along with Slipstream," Rikku continues and this time Slip stares at Liam. She then moves on to Lightning who sat next to her husband.

"Then you. The legendary Lightning. The Savior!" She bows to her, and that is when I notice a purple mark on her cheek, a mark made of darkness. I make a mental note to ask her about it later as she continues, "You look so much younger than I thought you would be." This seems to push a button as she tries to get up but Slip holds her down.

"Did... did you just call me old?" Light says.

"I think she did," EMP says with a chuckle.

"Oh no, I didn't mean any disrespect. I mean you're the epitome of everything I want to be in woman. I don't see how Liam found you to be annoying sometimes," she says and I laugh as Lightning joins with the staring. Liam's on the brink of fainting right now.

"Liam... exactly what did you tell her about us?" Slip says as Liam falls to the ground, I think I see his soul floating above him as the room erupts with laughter.

"That little squirt is [censored]ed when he wakes up," Royce jokes as Logan rubs his temple.

"Anyways, what is this battle ticket?" Logan asks, "I never set up anything about battle tickets."

"We decided to add it in," Tech says, "Its your basic toss-up battle that we made to make things more interesting."

"Alright but at least consult me next time you add a rule," Logan says with a groan.

"Well, technically its not a rule. Its a whole new system thats permanently being included in the ToD," Tech explains again.

"Alright just before you make more changes can you let me know at the very least?!"

"Well Rikimaru wasn't done explaining the new changes. So continue please," Tech motions for me to go on.

"Okay, so besides the Battle Ticket, there has been a change to the truth or dare system. Now along with the dares from the audience, everyone in the ToD will have a chance to include their own dares. In other words, the cast can now dare each other.," I explain and I see Braig jump in victory.

"Yes! Oh I hope you're all ready because I'm gonna make your lives suck," He says.

"Rikimaru said that the cast can submit dares. Not the 'guests'" Nox says.

"If Tech will allow it?" I add.

"I'll put in consideration, but for now just the cast. However, the dares from the cast can be directed onto the guests and not just the cast," Tech adds.

"Ok so the only change is the battle ticket," Logan says, "And Rikimaru, I am the one who runs this ToD, Not Tech."

"Well you were gone for some time, so it only made sense for me to take control and add my name in the host part of the system. By the way, I revamped your firewall security. It was easy enough for a nine year old to break in too," Tech says.

"Tech, You do realize that both Nox and Akio were already on the host list and that Xain was the host understudy right?"

"Yeah I know. Oh by the way Xain, you are now the official Junior, Low-Class, Understudy of a Host," Tech says.

"[censored]," Xain says and Tech smirks.

"No, Tech doesn't have the power to do that. Because I did not and will not allow him to become a host," Logan says.

"I hacked into your systems in order to change it. How you think I managed to refix your firewall?" Tech says.

"Jouji!" Logan shouts and Jouji starts to type things into his tablet.

"Tech is now not longer a host, no longer a system admin and his passwords no longer work. And I have blocked your hacking programs Tech," Jouji says.

"You can't stop a hacker, you can only delay him before he manages to find a way back in," tech says.

"Oh my god will you two shut up! You're both smart, great now lets move on," Dyce says and they both go quiet.

"Actually Dyce I have a question for you," Logan says.

"What?" Dyce says, sounding aggravated.

"Just wondering if while he is in the ToD, could we have a sort of Xcommunication on Tech? I don't want to risk him hacking my server again."

"I could but I prefer not to. All you can do is just keep his word to not do it again. So Tech, will you not do it again?" Dyce says.

"Unless I get bored again. So fine, I won't do it again," Tech says.

"Alright. And if you don't keep your word you are going into the room of terror for at least 48 hours," Logan says.

"As long as I have your wife to keep me company," Tech says and Dyce groans.

"For that comment it will be 72 hours," Logan growls.

"Wanna bid higher?"

"Shut up!" Dyce says and the lights flicker a little bit, "I don't wanna hear another word from either of your mouths! Understand?!" Neither responds at all.

"Don't wanna get you angry. Now lets get the show on the road, oh by the way… in order to replace the people we lost we'll have new people arrive next episode. Okay, so time to draw up the first person," I say and a small sheet of paper falls from a hatch, "Okay, first up on deat- the list... Number, 31… Sora!"

"Hah yes!" Sora exclaims and almost all of Xcution groans, "I really hope I get to fight one of you."

"Hey Logan, wanna take the reigns now?" I ask.

"Yes I would. And you did a pretty good job as a substitute host. If you want I could make you a second understudy?" Logan says.

"I good actually. I don't like being in front of the camera," I say as I get out of the host seat and Logan takes his spot.

* * *

 **Logan's PoV**

Finally i'm back in control. That Damn Tech tried to start a cou. Alright I may have been gone for a while but that doesn't mean I need to be replaced. Well now it is time to draw the second number for this battle. Another small sheet falls from the hatch and I catch it as the number begins to emerge.

"Number 52… Vali?" I say, not knowing who this is, "When did we get one of the Monkeys from pulse?"

"And why do I keep on getting compared to a damn monkey," A hear a feminine voice says and a woman with black gear and long dark brown hair and a sword strapped to her back.

"Vali?" Rikimaru says.

"Oh, look who it is… the Heartless King," The woman called Vali says.

"You can call me by my name you know," Rikimaru says.

"I know Riku, I just call you that just to tick you off," she says.

"And you're doing a fine job at that," Rikimaru says.

"Can I ask why your name is the same as the Monkeys on pulse?" I ask.

"How about you don't insult my father? That and why you have a place named after a heartbeat," She retorts.

"Actually it is named after an evil god who is named after a type of electrical shock wave," I say

"Oh great, what's with you people and your gods?" She says, "Anyway, why am I called here?"

"To fight Sora."

She looks at Sora and back at me, "So you want me to face one of my best friend's parent?"

"Blame Tech it was his idea."

"Ugh, fine," she says as they both get encased by glass tubes.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, you guys will be given time to prepare and strategize for your fight. Don't waste the valuable time given," Tech says as they both disappear.

"Oh I actually do have a new rule. Anybody here is eligible for dares now. Even the brains," I say.

"So we're going to kill off our staff, seems legit," Price says.

"No. Remember the rings still can activate the pacification fields," I say holding up my second chance ring.

"But the concept is still there," Xain says.

"Wow… Maybe this is a bad idea if you both think so. You guys never agree," I say.

"Ya got that right," Price says as he follows the rest of the group into the arena.

"I seriously never expected them to agree on anything," I say to myself as I follow the group.

We all enter the arena and take our seats as my brother gets on the intercom to introduce the contestants, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the first fight of season 2! I hope you're ready because we have, 'The Coded Key,'" Sora's, or should I say Data-Sora's, Tube rises up and as he steps out he summons his ultimate keyblade, Zero-One. I here some cheering but mostly confusion on the part of the audience, "And his opponent is, 'The SOLDIER's Legacy', Vali!" Vali's tube comes out and I hear cheering all around except for Nox who is booing but goes quiet when she glares at him, "Fight!"

Sora charges head first into the battle and Vali… well she's just standing there. Sora strikes but Vali sidesteps it. Sora recovers and casts Firaga at her. I expect her to draw the sword thats on her back but instead she holds her hand and a huge light engulfs the arena.

When it dulls down the sphere of fire is gone and Vali is now holding a yellow and white… keyblade?!

"And it looks like Vali has a keyblade! That is an unexpected turn of events!"

"How do you have a keyblade?" Sora asks, shocked like the rest of us.

"You probably won't even understand it if I told you, now try to at least give me a challenge Sora," She says and starts to spin her blade in her hand.

Sora growls and moves to strike again but Vali counters it with her own strike and it sends him backwards. Before he could react I see Vali moving her hand down the blade and it starts to glow yellow in response.

"Element Slash: Nova," She says and swings her keyblade, sending an energy slash heading straight for Sora.

He blocks with a smirk, "You truly think you can beat me with a keyblade? I am the keyblade master!" He shouts and Akio quickly speaks up.

"Before anyone laughs or points out the error you need to be notified that this is Data-Sora. So he only knows what happened in sora's first adventure," He says.

"Oh, then you really have no chance now," Vali says as she charges this time. As soon as she reaches him he block's then… Turns into some brick like things. He reappears behind Vali and strikes her in the back. Unfortunately for him the sword she had was still there and it did no damage. Vali snaps her head back connecting with Sora causing him to stumble.

I see her place the keyblade down and she rushes Sora with a combination of punches and kicks. Sora blocks most of them with his keyblade until Vali manages to wrap his arm and she kicks him backwards, sending him flying on the ground and the keyblade still with her.

Vali resummons hers and charges with both keyblades in hand. I see Sora try to gain his back but for some odd reason it doesn't come to him. Now defenseless Vali strikes merciessly against Sora with both of the Keyblades before knocking him back with his own and tossing his on his chest.

"Like I said before, no chance. You had a great run Sora but like everything else in life… it must come to an end," She says putting the keyblade on her shoulder.

"But… How were you even able to hold my keyblade? Your hand should have gone right through the hilt…" He says and Akio answers him.

"Because when you were brought out of the datascape you were given physical form along with your keyblade. Though I don't know how you summoned those bug blocks…" He says

"Good answer. Besides in the digital world you might be the master but in reality… a new master was chosen," Vali says as she raises her keyblade in the air and I see dark clouds starting to emerge, "Out of respect for my friend, I won't give you anything that'll risk your life. This bout is over Sora, _Thungada_ : Volt Strike," A huge lightning bolt comes out of the cloud and heads straight for Sora.

Its strikes and then he stands up as healthy as he was at the beginning of the battle, "Did you not hear him? He said I am from the datascape. I may have been one's and zero's but even now that I have physical form I still have some of the old me," He says and I realize that the thundaga spell healed Data-Sora.

"So your Lightning based huh? Heh, just like him. No matter, I know how to counter this," Vali says as she charges again. He dodges her and then strikes. This time it connects with her face and she counters with a knee to his gut. It causes him to hunch over as she grabs his head and throws him into a wall.

We all cringe from the impact and Vali runs up to him and starts to pound his body into the wall more and more. The sound of it sounds like a freight train connecting with a semi as I see the dent becoming larger and large when Vali lays a final punch to Sora's gut and the wall collapses, bringing Sora down with it. Vali then grabs her keyblade and does the same that she did before and sends an energy wave to the hole where Sora was.

I hear a hum as the pacification field powers up and akio announces, "The winner is Vali!"

I see her spit out blood, "You were never in my league, Sora and you never will be," She walks off as the Brains come to get Sora out of the rubble. As soon as Sora gets pulled away the last thing I expect happens; The wall starts to repair itself and when I look over at Jouji, I see that he is next to Tech and Tech is smirking. I growl a little and I have to admit that while his methods may be immoral sometimes he has good goals.

As the people start walking back to the studio I walk over to Tech and say, "Hey, I may have over reacted a little earlier. I realize that you weren't trying to overthrow me but that you were just trying to improve the show."

"I'm always interpreted as a bad guy so I didn't let it rest on my thoughts," Tech says.

"I want to apologize, but I also want to do something, since you gotten here everything here seems to have been fixed and working functionally. So I decided that…"

"You're gonna promote me to head of the E-Tech," He says, interrupting mine.

"You and Jouji are going to have control of everything electronic. Just no vaporizing the guests," I say.

"No matter how much fun it is?"

"No vaporizing guests. Period."

"Fine," He says when we both hear a blood-piercing scream, "What was that?"

"I don't know but I think we should hurry," I say and run off to where it came from and find a large shield jammed into the wall and on the floor beneath it…

"Kellam," Chrom says.

Dr. Dala floats in and scans his body, "Death was caused by a reverse myocardial rupture. Body decay nonexistent. Unable to determine time of death. I apologize for the failure."

"What is a myocardial rupture?" I ask.

"His heart imploded from the inside. Thats basically what she's saying," Tech says and I became shocked.

"How is that possible? I have heard of a heart exploding but not imploding. And the exploding was only in a movie," I say.

"Are there any stab wounds?" Tech asks Dala.

"There are no stab wounds but there are bullet dents in the armor and a few in the hands of the body. There is also dust of the mineral used to make the Brave weapons of Ylisse next to the body," She says.

"Those bullet wounds were taken on purpose," I say picking up the axe next to the body.

"That's a vengeance axe," Chrom says.

"Exactly. It gets more powerful the more damage you take. Kellam must have activated the turrets," I walk over to the panel where I open up the security wall and as I feared every one of them is destroyed, "He was fighting something very, very powerful," I then turn to Dr. Dala and ask, "Is there any blood other than Kellam's on the ground or on the axe?"

I hold up the axe to let her scan it and she says. "I have found… An unidentified liquid on the axe. It may be blood of some creature I haven't studied, but It also may be any liquid I haven't scanned before. I will label it, Liquid K," She take a sample and as soon as it enter her storage compartment she starts to spark.

"Why is she sparking?" I hear the guy called Tidus say.

"I'm not sure but i think that 'liquid k' is reacting to the metal in her body. I think she is about to explode!" I start helping people get away and we get far enough just before she blows.

"My god! What the hell just happened?!" EMP shouts.

"She just exploded dumbass," Deux says and some people laugh.

I see Price get up and walk up to the liquid that was in Dala. He rubs the substance and I'm astonished by what he says next, "Feels like [censored]."

"Dude! Ugh… At least she hadn't said it. Partly because she would have said it in a way that it wouldn't have been censored," I say.

"Well you feel it and tell me it doesn't feel like [censored]," he says but I decline his offer. Instead EMP stands up and goes to touch the substance.

"Uh… oh wow. He's right, it really does feel like [censored]," EMP says.

"Silver-[censored] thats what is. Silver-[censored], now I have seen it all," Price says.

"I mean the texture, the flavor, the consistency… very [censored]-like," EMP says and I feel like throwing up.

"Would you guys stop saying [censored]?!" I shout.

"Well its not like I'm joking around like I usually am. These are cold, hard, [censored] facts. Now that I think about it is pretty hilarious," Price says.

"Still, the mobile sensor has a limited battery life. So how about we stop talking about what it feels like."

"Fine," Price says and wipes his hands on the wall.

"So I guess we can chalk that up as a massive failure," Jouji says and I hate to say that I agreed with him.

"Yes. But we did learn something other than keep it away from robots. Whatever this comes from is not invincible," I say.

"True, but whatever it is will likely be tougher than Grima," Chrom says.

"Yes. I don't think that even overloading my stigma would help that much against this thing," I say. We start back to the main studio.

"The question that still pegs my mind is how one can destroy a heart without any puncture wounds," Auron says.

"Couldn't it have been some kind of magic?" Dennis asks.

"Yes but I haven't heard of any spells that damages the heart directly," Lulu says.

"Wait, damages the heart directly… A heartless!" I say, "He must have found some new heartless. Rikimaru is there some sort of Flan heartless?" I ask knowing that weapons do not harm flan.

"Not that I know of, but I doubt that it was a heartless. I would've sensed traces of its presence and the body would've sunk into the Dark Plains," He says.

"True. So what could it have been?"

"Did someone check the security tapes?" Slip says from the shadows.

"We would have twenty years worth of tapes. It would take about two years and two months to go through them all if both tech and I were watching nine screens each," Jouji says, "and thats straight watching, no bathroom breaks, no sleeping, and no eating."

"Dang. Why would it take that much time…"

"Because we would be watching video of real life. No time skipping or anything."

"Wait… time. Xain!" Dyce shouts.

"What about Xain?" Xain speaks up.

"You can control time… is there anyway you can reverse a person's death of time so we can see his last moments?" Dyce says.

"If he could do that then no one would ever have to die once he got his stigma," I say.

"I never tried it before but I doubt I could bring the dude back to life just from that," Xain says.

"We don't want him alive, we just wanna know what happened to him," Dyce says.

"I can handle that," Cole says then walks over to kellam's body and touches his head we see a spark and a few moments later he stands up, "He was fighting a man. A man who said he had ripped out his own heart. He disintegrated the spear and then all I can tell is that Kellam is in a lot of pain. Probably the implosion of his heart," He says, "The man said his name was Eion."

"Eion? That is what my pet heartless called itself. I lost it just after we started the first season," Nox says.

"What do you think Rikimaru? Ever heard of him?" I ask and I see that he has frozen in his place, "Rikimaru?"

"Thats impossible… he can't be alive… I watched him die!" Rikimaru says.

"Obviously he survived since the man claimed he was here. How he did it I have no idea," Vali says.

"He couldn't have! He died right in front of me, when Kingdom Hearts exploded. There's no way that he could've survived that blast," Rikimaru adds.

"Kingdom hearts did what?!" Data-Sora, Kairi, Riku, Nox, Aqua, Suki, Mix, Tatsuo, Sky, Xinek, Lea, and I all shout at the same time.

"Way to spill the beans, Rikimaru," Vali says.

"What are you guys talking about? What happened to Kingdom Hearts?" I ask, "It didn't really explode, right?"

Rikimaru sighs before explaining, "It did explode. My brother and I were there with Eion when he merged with the great darkness. He planned to use Kingdom Hearts as his weapon to spread the darkness across the worlds."

"So you decided to take on my father's attitude, 'Oh no there is a good chance we will lose, let's destroy everything,' right?" Rikku asks.

"Hey! You have no idea what my brother and I had went through because of him," Rikimaru says and I see Rikku's face change, "We both lost our parents because of him! If there was any chance we had to destroy him, we would've taken it just as quick. My brother was the one who fired the beam into Kingdom Hearts, so he caused the explosion but in the end… he saved us all."

"In more ways than one..." Vali adds, "That and he sealed the keyblade."

"Sealed the keyblade? What do you mean by that?" Nox asks.

"Its exactly as I said, he locked away the keyblade. I don't know where or how he did it but whatever he did it caused the keyblades to be removed from the wielder, permanently," Vali explains.

"So what you're saying is he spared Eion but took away his power, right?" Cole asks.

"No we killed him. The beam went right through his heart and into Kingdom Hearts," Rikimaru says.

"According to him that only increased his power," Cole says.

"Dammit… Dammit!" Rikimaru shouts then punches the wall. I also notice some darkness starting to outline his body.

"Rikimaru, calm down," I say, "We can figure this out but we all need to remain calm."

"Do not tell me to calm down! The man who ruined my family is still out there and you want me to calm down?!" Rikimaru shouts, I can hear the anger in his voice, I see his eyes are like Kairu's, and the darkness around him grows larger.

"Yes I do. We need to come up with a plan on how to take this Eion down, Not get angry that he is still alive," I say then realize I sound like my father. Where is he anyway?

"Oh I'm not angry… I'm pissed as hell! **I'm gonna find that man and when I do… I'm gonna make sure that he is dead! In fact… I'll bring his head just to prove it to you!** " Rikimaru starts speaking in a different language, the same on that Legolas called the forbidden language, and punches the wall again this time causing a hole before he walks out of the studio. Leaving a trail of darkness behind him.

"And we've lost Rikimaru…" Jouji remarks.

"Where's Runo when you need her?" Vali says.

"Alright how many people know what happened the last twenty years that can fill me in because apparently I missed Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine dying, the destruction of kingdom hearts, and my son running away into the chaos?!" I shout scowling at Slip when I say the last part.

"You're son is a defiant and a cocky asshole. Mix those two together and he's bound to be rebellious," Slip says.

"But who gave him the idea to jump into the Chaos?" I ask and Liam speaks up.

"Umm… I got the idea from some rumors I had heard about people still alive in the Chaos. And actually I didn't run away into the chaos at first. First I found Eion's headquarter. He is in the remains of The Castle That Never Was," Liam says.

"So you went to a world that I had blown up to defend you, then decided to jump into the chaos? What have you been teaching him Slip?!" I ask.

"Obviously not enough discipline," Slip says and I see Liam cower.

"And this is why I sent him to Hope," Aqua says pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"Yeah, that was a good decision for like a day," Slip says.

"I did that because he was the only one I knew where they were and that they wouldn't be yelling at him every five minutes."

"Oh, so you don't know about his death then?" Slip replies.

"Hope's dead?!" I exclaim in surprise.

"You should've told him Akio, so he didn't have to find out this way," Slip says and Akio growls.

"I would have if I had the chance, And don't forget that this isn't the real me, The real Akio and Sazh are dead as well," Akio says.

"Alright seriously somebody tell me what happened the last twenty years, right now. I don't want anymore 'surprises' like this after the explanation," I say.

"Okay I'll explain my part in this, since I was the one closest to Ryo," Vali says before getting up, "It all started with me, Luna and Rax all being selected to find this 'Key.' I didn't know what it was at first neither did I care because it was around the ti-

"Just a list please," I say, "We still need to catch Rikimaru."

"Fine. Lets see… Got chosen… Found out that the Key was Ryo… Did a bunch of other shit… What else? Oh yeah found out that Eion was the reason why Ryo's parents died and eventually we all faced him until Ryo and Riku got separated from us. Next thing I knew Ryo says he defeated Eion. Until the recent discoveries now," Vali says.

"Alright so the only ones I know who have died over the past twenty years are Sazh, Akio, Hope, Sora Roxas, Kairi, and Namine correct?" I ask.

"Them and that wizard with the weird eyes," Vali says.

"Yen Sid? Please say it was of old age and not because of this Eion because if Eion could beat Yen Sid then we have no chance," I say.

"Well, I can't say because all there was left of him was just his hat. But, there was a large amount of darkness there. So it could've been anyone," She answers.

"We're doomed," I say as I sit on the floor.

"So quick to give up huh?" She says.

"He's not usually the first to give up, He is usually the last. He has changed," Akio says.

"I have been stuck in my stigma form for twenty years and just learned that my brother, seven of my friends, and master yen sid are dead, So yeah cut me some slack if I seem a little depressed," I say.

"Okay, so you're just gonna sit there and mope while the greatest threat the worlds have ever seen is roaming free. Yeah, some hero you are. Now if you excuse me," Vali says and summons her keyblade, "I have to help my friend find his nemesis," She goes to the hole where Rikimaru went out of when Aqua stands in her way, "What are you doing?"

"First," Aqua starts, "I am stopping you from being an idiot and running off on a suicide mission. You have no chance if Eion truly did kill Yen Sid. Second, You need to stop being so mean to everyone."

"Its not being mean, its the truth. If your hubby can't take that he might as well been in that stigma form for a longer time than he was be-" She start then Aqua does the last thing any of us expected. She punches Vali right in the jaw.

"Damn! Cat fight up in this [censored]," Price says.

"Don't disrespect my husband. Not many people can stay sane with what he has been through. You have no idea how devastating this is to him. He-" Aqua says when she gets punched, only this time she falls down on the ground.

"Damn! World Star! World Star! World Star!" Price shouts then Aqua stands back up.

"If you want to die then go right ahead!" She shouts and steps out of Vali's way, "I won't stop you, but if you do leave and somehow survive your fight with this man who is powerful enough to beat Yen Sid… You still won't be allowed anywhere on Etra again!"

"Like I care about a stupid place like that. My only concern is dealing with Eion, I faced him before and I'm talking to you right now aren't I?"

I stand up, "Vali, You have two choices, leave now and fight a man who while you have faced him before has grown in power, or you can stay here and help us come up with a plan on how to beat him ."

"You people are something else. I'll see you when you find me," She says and walks out.

"So no catfight? Dammit man," Price says then I kick him in the nether region.

"That should shut him up for a bit," I say.

"I regret nothing," He groans out.

I turn to Aqua ignoring Price's statement, "Are you ok?"

"I fine… but think I might of broken my nose," she says.

"Let me see," I take closer look at her nose, "No it's not broken it is just dislocated."

"Feels broken."

"It isn't. If you want I can snap it back into place for you. It will hurt worse the longer you wait to snap it into place."

"Alright… just give me a second," she says and she takes a deep breath, "Alright I'm ready.'

I snap it back into place for her, "There."

"Stung a little, but its nothing I can't manage," She says.

"Good," I say then turn back to the rest of the group, "Does anyone here have any information on Eion? Like what his element is or what type of people guard him?"

"The only people who knew just left," EMP says.

"I was afraid of that," I say, "So by not choosing to come up with a plan those two left us in the dark about our enemy. Unless you know anything Liam?"

"All I know is that he can summon heartless through some method called tagging. Also he has at least two people working for him by the names of Velta and Xalm," He says, "Oh and they both use guns like Braig here does."

"Hmph, copycats," Braig says.

"This probably won't be that helpful to us but I do know that he used to be a shadow heartless," Nox says.

"How do you think he got in here?" Roque says.

"That actually may be my fault," Nox replies, "As I mentioned earlier he was my pet heartless for nearly twenty years then when we were near done with building the studio he disappeared."

"Congratulations you just let a mass killer loose on us. What will you do next?" Deux says.

"Hey he obviously hasn't been here all twenty years! Ok that is a little freaky there," Nox says then the earth seems to start to shake.

"What did you do this time Nox?" Suki asks.

"I swear this time it isn't me," Nox replies and the shaking intensifies.

"Whatever it is, it is getting closer," I say.

"Could it be a heartless?" Tatsuo asks.

"If it is, it is a Superior," Liam says and almost everyone looks at him in confusion, "Think of it as a mega heartless."

"So we're [censored]ed ?" Daisuke says.

"No, not if your darkness hides your light. Thats how I got away from one. It acted as if I wasn't there," Liam explains.

"We're [censored]ed," Braig answers for Daisuke.

"Umm… I don't think this is a heartless… Logan? When did you get a Pulse fal'Cie in the studio? And why?" Snow asks me.

"What are you tal-" I start as I walk over and then freeze as soon as I see it. A fal'Cie heartless… "We're [censored]ed."

"I am sure its not…" Nox starts as he walks over to us, "Well sweet Gaia on a mother[censored]ing ice cream sundae while riding a damn chocobo! We're [censored]ed."

"Everybody duck!" I hear Dyce shout.

We do and one of the Fal'Cie heartless' arms, the fal'cie looks like Anima, goes over head of us, "How many Animas are there?!" I hear Noel shout. The hand doesn't leave like it usually would though but instead it starts feeling around for something… or someone.

"Oh boy, Looks like we have to intervene now. What do you think Dyce?" Tech says.

"Do we have much of a choice?" Price says this time.

"Not really," Dyce says and I see him getting up from his chair. The only reason I can see him though is probably because I am the one the Fal'Cie heartless was looking for and it picked me up. The heartless then does the last thing we expected, that is happening a lot today, and puts me down right in front of him. Before he could do anything I see a bolt of lightning him him straight in the chest. I look to see that Dyce has electricity surrounding his whole body and his eyes are glowing the same.

"Now, now. You have to ask nicely before you want to play. Its only polite," Dyce says.

"I don't think it is hostile though," I say to him then turn to the heartless, "Can you speak?"

' _Only to you, since we are one and the same_ ,' it says in my head, ' _As you said I mean no harm to you Master Logan, though I can't say the same about the shell that looks like you or the man next to you._ '

"Dyce stand down, it is a friendly," I say.

"You sure? Say the word and we'll do it," Dyce says.

"I'm sure. It is my heartless," I tell him.

"Thats you're heartless?! The hell happened to it?" Braig says.

"It took the form of the Fal'cie that branded me apparently," I say, "Kinda cool don't you think?"

"I want one," EMP says.

"No, you probably don't. Remember the same thing that created this not only put me in the realm of darkness for ten years but it also comes with a Nobody. Apparently the cooler the Heartless the More annoying the nobody," I say with a smirk while Nox scowls at me.

"Hey ask it if he's seen Eion," Aqua says.

"Good idea," I say then think to the heartless, ' _Do you know the man known as Eion?_ '

' _I know not of the man you speak. I came by my own from the cries of his majesty.'_ It says.

' _By his majesty you mean Rikimaru, son of Roxas and Namine correct?'_ '

' _Yes. Our King. I sensed he was here until he vanished._ '

"It hasn't even heard of Eion but apparently Rikimaru has completely disappeared," I say out loud then think to the heartless, ' _Thank you for the information. I am sorry but I don't have any of those artificial hearts Rikimaru gives you guys._ '

' _I seek no hearts today. I only wish our king's safety.'_ It says.

' _So do I but He has gone after Eion and I fear it is a fight that he cannot win,_ ' I tell the heartless.

' _You must not be so easy to give up on him. He's our King for a reason, the Great Darkness selected him to lead us. He isn't someone to fall to a past rival,'_ It says.

' _I thought you said you hadn't heard of Eion_ ,' I say confused.

' _I know no names. Only the darkness you seek is familiar to me._ '

' _Do you know where he is?_ '

' _I… I sense a new presence among us. Unknown to me and unknown to this world.'_

' _How close?_ ' I ask it then say out loud, "Guys we have a new darkness among us."

"A new darkness? It isn't this Eion guy right?" Xinek says.

"No it is unknown to both my heartless and whatever world we are on… Yeah I don't know where the studio is located even…" I say, "Well I know where but I don't know the name of the world."

"Ask if it can be specific?" Xain says this time.

"I meant I don't know the name of the world we are on right now," I say then think to the Heartless, ' _How close is it?_ '

Before it could answer the walls behind me explode. Creating a massive cloud of dust as it envelopes the studio.

"Ah, so there you are brother," I hear a voice say.

"You gotta be [censored]ing kidding me… he's here now?!" Price shouts.

"Who is he?" Jouji asks.

"No need to be hostile, Phenomius. Is it wrong to say hello to my family?" The voice says when the dust clears and I can see a massive group of people surrounding us. Most of them wear all black armor, helmets and red visors while in the middle there's a woman with blood red hair wearing the same armor except its sleeveless, and a dark skinned man with a large, black trench coat and pants with short, spiked silver hair and piercing red eyes.

"There's no family here for you. I expected you to at least have the mind to know that," Xain says.

"Oh that hurts, it really hurted me deep down in my heart," The mystery man says.

"If you call that gaping hole full of ash a heart… then whatever makes you happy," Slip says.

"I guess me and you can relate to each now, huh Tristan? We both had hearts full of ash… and now we are reborn," The man says, stretching out his arms as if he was a god, "By the way, how's Jade? She's doing pretty well after inheriting Etro? Oh… I'm sorry that was supposed to be a secret, wasn't it?"

"What?" Lightning says and the aura in the room gets tense.

"So they have a kid who can put souls in other people? Ok cool but right now we are going to defend ourselves," Nox says.

"No you're not," Dyce says as he turns to the unknown man, "Logan… take the rest of the group and leave here. Use the gates to head to Xcution headquarters, Dom is already there so he'll set you straight to finding Rikimaru."

"I'm sure this guy isn't that dangerous," I say as I summon my keyblade, "Anyways. We have a heartless fal'Cie on our side."

"I wasn't talking about him," Dyce says and I see his body flash before he is engulfed by electricity, "I was talking about me."

"Woah, boss is pretty serious. You might wanna take this chance to go now," Royce says and I see him pull out a rifle with a scope and three barrels, each with different lengths.

"Oh [censored]… Everyone get to the gates NOW!" I shout as I start running, "He is going to explode!"

* * *

 **Slip's PoV**

Logan and the others run off to the gates. Obviously they never seen Dyce get pissed or serious before so I don't blame them for becoming frightened from his burst. Be lucky they haven't seen mine… which I'm about to show because the bastard runs his mouth in front of everybody. Especially her… oh man I got a lot of explaining to do when I meet up with Claire again. If I make it out of this.

"So you have feelings again, eh brother?" The bastard says again, everytime I hear his voice I just feel like slicing something.

"Just lost them after you showed up," Dyce says and the bastard laughs. There he goes again.

"Tends to be your influence on people, huh Dez?" Price says and I see Dez's red eyes flicker.

"You see, thats why I like doing this Dyce. Because of people like you who pretend to care but deep down inside you could really give two [censored]s about what happens to their lives. It really drives me to the edge… don't you know that feeling?" Dez says and I'm on the verge of jumping in.

"I do want to say," I hear a voice say and turn to it seeing Nox has remained behind, "when Logan's stigma overloaded I got some pretty neat powers that I have been wanting to try out. You might could even say it is my own version of his stigma," He says and I see that his wing is out.

"Didn't we tell your dumbass to run," Deux says.

"Maybe he wanted an honorable death instead of the cowards way out," I hear Zero on the end.

"Or maybe I have become indestructible," He says and I see his entire body turn into ice, including his wing, "Time to show you guys what I can do," He says and he flies straight at one of the sentries behind Dez, freezing the sentry, and the people that were near him, solid. He then taps the man he flew into and all the people who froze become piles of icy dust. He moves to Desmond but before he could strike he grabs Nox's neck. Idiot.

"You wanna know something smart? You should've listened to my older brother," Dez says before tossing Nox back to us.

Nox stops his movement before he gets too far and then says, "But then I would miss all the fun," He summons his keyblade and then we see that the blade is almost as big as Orion, "and I haven't had much fun recently."

"Really… because I don't find you fun at all," Dez says as Nox charges but before he could reach him he immediately gets flattened to the ground. I notice a change in the density and I come to the conclusion that its EMP's stigma.

"Gravity based. Kind of fits with the name," EMP says as I hear Nox struggle.

"What the hell EMP?!" He shouts.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking boy? Don't you know that the guy's a sponge," Royce says.

"A what?" Nox asks, "He looks like a human to me!"

"Not **that** type of sponge you idiot!" Tech says.

"He absorbs any ability he comes into contact with. Adding that with his own smoke-based power you just made him have yours too!" I explain.

"Oh… well you guys should of told me earlier!" He shouts as he dispels his keyblade, "Wait you realize he has all the powers of Sephiroth as well then right?"

"All the more better for me," Dyce says.

"You seem really antsy to fight me brother. I'm curious what does that anger come from?" Dez says as he raises his hands and the chunks of ice reform to bring back his little troops.

"Don't… you… start," Dyce snarls out.

"Why not? Its on the topic of discussion. What is it brother, is it the fact that I stole your precious stigma?" Dez continues and I feel Dyce's intensity getting bigger.

"Is it the fact that I let you, mom and dad down? That I was the only one different out of our perfect little family, the one thing you always wanted."

The energy around Dyce intensifies and I keep a tight grip on my blade, I know its gonna happen soon. It always does.

"Or maybe… its because I got to see her face last before you did?"

There it is. Dyce disappears along with his brother but the sound of walls being destroyed concludes the fight has begun.

"Here I thought it would never start," Tech says as he activates his SPARTAN armor. I see Xain summon his staff and blade as Price activates one of his armors. Roque draws his blade as Deux and Zero pull out their respective weapons.

The troops hold up their weapons and point them at us with the women in the middle leading them, pulling out her sword.

"So… who's gonna make the first move?" Price says.

"I will," Logan's heartless says then a light appears around Dez' sentries and they all turn into those Cie'th that look like severed arms.

"Was that suppose to do something?" Royce says.

"Yes," The heartless says when I see it get surrounded by a black sphere, "It appears I am summoned, but I not know whom." It disappears along with the sphere.

"Well, he was useful for five seconds," EMP says when one of the Ci'eth charge and we all jump into battle. I head straight for the woman as Roque takes out the Ci'eth blocking my way. I strike my sword at her as she draws hers to block mine.

"Hello, Slipstream." She says as our blades grind. The sound of battle occurring around us.

"Zekra."

"How long has it been. A decade I think?" She says, her native language showing from her speaking.

"Nice to know you've been keeping track. Just adds to the amount of insanity that runs through your veins," I say and she growls in response. Her blade glows red as she strikes at me but I block her strikes with my own. Causing sparks to emit from our connections.

She delivers a back kick to my gut, forcing me into the back of one of the Cie'th. It tries to strike but I stab it in its arm as Zekra's tries to hit me. I dodge her strike and it connects with the Cie'th, slicing it down the middle. I block her strikes with the shadows and I see her blade starting to glow more.

I dodge more of her attacks as she continues to strike more of her own. Well what used to be her own.

"So you improved your abilities huh?" I say as I sidestep another of her strikes.

"Yes. All these years I've spent honing my skills just for you!" She says as she tries to strike me again, but I block it with the shadows. I hear her sound off her frustration.

"I'm flattered that I've been on your mind, but I'm married now," I say as I use the shadows to knock her back and I merge it with mine as I strike and send her flying back into one of her own. She pulls her blade out of the Cie'th body as it falls to the ground.

"Oh really? Couldn't care enough to invite me huh?" She says before rushing me. She comes with a combination of attacks, Its coordinated but lacks the force needed to do any damage. Looks like she's breaking down.

"Sounds like someone wishes she was in a different position than she is in now. What Dez isn't giving you the appreciation like you expected?" I say and she growls as her blade glows red and she sends a flurry of fast paced attacks that look like shards. I use the shadow to block her attack and I emerge from her shadow to press my blade across her neck, back to back with a Cie'th running to me. I rotate so he faces Zekra and I use the shadows to wrap around him and crush his body.

"Was that a way to frighten me?" She says as she elbows me to create some space.

"No, it was just in the way," I say as I merge the shadows with my blade, "By the way, I'm sure my wife enjoys the joys that I give her… and the pleasures that come with it."

I see her face flush a bit before she growls and charges again. If only she chose the other path, then I wouldn't have to do this to her. I did all I could to help her, yet she still went with him and with that… I have no regrets for what I'm about to do to you Ana.

* * *

 **Nox's PoV**

I now know why they're called Xcution. The way they're handling these guys is just unreal. Slip just completely owned the woman from just one strike. Tech, well I can barely see Tech since he's been surrounded by… wait nevermind. Price is showing some hefty moves that I thought he would never be capable of doing. The Wreckers are shooting them down like dogs and all I seen of Roque is a flash of light. But that will all mean nothing if this Dez decides to use meteor. Dammit Lumina, why did you have to be so crazy?!

I hear the last scream of the Cie'th and the room goes quiet again. I look to see that the enemies have fallen and the guys of Xcution don't look like they broke a sweat. The only one left on the opponents is the man whom we can't attack, and has the spell that can end us all. If we knew where he was.

"How long did that last?" Price says.

"A good 5 minutes," Tech says as his armor deactivates and his body is shown again.

"He didn't activate Meteor did he?" I ask.

"What's that?" EMP says and I feel the heavy pressure that was keeping me down disappear, allowing me to stand.

As I stand I say, "It is Sephiroth's ultimate attack. It can take out entire worlds. And now this Dez can use it thanks to the fact that Lumina sliced him into atomic sized pieces."

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" Tech says.

"Because I am hoping that Dez doesn't know about the move and I don't want to be the one to tell him about it," I say.

"You better pray that he hasn't figured it out already," Roque says when we hear an explosion that causes the room to shake, "You better pray indeed."

"Let's go." Slip says and the rest of Xcution follow him through the hole that Dyce created when he attacked his brother. I try to go with them but I get blocked by an unseen force.

"Guys, I can't follow. I will seal off the gates and leave," I say and start running to the room with the gates. The rumbling continues more and more and I feel that the worst is about to come. I freeze the gates except for the one to midgard, hoping beyond hope the white materia still exists. I go through it and am glad to see that this world is still intact.

I sigh in relief when I see a corridor open in front of me. I expect someone to come out but instead a hand made of pure darkness comes out and grabs me. I try to fight it off but it seems my attacks have no affect, It starts to pull me through but I try to hold my self in place by stabbing my keyblade into the ground.

It seems to work until I feel another pressure and I see that another hand has come and the two combine start to pull me into the corridor. The last thing I see is the old buster sword, still standing in the same area when the corridor closes.

The pulling stops as I go through the other side of the corridor and I land on rough ground. I look to see that I'm in a dark land and I assume that its the Realm of Darkness. Its the sound of shouting, explosions and blades slashing that I see what appears to be two people fighting in the realm. Although I can't see their faces, I conclude from what happened before that its Rikimaru and that Eion person. The battle seems pretty intense as I try to get closer.

"Rikimaru!" I shout but he seems to ignore me. I summon my keyblade and turn myself into ice, "Rikimaru! I need to warn you! Dez has taken Sephiroth's powers including Meteor!"

He doesn't seem to hear me as he continues to fight this Eion guy. Its then that I notice a change in Rikimaru, he has a coat made purely of darkness and it seems to stretch into his arms. He has an outline of the heartless symbol on his chest with a visor on and his keyblade has a combination of botha white and a black wing. There's a gold piece in the middle that travels to the hilt and handle, thats also gold, with the two wings displayed beside it.

That looks much cooler than The Busted Blizzard but I still need to try to help. I start to fly towards him when I am grabbed by someone and I'm flung back to the ground. I look to expect it to be an enemy but instead its Vali.

"I see you found us," She says.

"Why did you stop me?" I ask.

"Because Rikimaru told me to stay out of 'his' battle. I don't like the fact that just because we're in his realm that he has authority over me, but I can kind of understand why. Besides I need some help to deal with that," she says and points to the Fal'Cie Heartless that Logan had and a whole bunch of other heartless along with it.

"I am willing to bet it is my fault that he is against us," I say as I point to the Fal'Cie, "I happened to shoot at it when it was just a shadow."

"Everything seems to be your fault nowadays doesn't it?" She says as she summons her keyblade.

"Yeah… I made a hell of a lot of mistakes," I say, "Even the original Organization thirteen."

"You're just a [censored]-up waiting to happen. I can't believe I'm saying this but I rather have Rax on my side. At least his [censored]-ups are beneficial… later on," Vali says and I see her body starting to have a yellow aura around her. "Limit Burst: _Solaris_." The fusion blade floats off her back and separates into the multiple swords within and they start to float around Vali as her Keyblade starts to change. It turns into a gold keyblade with the middle part emitting yellow energy.

"I've done a lot of good recently. I just hope that my new friends will make it in time," I say as I activate the tracker I placed on Dez when he struck me. The rest of SEED better make it, "You ready?" I ask Vali.

"Just don't die on me," she says as she charges first. I roll my eyes and follow her as we start the fight.

* * *

 **Logan's PoV**

 **New Callous**

Everyone except Nox, who told me about his plan, My heartless, the clones, and Xcution made it to the gates. Now all of them but me is in the base of Xcution while I am outside because I am entering last. I stop just before entering because I hear the sound of ice cracking and when I turn I see the gate is frozen solid then it shatters, confirming that Nox succeeded. I enter the building and I'm mesmerized by how advanced it is.

"Ah there he is," I hear a familiar voice say and I see that Dom is here, like Dyce said.

"Good you're here. Where is Rikimaru?" I ask.

"Rikimaru? I haven't seen him since the time I was in the studio," Dom says.

"But Dyce said you knew where he was," I say

"No he said that he would help us find him," Jouji says.

"Whatever," I say, "Can you Dom?"

"If he was here, but he's not. So I don't know what Dyce was thinking." Dom says.

"Can't you use scent to find him?" Cole asks.

"We could as well," J'aero and I say pointing to each other.

I finish the sentence alone, "If he had actually walked there but he used a portal."

"I can't smell someone if he hasn't been in the area. Rikimaru never came here," Dom says.

"Well at least you should know more about Dez and Eion."

"Who's Eion?"

"A guy powerful enough to make someone's heart implode and when his blood goes inside one of the brains' suits it makes them explode," I say.

"Damn. Dude sounds legit," Dom says.

"So do you have anything to tell us about Dez?" I ask.

"You mean besides the fact that he's an all round asshole who's a pain in our back and is responsible for both Dyce's parents and Kya's death. Then no," Dom says.

"Who is Kya?" Cameron asks.

"D… well… I think you all should come upstairs for this," He says as he moves to a platform near the front desk. We all move to it and he presses a button which causes a humming noise.

"What's that?" Aqua says.

"You might wanna hold on to something," Dom says as the platform rockets upwards fast enough to break the sound barrier. It causes me and the rest to stumble and some fall to the ground. As quick as it came it ends and I hear a ding and the sliding of doors.

"Was that an elevator?!" Suki asks and I see Dom smile.

"Welcome to Callous," Dom says as he goes in what appears to be a large and white living room with a window of the city. As we walk in I see that Xcution seems to be the government of this world which is pretty cool.

"So are there any new members into Xcution since I joined other than Demona?" I ask.

"Nah not really. Well there was Jordan but he didn't last long. Who else? Umm… Oh yeah they're was L, and as you can see he's no longer here." Dom says.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"People who we discarded due to… misunderstandings," Dom says

"What kind of misunderstandings?" I ask, "Not the kinds like, 'Hmm there are too many people in this show… Alright let's summon demons and kill them all' right?" Yeah I'm still mad at Tech for that.

"No… by the way I actually found that fun. Besides what they did was… well let's just say its bad okay and leave it at that," Dom says but I'm still suspicious.

"What happened?" I ask, "I think you are choosing not to tell me things that I need to know about."

"You don't need to know. You weren't even here to witness it, so why does it matter? Lets move on," Dom says.

"I guess I'm just a little on edge from earlier," I say, "So do you know what powers Dez has?"

"The dude's a sponge. He takes whatever you give him and he uses it as his own. Add that on top of his little smoke and flash shit, the guy can be unstoppable."

"And now he has all of Sephiroth's powers," I say.

"Why do you say that, Sephiroth was killed last season," Riku says.

"Exactly, Lumina cut him into pieces so small he is in the air," I say.

"Wait, you mean the person you tried to hook him up with killed him?" Dom says before laughing.

"Yes he did. I learned about that when I got back from Training to control my stigma," I say.

"Do you know how we beat Dez," Tidus asks.

"You can't. In fact no one here can beat him. The only who can do it is Dyce," Dom says and I feel slightly insulted.

"Why is that?" I ask with a scowl.

"He is like Sin isn't he?" Yuna says

Auron then says "Only a certain type of power can beat him and Dyce will have to train hard and learn how to master this power, correct?"

"No. Dez is Dyce's brother… he's the one of the reasons for why Dyce made Xcution in the first place. Dyce hates and loves him at the same time, so it only made sense for us to just let him deal with Dez," Dom explains.

"Why aren't we able…" I start and Auron interrupts me.

"If he were to let someone else help he or she would only make the fight even tougher on Dyce," Auron says, "What I want to know is why if this man can take powers no one has caused him to take the powers of someone who either has the ability to be summoned by someone or his power causes their own destruction?"

"He likes to have fun, he thinks that if he gets too powerful he won't have as much fun as he would want to. Its pretty messed up but we are talking about Dez," Dom says.

"So he won't be using Meteor. That is good news," I say with a sigh of relief, "Now what are we going to do about Rikimaru, Vali, and Eion?"

"I say let them fight out. Things tend to unravel when you a fight a person you hate the most," Dom says.

"I can't just let a man as evil as Eion do whatever he pleases and I definitely can't trust Rikimaru!" I shout as I stand up, "None of you seem to understand!" I walk towards the elevator.

"Logan. I know that what Kairu did is wrong but that doesn't mean you need to be chasing him down," I hear Legolas say as I press the button to call for the elevator and as I expected it opens instantly.

I walk in it and as soon as I turn around a large hooked sword gets pushed into the door, causing the door to stop closing and open again, "Liam, I know you are worried about losing me again but you aren't going," I say and he shakes his head.

"I am not planning on going. I am preventing you from going," He says.

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that? You do realize that I can just take the stairs if you block the elevator," I say as I walk out to do just that.

"There's no stairs. All we have in here are elevators," Dom says.

"Cole if you don't mind I am going to take one of your lines, 'I'm going to use the express elevator," I say and then smash the window and jump, taking my stigma form in mid-air. then realize that we were much higher than I thought we were and I think I might of gotten too cocky with this.

"Having fun?" I see a person next to me and I see Dom laying on the sky like it was a couch or chair.

"What is going on?" I ask as I realize I did not fall at all even before I took my stigma form.

"Well you see here's the thing, when you decided to break our windows, it activated the repel system, thus creating this little barrier to prevent anyone from getting in or out. The only way through is from the top of the building," Dom points to the large X above us.

"Then I'll just fly up there and then leave," I say.

"You have to go up through the inside. So sorry for ruining your moment that you thought you had."

"You realize I now have no way to get revenge on Kairu for corrupting and then [censored]ing my Wife!" I shout.

"Like I said, let things take it course. Besides do you really think that Kairu fears you? Does he look like the type of person to be intimidated at all?" Dom asks.

"I am going to kill him!" I shout.

"You didn't answer my qu-"

"Because I don't care about whether he is scared of me!" I yell at him, "I will kill him for what he has done!"

"Have you ever looked into his eyes? They say that you can read a soul by looking at a man's eyes and from what I saw… he wanted to die."

Dom is obviously trying to use reverse psychology on me, "Why do you care if that part of Rikimaru still exists?! Why do you want a man like that to live?!"

"Because you're putting your rage on something that isn't there. If Kairu's gone, what do you think is gonna happen to Rikimaru? So my real question is… can you live with the fact that if you do this you would've caused an innocent man to die?"

That stops me and I exit my stigma form, "You're right. I just was so angry. I didn't think about Rikimaru himself. I don't want Rikimaru or Riko to die."

"Have you asked Aqua about what happened? Or your daughter? Or have you wondered why Kairu snapped at that time?" He asks this time.

"No but I do think I know what they would say, and I don't want to believe it," I say.

"Like it or not, its the truth. Kairu turned Aqua over to the darkness and whatever happened in between is the reason why she won't talk about it. It all revolves around one person… her. Not Aqua, another woman. Someone who was important to Kairu and Aqua. Whatever happened to her caused them to be this way," Dom explains.

"What do you mean by, 'Another woman?' From what I have heard it was Aqua," I say in confusion then, "Unless it was Aqua's version of what Kairu is to Rikimaru…"

"Come on, man. Its her darkness! Thats the other woman involved here. What do you think happened to Aqua when Kairu turned her?" Dom says and I finally start to see it.

"Its just that the darkness doesn't usually take on a life of it's own in a person. I need some time to think," I say as I walk back into the building. I then say to Dom, "Thanks."

"Just don't [censored] it up in the end. Or I'll come and kick your ass," He shouts and I smirk before sitting down on one of the seats and start to think.

 **Jet's PoV**

Oh this too much fun to watch. The man called Dyce came crashing in here with someone else and now they're fighting in front of me. Oh what a sight, they both appear in blue and red as they clash each other, like a bunch of deadly fireworks they destroy the arena around them. Oh I can't wait to pick up the scraps.

Its then that I hear the sound of my companion in this little charade of a show and she takes her seat next to mine.

"Where did you run off too?" I ask without looking at her, the battle becomes more intense by the minute.

"I just made it so that this fight might even get a little bit more interesting," She says with her usual smirk.

"Interesting how?" I ask, still not looking at her.

"A lot more fighting. Oh the first group is right on cue!" She says and as I look to where the two fighters came in from I see a man in a black or navy fur trenchcoat with what looks like a revolver combined with a sword. He is followed by a small child with short brown hair wielding nunchucks and a woman with blonde hair and glasses wielding a whip.

"Who the hell are they?" I say and refocused on the important battle.

"I don't know but I do know that they are pretty powerful and that the guy Dyce is fighting can absorb powers," She says to me.

"Really? Looks like somebody is gonna die soon," I say and chuckle to myself.

"Who? Dyce, the other guy or this new group?"

"Maybe… maybe all of them."

"You always say maybe. Have you ever said something you're sure of?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… do you remember the thing I ask of you the last time we were here?"

"No."

"I asked you about us, and you said maybe."

"It was exactly as I said… maybe. Thats all you need to know."

"Come on that… wait I just realized something. Those three aren't the one's I invited."

"They aren't? Then who did you 'invite'?"

"People who would've charged as soon as they saw a fight," She says and then I realize that those new guys seem to be talking… I listen in closer while still watching the fight.

"Commander Squall This is where Nox' tracker led to right?" The young one asks.

"Yes, that is correct Selphie," The man says, "But i don't see any 'unbeatable' person here. Just those two who are fighting over there."

"One of those two must be Dyce so we need to be careful," The woman says, "Apparently even though he seems to need the help, he doesn't want it."

The two men seemed to ignore this new group's rants as they continue to battle. I'm eagerly waiting for the moment when one of them dies.

"So those three are going to try to help without Dyce knowing they are helping and without knowing which one is Dyce? That is going to be interesting…" Lumina says

"Oh yes it is."

The one in the middle starts to shoot at the two lights with his little gunblade but it seems to miss the beings as they seem to be going too fast. The older woman then uses her whip and somehow starts to move as fast as Dyce is and she then makes the two of them slow down by striking at their legs as she passes by them. Bad move... because its only a minute when they're both in front of her.

"You're annoying," Dyce says.

"Go away," The other man says as their bodies seem to glow more and they send a combined blast of blue and red energy towards the woman. The strike hits her and sends her flying up to the ceiling of the arena. The blast continues for a while then stops allowing the woman to fall to the cold floor.

I chuckle in excitement, "I told you someone was gonna die."

"She isn't finished yet," Lumina says and I see the man is, while hidden from the view of Dyce and his opponent, pulling her out of the line of fire and then makes some sort of signal when he gets to the opening.

"I wonder what that could be?"

What appears is something out of the ordinary. From above I hear the cries of a beast when suddenly a silver dragon appears in a whirlwind.

"Ah, so that's what he did," Lumina says and I scoff.

"Thats gonna be a total waste of a summon," I say as the dragon fires at the two beings. Three strikes at first and a final blast in the end that causes a massive explosion and a dust cloud. The dragon is still there when the dust clears and Dyce and his opponent are still standing except now the energy around them has intensified.

"You so chose the wrong moment to intervene in our fight," The other man says, "Shall we, brother?"

"Just stay out of my way," Dyce says as they both start to walk to them. I notice one of them slowly backing up.

"Wait! We were hired to help the one of you two that is named Dyce," The man says, "We were hired by Noxlag. He told us to try to help without your knowledge, but now that you have found us we will offer our service properly. We are from SeeD, a mercenary group stationed in Balamb Gardens."

"If you want to help me," Dyce says and appears instantly in front of the man, "Then leave. If you stay, you'll die."

"Alright. We will not provide our service where it is unwanted. Selphie, Quistis, let's get back to the ship," He says and the three of them walk off.

"Told you so," I say as the two resume their battle.

"Just wait," Lumina says, " I've got people coming who would be willing to fight each other for enough money."

"Like they would be of any use during this battle. They'll just quicken their deaths," I say.

"I'm talking about the first fighters. The unnamed ones. They are a Knight, A wizard wearing red, A wizard in yellow with a blue scarf, A master of pugilism, A female wizard in white, and a ninja in brown," She says.

"I feel like I should know these people."

"You should. Even your world's great Cloud is nothing to them," She says.

"Really? Then I can't wait to meet them," I smile to myself.

"You aren't thinking about what I think you're gonna do?" She asks.

"And what's that?"

"Taking their lifeforce. They are protected from that you know."

"My power is more than just taking a soul. Besides from what I hear it sounds like you're worried about me," I say and I see a slight blush from the corner of my eye.

"Maybe…" She says with a smirk.

"Using my own words against me, I see you're learning."

She giggles a little then a man with a silver crown and silver armor wielding a sword whose blade was made out of a crystal that shines with a blinding light. Behind him is a man with a red hat that has a feather on it. He is in a red robe with red armor underneath. All of the clothing has a golden trim. He has a sword that is as large as two buster swords put back to back.

Next a man with eyes like the heartless and his face shadowed from view by his hat and scarf. He has a staff that has a flaming orb on top of it. A woman appears behind him and she is wearing a white robe with the hood down. It has a red pattern across it. She is wielding a staff with a golden ring on the top.

The next man is wearing a brown, light armor that is tight on his body with a cloth hat and a mask that covers half of his face. He is wielding as a weapon… "ANOTHER ONE?! ANOTHER GODDAMN MASAMUNE?!" I shout. Fortunately they can't hear me. One last man walks in and he is ripped for someone his age and wearing a purple cape, pants and pauldrons.

"The warriors of light," Lumina says.

"You seem to know much about them don't you?"

"Yeah. I was doing some research on Chaos bahamut and then information about them appeared. Apparently they were weaklings before they met the first," She says.

"If thats the case then it should be interesting to see what happens when an immovable object goes up against an irresistible force."

"I can't wait!" She says excitedly with a huge grin on her face as the one in the crown sounds the charge. Before he could reach them he's stopped by what appears to be a shadow. It disappears with one swipe of his sword, "Oh! He is using the original ultima sword! It is made of the crystals of light!"

"You should be even more excited because I believe my theory is about to come into play," I say as another shadow appears put instead it folds back into a sphere and disappears. What replaces it are nine guys standing in between the warriors and the battle.

"Who are you?" The man asks in a commanding voice, "Why do you dare try to stop the Warriors of Light?"

"If you [censored] with our boss then we [censored] with you!" I hear one of them shout.

"Royce. Please sir, I can see that you're not a man of any evil. So please, do not interfere with this fight," The one called Tech says.

"This 'fight' is more dangerous than you realize. I am Baron, Knight of the Warriors of Light," He says and I see Lumina is hyperventilating…

"Lumina… breathe," I say but she is still going.

"H-h-h-h-he said his name!" She shouts.

"I am Sabin, Master Martial Artist of the Warriors of Light," The ripped man says and Lumina faints. At least she isn't hyperventilating. She wakes up a few seconds later just as the man in brown steps up to the group of nine.

"I am Gerad, Ninja of the Warriors of Light," He says and Lumina seems to not have completely recovered. Her eyes are wide and she tries so speak but not even a whisper comes out. I sigh and I pull the girl into my lap. Her head resting on my shoulder, silly girl with her stupid fascinations. Its got me caring about her well-being now.

"Just try not to faint again," I say and she groans in response.

"S-s-s-s-sorry… I just am a huge fan of them…" She says.

"You're probably not the only one in this world. Now rest, I'm trying to listen."

The woman of the group steps forward, "My name is Luca, White Wizard of the Warriors of Light," Lumina seems completely disinterested in her.

The man who may actually be a heartless steps up and says, "My name is Gilles, Black Wizard of the Warriors of Light," Lumina's eyes are wide.

"Don't you dare do it," I say.

"He is next…" She says with a huge grin.

"Who's next… the next time you faint I'll let you fall on the benches," I say.

The one with the feather cap walks forward, removes his hat, bows, then puts it back on, "I am Duane, Red Wizard of the…" He is interrupted by Lumina's squeal. I flash us both to the ceiling in order to avoid their gaze, "What was that noise?" all fifteen of them look around but don't see us.

"You see what you caused? You almost got us caught!" I snarl at her.

"Sorry, He is just the coolest and most powerful of them…" She says with a small pout.

"Please, the man looks fragile in the inside. I could break him with just a snap of my fingers," I say and I see the amusement come back in her eyes, "What?"

"You aren't jealous of him are you?"

"Don't make me drop you."

"I'd land right in his arms."

"So you'd prefer his company over mine?" This seems to bring the red back into her face.

"N-no, but you did just prove you were jealous," She smirks at me.

"Hmph… maybe," I say as I flash us both back.

"Admit it," She says.

"I'll admit to one thing," I say as I grab her chin and face it to me, "I don't like it when another eyes what is mine. That is it," I let go of her chin and look back to the ensuing tensions. I'm sure she's confused and flustered, just how I want it.

"That was weird… alright," Duane says, "We are here to stop this man from causing more destruction."

"We understand your reasoning but our boss prefers this fight to be one on one only. I think you can understand this Baron," The one called Slip says.

"I have always fought with at least three of the other Warriors of Light," He says, "All six of us have come because this man is more dangerous than you realize. I hope you won't try to stop us. Nine lives are nothing compared to millions."

"We know exactly what he's capable of… which is why our boss has chosen to fight him personally. So in other words, we won't get involved as long as you don't," The hyper one of the group says. Price, was his name I think.

"We have met a seer and she told us what will happen if this man is not stopped here," The heartless-like one says, "Like Baron said, 'Nine lives are nothing compared to millions.'"

"Hang on… it sounds like those nine lives you mentioned couldn't be references to us?" The one called EMP says.

"EMP… we're not trying to start a fight," Price's brother says.

"Just saying," EMP says.

"And you are right," Sabin says, "We will fight and kill you to stop the end of millions of lives if we have to."

"Wait a minute… who exactly are you talking about when you said the great danger this man is?" Xain asks.

All six of them point at… Dyce… "Him," Luca says.

The group appear shocked then suddenly I hear one of them chuckling. I see that its Price.

"Well then… this changes everything," Price says as his eyes seem to glow.

"Looks like I won't be gaining any new friends," EMP says as black gauntlets with an emerald in the middle of the fist, that stretches to his elbow appear.

"You are fools," Gerad says as he pulls out his Masamune.

"Maybe, but we won't let anyone attack our boss," Slip says as Roque gives him his sword.

"Its nothing personal… its just what comes natural to us," The one called Tech says as his body becomes encased by blue and white armor and three men attach guns to his back and arms.

"Baron something seems off about this," Luca says.

"Yes, According to the prophecy the man didn't have followers with this much power," Baron says.

Duane nods and says, "These people seem more like the Allies of the man who was fighting the one who causes the destruction. Maybe we should look for the red and blue haired one instead. We only need to stop a part of the prophecy to save the worlds."

"Red and blue… Logan and Noxlag! You're trying to target them too," Price's brother says.

"Now there's no chance for any new friends," EMP says.

"Sorry to tell you this but you're not walking out of here if you intend to hurt our friends," Slip says.

"Hurt him? No no no," Luca starts, "We want to make sure he doesn't cause the destruction of millions of worlds. We need to make sure he doesn't go evil."

"Where I'm from theres only one way to that… and I have no intention of letting that happen," Slip says.

"So you're not going to let us talk to him?"

"Well it all depend on what type of talking it is, missy." Price says.

"Just talking. We are going to make sure he is able to accept the darkness in his past," She says, "Without it taking him over."

"Yeah I'm dead when it comes to stuff about that, so Slip… do you believe them?" Price asks him and I hope that he says no.

"They came here threatening our boss then backed out all of sudden. Either someone's lying or they're titles and claims are just illusions or lies," Slip says. Lumina seems to look guilty about something when he says this.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I may have changed a prophecy…" She mutters out.

"Did you now… well then. Lets see if you're interference does something," I say.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at something that helps me gain in return? I believe this could help us in the long run," I say.

"Really? How?"

"A permanent removal of an old friend of yours," I say and chuckle to myself, "I can't wait to see it start."

"You are so jealous…" She says with a slight blush.

"Someone better start talking now," I hear Price say and I avert my attention back at them.

"I think that seer is the liar," Gerad says, "She told us it was the one in blue that would cause the one with Red and Blue hair to turn to the darkness."

"Seer… Yeul. Yeul wouldn't lie. Claire trusts her so I take her word for it," Slip says.

"You realize you are now saying that your leader is going to turn your friend evil right?" Gilles says.

"You should stop assuming things. Besides from what it sounds like you're the jackass of your little group," Tech says and Luca laughs a little.

"We still don't know who that squealer was earlier," Duane says while Baron is holding Gilles back from Tech.

"Maybe it was your pride?" EMP says and Luca laughs again.

"Sorry Duany…" She says holding back her laughs when he scowls at her.

"I don't think that squeal was any of us," Sabin says and starts walking… towards us.

"Shit," I grab Lumina and I flash us to the ceiling again.

"No one is over here," Sabin says and starts back to the group, "I could have sworn I saw two people there though."

As soon as he goes back a large explosion is caused in the middle of the arena. I look to see that the battle with Dyce has ended his brother is laying on the crumpled floor.

"Looks like you won again," His brother says as Dyce stands over his body. Dyce raises his palm and a lightning bolt appears in it.

"This time… stay gone."

I see his brother smile before he says, "Only in the living world… but I'll live forever in your memories. I'll tell mom and dad you said hi." Dyce raises his palm, the lightning growing stronger as he prepares to strike down.

"Should we let him end him?" Lumina asks me.

"Good question… but the better question is… will they?" I say and motion to the apparent Warriors of Light.

"If they have figured out the real prophecy they will let him die," She tells me.

"But they don't, not fully. So this decision will determine the fates of our dear friends," I say as I wait for them to make their move. If not then I'll have to step in myself and in my surprise I see Gilles cast a spell freezing all of Dyce's friends in place with the other five stop Dyce.

"Guys!" he shouts then falls to a knee, "Dammit… guys. Who the hell are you?"

"Crap, you're Dyce aren't you?" Baron asks.

"Answer my question first! Who the hell are you?!" He shouts then grabs his stomach.

"We are the warriors of light… and we got you two mixed up I think… Gilles! Freeze the other one now!"

"Blizz-" Gilles is about to say when he gets tackled to the ground by Slip then they both disappear into the shadows. The sound of something being fired because them to look back and they suddenly get blasted by what appears to be smoke bombs.

"Aerora!" Duane shouts and the smoke clears revealing that Dyce's opponent is gone.

" _Paradox Blast_ ," Someone shouts and a large beam is fired upon them.

"Stopga!" Luca shouts and everyone but her, Xain, Lumina, and I stop in time.

"Shi-!" He starts

"Wait! The enemy is gone. we need to stop this fight."

"Give us a good reason," I hear Price and he appears behind her in a suit of armor with six wings and silver armor. Twin blades extended and near the man called Baron.

"Because we were fooled. I think someone modified the prophecy. Our priority right now needs to be getting to the man with Red and Blue hair," She explains.

Now is the time, "So much for the great warriors of Light," I say as I fall down to their level and Lumina falls beside me, "To be fooled so easily. By something so simple."

"Who are you two?" Luca asks me and Lumina

"Jet and Lumina. I assumed that you were still here," Xain says, walking next to Luca.

"So 'Jet and Lumina' were you the ones who modified the prophecy?

"Sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. I merely came to claim what is mine after the battle had ended," I say.

"Well I need to find this Red and Blue haired man," She says then raises her staff, "Warpga!" She and the other warriors of light disappear.

"Sorry to tell you this but I'm not as stupid as them. One of you did didn't you?" Xain says.

"You're a smart boy aren't you? Well I'll say that you're right about that but since you're so smart, try figuring out which one of us did it. So until then… tidings," I say as I grab Lumina and I flash us to where those warriors went.

They really don't know what they're getting themselves into.

* * *

 **Vali's PoV**

That Fal'Cie thing when down so easily. Unfortunately Nox stopped me from issuing the final blow. I didn't agree with it but then again Rikimaru did say that heartless are misunderstood so I'll take his word for it. Just not Nox'.

Now I know that I haven't known Nox for long, but since when in the hell did he get so popular that he had has a bunch of random men and women appearing right in front of us? Well except one of them is slightly injured from who knows what.

"Where is the blue and red haired man?" The woman asks looking around, "I should have warped us right in front of him but there is just a blue haired man and a woman… this spell has always worked."

"I think the better question is who the hell are you?" I say when Rikimaru crashes next to us. He growls before he gets back up and flies to Eion, "Yeah that just happened too."

"We are the Warriors of Light and we are trying to stop the end of millions of worlds," The man in silver armor and crown says.

"Warriors of Light? Never heard of you." I say.

"It doesn't matter if you have heard of us. What does matter is that we have probably fifteen minutes to find a man with red and blue striped hair," The one in red says.

"Red and Blue striped hair? Never heard of him either. Do you know Nox?" I ask him.

"Yes," He says "and I know why your spell led you here. I am his Nobody. Why do you need to find Logan Tristar?"

"If we don't get to him soon he will be turned to the darkness and will destroy hundreds of worlds," The one in brown says as Rikimaru gets thrown back and he lands on top of the man in brown.

"Dammit! Don't think this is over yet, Eion! I'm not dead yet!" Rikimaru shouts,

"You might as well be, because this battle has stalled long enough," Eion says as a corridor is opened, "Ah, right on time."

"Garland?! How are you still alive?!" the man in silver armor shouts

"Even if I knew who this Garland was… I still would have no problem taking care of you," Eion says as someone who i thought was dead appears with a boy on her shoulder.

"Velta?! How in the hell is a [censored] like you still alive?!" I shout.

"Oh, and here I thought this place can't get anymore uglier," She says and somebody better hold me back, surprisingly the guy who looks like a clothed heartless does, "Anyway I have obtained the boy like you asked."

"Good, I was waiting for some good news. Lets leave this druid place," He says as they both walk to the corridor that Velta had opened.

"Wait! Our battle isn't finished Eion!" Rikimaru says.

"There was never a battle in the first place, you were merly a part of the plan," he says.

"Barrier!" The woman shouts and a wall of light appears in front of the corridor and apparently since it is pure light it actually collapses the corridor, "Didn't expect that…"

"Back away Velta," Eion says as he looks towards the woman, "I don't know you. So I won't kill you but get in my way again and they're will be consequences."

"We already beat you twice Garland," She says and Eion floats down to us.

"Like I told you before I know nothing of this Garlan. So comparing me to him is a great insult. Now I'll ask you again… stay out of my way." He says.

"We won't. Even if you aren't Garland The Warriors of Light will still defeat you," The one holding me back says.

"Well here's your chance then. Attack me, because this will be your only free hit," He says as he waits.

"Fool," The one in silver armor says as he draws a sword made of crystal, "I, Baron, Knight of the Warriors of Light will be your end," He then strikes Eion but nothing happens.

"Are you done?" Eion says as he stands, "Because now its my turn." Eion walks to the man as he swings again but Eion grabs it before it connects and crushes it in his palm. But he smirks and all of the other warriors of light draw swords identical to that one.

"Nice try. But you can't destroy the real one," Baron says.

"Who said I wanted to destroy something. I just wanted find something," Eion says when when he disappears from Baron and reappears in front of the woman, "Its nothing personal, you were just annoying."

As he moves his body I see a gaping hole in the woman's chest. Oh no.

"Raisega!" The one in red shouts and the hole in the woman's chest fills back in.

"Okay thats literally too much power for just one person alone," I say.

"It doesn't matter… because now I know how to kill you off." Eion says then reappears next to Velta again, "I'll see you all again."

A green portal wrapped in black appears and both Velta and Eion go through it.

"Dammit!" I hear Rikimaru shout in rage.

"He is coming back soon… Sabin hide the sword!" the woman shouts.

"He shouldn't be coming back at all!"

"Where can I hide a sword of light here?!" Sabin shouts to her.

"I don't know?! We need to find a way…"

"You can't! This is the Realm of Darkness any light in here will attract the heartless here and I have no interest nor the patience to see you kill them!" Rikimaru shouts.

"If we don't keep this sword hidden and he brings back Chaos we will all die instantaneously!" Sabin shouts back.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," I hear a familiar voice say. Its a male yet his tone is young but you can hear the devil in him.

"Jet," I say and I turn to a rock pillar to see him and his little friend watching us.

"If it weren't for you and your girlfriend then the light wouldn't be about to die for good," The woman says.

"What can I say… I love a good show," Jet says. So typical of him.

"The realm of light won't fall today," The heartless like one says.

"You're right it won't, but what if it does fall. What happens then hmm? What happens to you all? Will you fade along with it or will you switch sides like that Aqua did," Jet continues.

"Anyone with any light in them will die instantly," Baron says.

"Oh well that sucks for them then. No skin off my back, as long as I get what I seek," Jet says.

"I didn't finish. The lack of light will cause the realm of darkness to fade and then nothing will exist at all," Baron explains.

"Unless there's someone who takes the chance to make something new into the world. To save it from destruction, that is what Eion plans to do. To rewrite the worlds so he may be the ultimate ruler. Its admirable but I'm afraid it won't be him that'll get to do that," Jet says.

"And how do you plan to make a Realm of light without any light?" He asks.

"Light? Light is becoming a dying breed and I agree that it needs to be killed off. My plan is not to use light or darkness… but to build the foundations on top of chaos. A new era will be ushered in as chaos-users will begin to emerge and take their place in the new world… and I will be its god."

"And I will be the Goddess right?" The girl that is with him asks him.

"Maybe."

"One problem. The current source of chaos has Light in her," Nox says.

"And what do you think I plan on doing? She'll be a great source for me to start off with but when it runs out. I'll toss her aside," Jet says.

"Also chaos is a mix of light and darkness. Without light Chaos won't exist."

"You just like to throw wrenches in my plans don't you. No worries, all will come into play when the time comes and when it does… you all will be bowing before me," Jet says as he flashes out.

"Hey wait for me!" His friend says and she disappears too.

"So how do we keep Ch-" the woman start then we hear a high pitched beeping, "Shit… Logan is probably already turned…"

"Then keep him away from me. Its me he wants to kill, well my darkness," Rikimaru says.

"Wait didn't you say that he had red and blue hair when he turned?" Nox asks.

"Yes? Why do you ask?" The woman says

"Then he hasn't turned yet, because he will only have red hair as long as him and I aren't fused."

"Fused? What you can do that now?" I ask.

"Only with him because I am his nobody," Nox explains.

"Things have gotten way more complicated than they should." I say rubbing my temple.

"No they have been this complicated for over 40 years. You're only just learning about it."

"Don't go all superior on me just because you know what this is," I say.

"Yeah I am just older, more experienced, more knowledgeable, need i go on?"

"Unless you wanna get kicked in the nuts."

"Whatever," He says as he opens a corridor and walks through, closing it behind him.

"Rikimaru can you do me a favor?" I say and a corridor appears in front of me, "Thanks. Toodaloo [censored]es," I say then the corridor closes before I can walk through it, "What the hell?"

"We'll help," The woman says, "Warpga!"

* * *

 **Dom's PoV**

The speaker goes boom when the bass drops. Thats because I decided to turn on the stereo and I left the rest of the group downstairs. Luckily enough for me I wasn't alone. Don't judge me just because I have a beautiful woman to go to and you don't and yes that was an insult.

"So how did it go with Logan?" Fang asks me. Thats right, she's mine.

"He took it well I think, but hey we can always hope," I say and she wraps her arms around my neck from behind me.

"Hope might be the only thing that we have left if what you say is about to happen is gonna happen," she says.

"You afraid?"

"I'm never afraid."

"Fang… its okay to tell me if you're scared. Everybody has a right to," I say and she sighs.

"It makes me feel useless. Like my power means nothing at all."

"You're not useless first off. Your skills and power are certainly great and to top it off you're the most beautiful woman when Pulse was still alive. So I don't wanna hear it about you being useless, okay?" I say and I feel her chuckles on my neck.

"You make it sound so easy," She says as I pull her into my lap.

"Thats because I've been at the bottom of despair and now I'm looking at my greatest hope right now. So excuse me if I feel so easygoing."

"Well its a good thing for you. I like easygoing guys," she says as I arch my eyebrow.

"Really? And here I thought you prefered the bad boys."

"You can be bad yourself sometimes."

"Yes I can in fact," I say as I flip us so now she's on the bed, "I'm about to sin right now." I kiss her on the lips and she starts to caress my back causing me to shiver and growl a little bit. Just before I could reach for her shirt and continue our little session, I sense a new scent in the area. I get up and start to sniff the air to see if I could get a trail. Fang notices and groans as she sits up.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but whoever they are they're close," I say and I feel my body start to shift.

"Oh my... h-hello, s-sorry to interrupt," I hear a woman's voice say from right behind me. I move my body so it blocks Fang from their view and I force my shifting down.

"Just go," I growl out and I hear their footsteps go until they're out of my room. I look at Fang and I see there's a faint blush on her cheeks. I like it when she blushes, just makes her all the more adorable… and edible.

"How did they get in?" she asks.

"Must of teleported. The only thing that makes sense," I say, "Are you alright?"

"Besides the fact that some random people just popped up in your room… then yes I'm fine," she says and I chuckle a little bit.

"Just get dressed, alright." I say as I get up from the bed and proceed to see who are guests are.

"Aren't you gonna put on a shirt?"

"Don't need it and don't care," I say as I head downstairs and see what appears to be seven people standing in the living room, "Care to explain why you appeared in my room?"

"We warped," The woman in white says, "And ended up there…"

"So you warped into a man's room? Now that has to raise some questions."

"Actually you were the only one I had seen before, thanks to the seer, that was near Logan's Location…" She says, "And my warps are based on people not location."

"Exactly how do you know me?" I say.

"The vision the Seer showed us with the thing she called… She said Oracle ride right Duany?"

"She said Oracle Drive," The one in red says.

"Okay, so you warped to my room for a reason. So what is that reason?"

"Him," The one in brown says pointing to Logan.

"Me?" Logan says.

"What did you do Logan?" I groan out.

"It's not what he did, it is what he will do," Yuel says as she walks up, "I saw flames destroying world after world and they all were his flames."

"So I guess that you people are here to stop him is that correct?" I say.

"To stop a man named Dez from turning him to the darkness," The one in silver armor says.

"And where is Dez now?" I ask wanting to know the fate of Dyce and his brother.

"Both Dyce and Dez live, thanks to Xain," The woman says.

"What do you mean thanks to Xain? What happened when I wasn't there?"

"I was about to freeze Dez solid then Slip, Who had been unfrozen by Xain, attacked me," The one who looks like a clothed heartless says.

"Why was Slip frozen?" I say and my skin begins to harden.

"They were stopping us from attacking so I had to freeze them. It was a harmless Freezing spell."

"Well here's the thing… you fired the first shot so I don't blame them for attacking you. Even if the spell was harmless," I say.

"Actually the ones who struck first were the SeeD mercenaries," The one without a shirt on says. Copycat.

"Either way they were doing what comes natural so I don't blame them. So, anybody got a clue where Dez went?"

"Eion took him," The girl called Vali says.

"What?!" I shout.

"So the guy who can make hearts implode is now working with Dyce's evil brother?" Logan asks.

"You gotta be [censored]ing kidding me! How did you let him get taken away?!" I shout.

"Maybe they'll kill each other?" Logan asks.

"Or they'll come together just to kill us all for the fun of it," I say.

"And somehow I am going to betray us all apparently," Logan isn't taking this seriously.

"That won't happen. I won't allow it, if I have to kill you just to do it then fine!"

"It won't happen anyway. I won't betray my own family."

"You are right. You won't," Yuel says.

"How can you all be so sure? You never know what could happen in the next few minutes," The girl called Vali says.

"I am a seer… I can see the future. The sooner it is, the less likely it could change," Yuel says.

"From what Xain tells me, the more you mess with placed events the more the chaos grow. Well he didn't say it, his superior did," I say.

"Chaos is what gives me my visions," Yuel replies.

"It will be a matter of time when those visions fail you," I retort.

"Her visions are what ended pulse!" Logan shouts.

"So you're saying that she is the cause for the end of your world?"

"No, her visions made her like royalty in paddra, causing them to give her a guardian. He gained immortality. Then he fell in love with Yuel and ended the world to prevent her death… Yeah he was a little stupid…" Logan says.

"They usually are."

"Yeah, but he is right behind you," Logan says pointing.

"Hello," A voice says behind me and I see a man who's almost my height with purple hair that matches his eyes. He has a purple sword on his back that is also as big as me.

"And you are?"

"Caius Ballad," He says. Caius Ballad, heh... what a stroke of luck.

"How did you get here?" I hear Noel say.

"Same way Yuel did. I was in the studio…" Caius says

"With that hair I'm surprised no one noticed you earlier." I say and a few people laugh.

"Good one!" Noel says.

"Noel Kreiss," Caius says, "You should remember I already beat you."

"No one is gonna beat anyone as long as they're here. Besides I think there's someone else who really wants to fight you," I say and I see him become confused.

"Who?" he asks.

"Sorry I don't do spoilers. You'll just have to wait until you see him."

"At least I know it isn't the 'savior' now," He says.

"Oh its much worse than that. In fact I say that he's pretty close to the savior." I see Light's face blush for a little bit before she turns away.

"I'll be able to defeat anyone who tries to fight me."

"You say that now, but things will change when you meet him," I say and he goes quiet. I also notice how some other people are wondering who this mystery man is, but I won't tell.

He would hate to spoil the surprise.

* * *

 **Slip's PoV**

I emerged from the shadows as my injuries made it difficult to move about. I use my sword to balance myself as I walk over to my comrades. They either stand or sit, but either way we all know that something's wrong.

"You okay Slip?" Dyce asks me.

"I'm fine. Unless you count my pride," I say as I sit too.

"Did anyone see where Dez went?" He asks us all but no one answers because none of us know, "Dammit."

"Those people were too op. Its ridiculous how much power they have," Price says.

"Not only that but now Dez is nowhere to be found," Xain says before sighing.

"I never thought that I would feel so defeated because of one person. Dammit," I say as I punch the ground.

"Well just be glad that the situation didn't get any worse. Because we probably would've been killed," Tech says and we all go quiet.

"Well what do we do now boss? Boss?" EMP says as Dyce gets up.

"I don't know. For once in my life, I don't know."

"Don't tell me you're gonna give up on us now are you?" Tech says as he stands also.

"You know me Tech for the longest. You know that I would never give up on a situation no matter how tough it is, but… for some reason I think that we're in over our heads. Those people were beyond our level… I felt their energies. Its something I never seen before… and a thought crept up and it said… maybe, just maybe. We just might die today."

"So what its just a thought. It has nothing to relate to what's gonna happen if we do nothing."

"No offense Tech, but we have nothing to show for whats about to happen. I mean look at us… we look defeated already," EMP says and a part of me agrees with him… but the other part is still fuming over my devastating loss. It makes me wanna face him again but I know that I would lose again in my state.

"Is there anyway to recover from this?" Xain asks this time.

"If you count giving up one of them." EMP says again.

"No one is gonna give up. We've come too far to just give up," Tech says.

"What would Dom say in this situation?" I say.

"Umm… oh that adaptability shit. I don't get it either," Price says.

"Adapt… well what would we do to 'adapt'?" I ask this time. No one answers… again.

"Are you [censored]ing kidding me right now? You guys are seriously having this conversation?" I hear Deux say and I'm really not in the mood to hear his slurs.

"Deux…"

"No I need to say this. Out of all the times that we hit the ground rolling, you pick now to break?"

"Dont try to be poetic. You suck at doing it." Price says.

"[censored] you! Boss! What did you tell me when you found me on that road huh?" Deux asks Dyce, getting up in his face.

"I don't remember. It was like what, a couple of decades ago."

"Well I do. You told me that a path is found and made. That a path was already there waiting for me and I just had to find it. Thats the reason why I got this stupid emblem on my arm, Its why I chose to call you Boss. Because you always knew a way. So you guys were owned by a couple of frags... who cares! Get yer ass back up and kick their asses the next time you see them."

"This is the first time that I've seen Deux actually give some advice," EMP says.

"Hey, times change and I so happen to have a lot of shit on my mind."

"Depends on what the shit is based on," I say and a couple of the guys start to laugh.

"Thanks Deux. I needed that," Dyce says then turns to Tech, "Tech do you remember that thing I told you to shut down a month ago?"

"We shut down a lot of stuff. So can you be more specific?" He says.

"Its the one that shut down due to the funding."

"Oh that? Why would you wanna bring back that? It was considered a waste anyway."

"Its only waste when you label it as one."

"You called it a waste yourself!"

"Well I'm not calling it now. I'm gonna need you to restart it and get the stuff here."

"I'll need some time and the right tools necessary if you're serious."

"You have an hour to get done."

"Why an hour?" I ask.

"Because the world will already be doomed and i don't plan on watching on the sidelines as it happens. Now I'll give you guys a choice. There's no guarantee that we'll come back alive from this... if you wanna leave right now. Then I won't stop you."

I don't know what he expected was gonna happen. No one moves nor do they say anything. Dyce smiles from this, "Thanks guys."

"I know that we technically aren't real, but we still want to help," I hear Akio's voice say and see his clone walk up the steps, "Is there any way we can do to help from in the studio?"

"Akio, you're with me," Tech says and he walks out of the arena with Akio jogging behind.

"It wasn't just him though," I hear Roland say as he comes in, followed by most of the organization, Data Sora, Kairi, The three remaining brains, Hope, Sazh, and Pyramid head… wait he is still here?

"Wow."

"So what can we do to help?" Hope asks.

"Well... I didn't plan on you guys still being here. So I guess you guys can split off with the rest of us," Dyce says.

"Oh yeah! Watch out, because Xcution is coming back [censored]es!" Price shouts pumping his fists and I chuckle from his craziness.

"As long as we are still in the studio. The cloning device doesn't allow us to leave," Hope explains, "Though he is free to leave. I don't know why he didn't go with the main group," He points to Pyramid Head.

"Who knows? Either way would you like to accompany me my friend," I say and he raises his sword in the air. I'll take that as a yes.

"Alright then. Everybody get busy... the countdown starts now!"

* * *

 **Dez's PoV**

My mind is blank. Blanker than its been in a while and its not because my brother just beat me. Its the fact that I'm in a realm that clogs your mind completely by some guy with silver hair. Lucky for me, he still believes that I'm unconscious so he won't expect anything when I wake.

"I always knew that you weren't unconscious. I was merely waiting for when you decided to get up," The silver man says.

Damn, "So you read minds now?"

"You're easy to read."

"Thats a first. If you can read me, would you be so kind to know the question I'll have next," I say.

"My name isn't important, but my offer is." The man turns to me and I see his green eyes shine a little bit.

"And what can you offer me that'll make me believe that you won't kill me right now?" I say and the man chuckles.

"You certainly aren't a fool."

"I used to be one. Until I finally learned the truth and I made my first murder."

"You think you're killing is justified?"

"I think my plans are the only to cast away the illusions that the world has over the people," I say.

"Sounds like you're a conspiracist."

"Its only a conspiracy if you chose not to believe it or you don't understand it."

"Maybe you're just psychotic."

"Pssft, like I haven't heard that before. Now what is your offer?"

The man chuckles again before speaking, "You are a one of a kind of a person thats only seen in fiction. You believe in what you do and carry it out with the upmost strength. I-"

"Get on with it!" I say and his eyes flicker again.

"My offer is for you to stand with me as I plan to recreate the worlds. If you refuse then you die now," He says.

"What would I benefit from it?"

"Your joy of finally seeing the world burn from your own hands," He says.

"Tempting offer. Tempting indeed, but I'm afraid there's one thing that you need to do for me before I agree to anything."

"And what is that?"

"I'm not your subordinate. You can give me orders but I'm free to do my own thing. Secondly... I want to know who else is working with us."

"You certainly are bold. I agree to your first term and the second one should arrive in any second now," He says and a black portal appears next to us. A man with dark gray hair and red eyes comes out first, wearing the same get up as my partner.

"Ah, Sargon. I believe you succeeded in your objective," The man says to the other.

"Yes I have. Although he was a little difficult to handle, I managed to convince him to join us," The man called Sargon says as another man comes through except he has Red and Blue striped hair and has yellow eyes, though his pupils are red on one and blue on the other.

"Welcome. I'm glad you joined our ranks."

"I'm not the only one who is joining you but she is a little busy with an idea we had," The one with yellow eyes says, "Don't worry though… It is just a bit of a… farewell gift," He says with a smirk.

"So this is the guy who's joining us? He doesn't look like much. In fact he looks like that guy who tried to fight me," I say, eyeing him up and down. He laughs a little bit then looks at me. I see how is eyes seem to be lighter than before.

"I'm not him anymore. Logan Tristar is no longer a slave to the light."

* * *

 **J'aero's PoV**

Khajiit has seen some strange thing but this is likely the strangest. Nowhere has Khajiit seen almost any of this stuff that they have in this building. But the weirdest part is probably seeing Logan without flames. Which Khajiit guesses makes the freezing thing earlier even more stupid… Everything is so weird right now that when Khajiit sees a man carrying an unconscious blue-haired man Khajiit doesn't even pay them the slightest attention… That was a huge mistake… Because apparently that blue haired man was Logan's crazy half and Now he has gotten his wife to make my sister go crazy… well when Khajiit says that it's kind of an insult to how she really acts when she gets wild.

Then the blue haired man was tossed next to Logan and Khajiit thinks it was out of concern that he absorbed him but afterwards he looked different and then the man makes a light appear on Logan's shoulder and the white in his eyes turns yellow… He stands up and says something to the man. After that he tells his wife to get my sister to wreak havoc and then makes a purple gateway appear and he and the man walk through.

Guess who her first target was. Thats right… Khajiit. Khajiit is having to fight his own sister only about an hour after Logan told us not to fight each other… and it is Logan's fault!

" **Yol toor shul** " I use the fire breath shout on her but she dodges then takes her vampire lord form, "Oh so it's going to be like that? Alright then," Khajiit says then takes my beast form and then jump at her. Before we could strike I feel something curling around my body and tying me to my sister.

I look to see that a serpent of some kind has tied Khajiit up and is now lowering itself to my level.

"I know you can understand me. So instead of going after the person who's done this you're gonna fight your sister," The serpent says.

Khajiit can only growl in response because the beast can't speak.

"You're directing your anger on the wrong person. Now, tell me what happened?" It says. How can Khajiit signal that he can't speak? hmm… Khajiit needs to think quickly…

"Clock's ticking…" It says, I point to my throat hoping that that will signal it to him, "What you got something in your throat?"

"You're choking him, Dom!" A woman with brown hair says and the grip loosens.

"Oh... my bad," The serpent says as it slithers down, next to the woman, "Can you speak now?" I shake my head. Fortunately I do notice that my sister isn't around anymore.

"Damn. Give me a second," it says as it sits up and it begins to change into... a Beast like Khajiit…, "How about now?"

"How… how did… what just happened?" Khajiit asks.

"It gets pretty simple after a while. Now tell me what happened," It says.

"Well Logan fused with a blue version of himself then a man made his shoulder glow and Logan went evil… Then his wife got my sister to start attacking everyone…" I explain still somewhat in shock.

It growls, "Dammit. I wish this wouldn't have to happen." Its body begins to shrink until it turns back into the man that was there before. Except, now he's... nude. I quickly turn and leave.

"Where are you going?" The man says and I see that he at least has his jeans back on. I mean at least I keep my underwear but he was butt naked. Speaking of which I can feel myself about to transform back.

"Finally Khajiit is normal again… Not that Khajiit dislikes the beast form but roaming around in it isn't the best choice," Khajiit says once he is back in his normal form.

"Can you answer my question? Where are you going?"

"I was leaving because you were nude." I say as I start putting on my guild master uniform.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna go after that other beast?" He says.

"No I'm not going to go after my sister. Just call in that friend of yours you called Tech."

"That won't be needed. I'm leaving myself," He says before he turns to the rest of the people, "Which is why I'm gonna have to tell you all to return to your own respective world, to make sure that whatever is gonna happen won't happen to yours."

"Why do you get to make that choice?" One of them says.

"Because unlike you people, I have faced one of them before and not to mention they now have Logan working for them. So unless you have something else important to this because, then you all should go." The man repeats.

"I'm staying," The man that was earlier called tidus says, "And I don't think anyone else will be leaving either. We all know that if this man is not stopped that our homes will not be safe. We will fight."

"Besides some people have something they wanna protect," This time the woman called Lightning says.

"I recommend caution. We don't know everything about our enemy. We should not charge in unwary," The man in the red cloak says.

"You're all serious? You know there's a high chance you won't survive this?" The man says.

"Dom. We're doing this and thats final. Unless its you who has cold feet," Lightning says again.

"You're talking to the wrong guy, Claire. The beast is too proud to be afraid of anything," He says before activating a button on a wall and a portal along with some clothes appear. He grabs his clothes and puts it on very quickly. His choice of clothing is something Khajiit approves.

"Alright, I'm heading back to the studio. Who wants to come?" He asks the crowd.

"I think its obvious I'm coming," Lightning says.

"Same for me," The brown-haired woman says and I see Dom's face shift a little before it goes back to normal.

"Alright... anyone else?"

"Khajiit is," I say.

"I am," One of Logans kids says then a man as old as the greybeards steps out of the shadows.

"Oh, so you're here Anthony," Dom says and the man called Anthony nods to him.

"No. You are not going Liam. And neither are you Emily," He says and before the two start to argue he continues, "First off I am not going to let my grandkids fight against there own father, Secondly, Liam you aren't even in your own time, you're younger than your twin sister," He then walks over to Tidus, "Also Tidus since you are the only one of your group who… Well let's just say I am not sure what to do with you but the rest of your group I am sending back to their proper time," He says and a light envelopes Liam and his friends other than the one called Tidus. When it fades they are gone.

I then footsteps in the hall, "Khajiit hears someone," Khajiit says.

"Hang on," Dom says and he starts to sniff the air, "Its familiar... and he's an asshole," and in what seems to be confirmation of what both of us are thinking Khajiit hears his sister screaming in fear as she runs past, and she is still in vampire lord form which makes Khajiit smile even more.

"Tech's here," Khajiit says and as soon as he says this he sees a coil wrapped on her neck and it raises her in the air.

Tech comes from behind her and the coil lowers her to his level, "Is there a reason why you're screaming in my home?" He says and I think that the coil is responding to his command.

"Get away from Khajiit," She shouts in fear and the coils raise her higher. Khajiit is loving this!

"Now, now. You know thats not polite," Tech says and I hear her gasp in pain.

"Please stop!" She shouts and then it seems the coils force her to take her normal form again, "Pl-Please!"

"Would you care to answer my question then, and this time... without the rudeness," he says.

"Kh…" She starts then says, "Sithis forgive Khajiit," Then she finally answers the question, "Khajiit is afraid of you,"

"Oh, if thats the case then why didn't you say so," Tech says as the coils let go of her throat and lets her fall to the ground, gasping for air, "You know I would've stopped eventually. Why I wouldn't live with myself if I killed you off too easy."

Her eyes go even wider and she starts running again and Khajiit starts laughing, "Khajiit swears, You are probably the only person whom my sister is afraid of. Khajiit wishes there were more people like you."

"You better wish you don't meet people like me. They'll probably kill you as soon as you breathe," he says.

"Why would they do that?" Khajiit asks.

"For science. The thrill of seeking something new... and destroying it completely, be lucky I'm not like that," He says before walking off somewhere.

"Tech! Where are you going?" Dom says before Tech walks out.

"I'm going to reactivate the NIX project," Tech says as he goes on.

Dom sighs before speaking, "Well I guess I have no choice but to go now. Can you take charge for now Anthony?"

"Sure, I can handle things here as long as this NIX project won't require an evac… I don't think my body could handle a fall that far…" He says and Khajiit doesn't think anyone's body could handle that fall…

"Good to hear. I'll see you all again," Dom says as he's about to enter the portal.

"Dom," I see Logan's daughter stopping him before he goes through, "I know I don't know you that much but... just please... can you please save my family?"

"I'll... I'll try my best, but there is a chance I might not come back at all."

"You will come back," The brown haired woman says and gets in his face this time, "Like you told me, you aren't a person to die so easily."

"I know, but..."

"No buts. You won't die, promise me... promise me that you won't die, that you'll come back to me in one piece. Please?" The woman says and Dom responds by kissing her on the lips. Pretty touching if you ask khajiit.

"Keep your senses up, or you won't notice me." He goes through the portal and the woman is smiling to herself.

"Don't worry Fang. I'm sure he'll be back," Lightning says.

"With that man... anything is possible," Fang says.

"It's that reason why we love them so much. If we didn't then we wouldn't be the people we are now," Lightning says as she goes through next. Fang sighs before following after her. Khajiit follows them. Only now does Khajiit think to worry that Dragonflame and Dragonfrost may be too dull…

Oh well... it wouldn't be the first time that Khajiit has been undermined.

* * *

 **Rikimaru's PoV**

I'm angry. I'm pissed, I'm everything in the books that involve rage and anger. Eion is still alive... that bastard is still alive. It makes me feel like all of our sacrifices have been for nothing, although I do say that at least I have the pleasure of killing the bastard myself.

God what am I saying? I starting to sound like Kairu. In fact, he still hasn't answered why he jumped my body before and I'm pretty damn fed up at this point, so Kairu get your ass out here right now!

' _ **No.**_ _'_

Listen you piece of spawn shit. I rule you… so whatever happens to me happens to you and Riko, so you better start talking now if you wish to save all of our lives.

' _ **You don't deserve to hear it**_ '.

'Kairu's in love, Kairu's in love, Kairu's in Love **'**

' _ **Hush you dumb girl!**_ '

What is she talking about?

' _ **Nothing!**_ '

Why don't I believe you?

' _ **That isn't surprising, no one does! In fact, all of you all despise me anyway!**_ '

'Kairu's in love, Kairu's in love… **'**

' _ **I'll [censored]ing kill you!**_ '

No one is killing anyone in **my** body. Now would you finally tell me what the [censored] is wrong with you right now Kairu?!

' _ **No! No one should know! I'm the only one whoever cared for her! She is my**_ _ **queen! My precious love that I cherished!**_ _ **No one else deserves to know! Not even you king!**_ '

Kairu… who was she? At least give me a name?

' _ **You don't deserve her name.**_ '

Then what do I deserve? Because so far its gotten to the point in which I believe you don't deserve anything.

' _ **Good. I never asked for your sympathy, king. As far as I'm concerned your sympathy means shit to me!**_ '

Ugh, why are you making this so difficult? You don't want me to have to force you to tell me again now do I?

' _ **You can try king. You can [censored]ing try!**_ '

Alright then. I get in a meditative stance and both my White Soul and Dark Heart appear and get stabbed in an x formation behind me. My energy begins to rise as Kairus starts to scream in my mind. I manage to ignore him so I can begin the chant.

"Light, creator of all... Darkness, destructor of all... come together and open the gate into the soul. _Transcend_!"

My body goes numb and begins to shut down as my eyes slowly close. Like before, I see a light flash before I feel my mind slipping into the subspace within me, making me feel like I'm free falling in an endless space. Its then that I feel my body land on a cold, steel surface. My eyes open and I stare at a familiar shape in the sky.

My heart... its still weird to see it like this, but I'm not here for sightseeing. So, where's Kairu?

"King!" I hear a hyperactive voice shout and I feel someone hug me from behind.

"Where's Kairu, Riko?"

"Umm... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? There's nowhere else to go here, where could he have went?" I say to her.

"Did you check the towers?" she says and I feel dumb. How could I miss those three big towers that stand over the rest of this undead city.

"No... no I didn't."

"You sometimes can be a dummy king, kupo." She says then flies off somewhere. I hate it when she's right.

In my soul, there is three towers that stand over the black city below. The each represent a part of me. My Light, My Darkness and My heart... together they create me. Rikimaru. It sounded complicated at first but I got used to it and now I have two pure beings of light and darkness living inside of me.

I fly to the right tower and hope that Kairu is there but luck isn't on my side. Great, now I have to check the other two… why does he make everything so complicated? As I go to the farthest one I see the old stained glass on the middle one. Too many memories are delved in that one… memories and shattered dreams.

I continue my path until I I reach the left tower and I finally find him sitting in the middle of Riko's stained glass portrait. His back is to me but I know he knows I'm here when I land on the glass.

"You sure are stubborn aren't you King?" He says and I feel slightly insulted.

"I don't think in the moment to talk about stubbornness. Now we can do this the hard way or my way... pick your poison."

He laughs before picking himself up and he summons Dark Heart, "You should know better to not to test me King. You'll wind up getting burned."

"Is that so?" I say and summon White Soul, "Lets just see who winds up on the end of that stick, shall we?"

"Ladies first."

"[censored]es go before," I say and this causes Kairu to snap and he charges at me. Our blades clash causing a massive shockwave to occur and destroy the pillars on the side. That always happens when I'm in here.

Kairu strike multiple times but I block all of it by spinning White Soul, midair and it causes him to step back, allowing me to counter with a fist as I catch White Soul and strike him in his chest. He stumbles allowing me to throw a good combo between punches and Keyblade strikes, making him stumble over to the edge before I kick the bastard off.

I hear the rumbling of Thundaga and I jump off before it could strike me. I fall in Kairu's direction when he beats me to the punch and knocks me into the tower causing a hole in the middle of it.

"Go King!" I hear Riko's chants from afar and I smile to myself. At least I have some encouragement.

"Shut up!" Kairu shouts at her as I tackle him into a building across from us, making another hole before he headbuts me and he tosses me above him. I use White Soul to stop my movement and Kairu kicks himself back up.

We both move our hands over our blades and they glow in their respective colors. We both send a wave of energy at each other but they explode before they make contact. I leap up to send a flurry of short waves at him but he slices them in half causing slants to be edged into the clash again except he manages to drive me backwards into the night sky.

"This isn't necessary Kairu! You could just tell me and this can be over!"

"Or... I could kill you, take over your body and not have to listen to your nonsense!" He responds and his body is beginning to radiate darkness. He strikes again and I block it only for him to send out a barrage of attacks, some I can barely block.

I block his last attack and I counter with a kick to his gut, sending him backwards so I can send a large wave of white energy at him. It causes an explosion. I know he can survive more than this and I send a flurry of Firoga spells at him, which I hope takes him down, it doesn't.

I see him fly out from the smoke, his body engulfed by darkness as he charges at me. I plan to do the same, prepared to end this battle... thats when I hear it.

 _Mizu._

Mizu? Who's that? Before I could think even more Kairu hits me with the keyblade, causing a massive tear in my jacket. Before I could counter, he grabs my head from my left side and proceeds to throw me through multiple buildings. My path stops when I slammed into a building again this time. From the holes that I made I can barely see the large beam before its nearly close to me.

I roll to my side, avoiding the blast by a mere hair strand, but the explosion causes me to fly off the building and land on another one. I use my keyblade to stand when the ground below me explodes and I leap up to avoid it, only for my leg to be grabbed and I get slammed back into the building. I look to see Kairu, now fully outlined, floating above me and prepared to strike.

 _My beloved Mizu..._

'What is this? Wait... is this Kairu's thoughts? Then that means...'

Before I could answer that Kairu charges and I grab the keyblade before it could pierce my chest. I summon White Soul and it pierces Kairu in his midsection. I see Kairu's darkness spike more and I press my hand to his head. I close my eyes and prepare access Kairu's memories. I feel him struggle but its too late when I see into his soul and I finally see what he sees.

The memories are flooding through me so fast, that I don't even have a chance to breathe. Who knew that he had this much in him?

The one that stands out the most is a woman with pure black hair. She's staring at something past me but... she seems vaguely familiar

 _M-Master Kairu. I didn't know that you were watching._

 _I always stay close to what's mine... You are mine right?_

 _O-Of course. I'm forever indebted to you for what you done. I would lay my life on the line for you..._

Master? Why would she call him that. Before I could do anything I'm flashed again to another scene. This time the image of the woman is above me and she looks frightened for her life. Not to mention that all of a sudden I have a sharp pain in the middle of my chest.

 _King… king… please don't leave me...I don't wanna be alone… please, King. Wake up… wake up… why won't you wake up? Please… wake up..._

What is she talking about? I'm awake... well techincally I'm not. I'm in the subconcious of my mind, but that doesn't matter. What does is why is she crying over me and how does she know me? Another flash.

 _ **King, its okay, its okay. I'm right here King, I'm right here. I won't ever leave you… I'll always be by your side. I… I love you too much to hurt you that bad,**_

 _Mizu..._

There's that language again. Seriously I'm so loss here. Another flash.

 _I trust you won't make the same mistake that I've made._

 _I don't see it as a mistake. In fact, I think I would call it... a learning experience. Its all the more for me when the final battle comes._

 _Mizu..._

 _What?_

 _Nevermind._

This is starting to get a little too cheesy for me. Although, I believe that some things are starting to click.

 _Then who's side are you on? Answer me Kairu!_

 _I have nothing to explain to a old man who knows nothing about me... nor about her!_

 _I understand that she is going to suffer because of you. I've seen her fate, as long as you're guiding her she'll fall into the shadows!_

 _Don't act like you're god cause you're not! Nothing will harm her as long as I'm around, she will not die! Even if it means I have to fight fate then I will!_

Wow... I've never seen Kairu so... protective. Apparently this woman had that much of an effect on him. Whoever she is, she has my respect.

 _I don't wish for things often in this world. Mostly because its doomed to fall anyway, but... I'm glad that you're here Mizu. If not I would've lost my mind and blown myself up, but still... thank you Mizu._

 _You're welcome, Ki-_

 _Stop. Don't call me that... just call me Kairu._

 _Okay then... Kairu._

I don't know why... but for some reason I feel like crying. I never thought that someone as dark as Kairu would do this to me. Or maybe its the mystery woman that seems to have her effect on him and myself... who knows. Thats the reason why I'm in this right now.

 _Kairu. Before we go out... I just wanna say that I-_

 _You love me?_

 _Y... Y-Yes._

 _Its fine to love someone Mizu... thats what I learned through this whole thing, its okay to love someone even though you're unknown to it._

 _Wait... so you're saying that..._

 _Do I have to spell it out for you... I love you, Mizu._

 _Promise me... promise you'll come back to me._

 _Just keep your eye on the horizon..._

Jeeze Kairu, could you get anymore cheesier. The flash happens again and this time I'm near a tree. I also notice how the clouds are much more darker and I notice smoke starting to emerge from what appears to be a volcano. I'm lost again but I hope this scene shows me something.

 _K-Kairu..._

 _Don't talk, save your energy._

The tree seems to get closer and I notice a diamond beginning to emerge from the bottom of the tree. Almost like a cocoon... wait. A diamond in a tree... thats the same thing that Aqua told me about! Another flash occurs, ruining my train of thought, and the woman is now laying inside of it.

 _I-I never wanted this to happen. You weren't supposed to die..._

 _As... long as... you're safe... I'm fine with... it._

 _No don't say that. I'm not worthy of those words... if it wasn't for me then... I can't believe that old fool was right._

 _Kairu... don't blame yourself. I know... I know I don't. I'm glad... that I was able to live... to experience so many things by your side. The only thing I regret... is not being able to do more..._

 _Mizu... I... I... I love you... you're the only one I will ever love. I want you to rest okay... just for a while... and when you wake up I'll be right here._

 _I can't wait…_ **goodbye, my love.**

 **As you… until we meet again.**

The sudden cry of a pained man screaming causes my link to break and I wake up back in the dark city. Kairu is no longer on top of me except now he is beside me, growling and punching the black stone. I let him rage on until his strikes have slowed down but theres a hole where his fist impacted.

"Kairu..."

"Don't you say a word!"

"How can I not speak on something like that? You were involved with Aqua's darkness... in more ways than one! You're lucky I won't kill you!"

"You wouldn't dare kill me if you knew what I knew!"

"Then tell me what you know!"

Neither of us say a thing. Only our heavy breaths are heard, as I wait for Kairu's answer. I can tell from his expressions that he's reluctant to talk, in fact he looks even more mad than he was before, until his eyes close and he sucks in air.

"She's Mizu... I helped her manifest after turning Aqua's body into complete darkness. She... she was the only person I've ever cared about."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in battle... that was the only time that I've ever cried," Kairu puts his head on his knees. This was the first time since... well ever, that he's ever shown some compassion. Well... to me at least from what he told me.

"So why thats why you got so angry before... because you blame yourself for her death?"

"She isn't dead." What?

"Wait, so she's alive... then why are you getting angry?"

"Trust me I am angry, but its not because of that. When I overan Aqua's body with darkness I put a part of myself within her, Mizu and I are forever connected... when I put her in the diamond, she was on the brink of death. So the encasement is really what is keeping her alive, for now."

"Kairu what the hell did you do before I discovered you?" I ask in bewilderment.

"A lot of shit. Some I enjoyed."

"And the rest?"

"Burned it to the ground."

"Thought so," I say when I hear the same feminine hyper voice from before bounce off the metal walls around us both.

"King!" Riko shouts as she falls through the black sky and lands directly on me. Luckily, I managed to brace myself from the impact and I stopped my head from bouncing off the metal.

"What is it Riko?"

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to see what you guys were talking about... that and someone is near you."

"You have the worst timing ever," Kairu says as Riko turns to him.

"Oh hush Mr. Lovey Dovey, I bet you didn't get a valentine kiss from anyone," She says then sticks her small tongue out at him. I chuckle a little bit and Kairu gets up and charges her. Riko leaps over me and starts to run up the building with Kairu behind her.

The decision to go after them and stop them goes through my head for a bit, but I have more pressing issues at hand. The danger of delving into my inner-world leaves my mortal body easy to strike down. I could be dead right now and I wouldn't feel the pain until I actually go back into my body, then I'll feel it for a minute before I actually die. So yeah its that serious.

I return to the position I was in before when the zap comes and I travel through endless space again when I feel the final thump in me, signaling my return to my body. I open my eyes, the destruction of me and Eion displayed fully in front of me. I get up as I reach for my keyblades when I feel the crunch of rubble behind me. I quickly turn around, prepared to strike at the intruder.

"Wait, stop! I'm not gonna hurt you!" The person says and sounds vaguely familiar. Where have I heard this voice before... ah, its at the tip of my tongue. The voice had a... a young tone with the occasional deep voice, but it made my teeth cringe every time it... oh god.

"Rax, what are you doing here?" I say as the Tamer of Kerberos, stands up from his cowered states. He has a black cloak on with the insignia of his clan on a button near his shoulder, his trademark black and white bandanna on with his short, black and spiky hair standing with some of it falling over the bandanna. Other than that and his amber eyes and his occasion toothy grins, this is Rax.

"Well you see, I was just chillin in Motogari like baller..."

"Quit the jokes. Just tell," I repeat excepted more firm and commanding.

"Alright, alright. Jeeze, what happened to you?"

"Alot of shit, start talking."

"Alright, well I really don't know why I'm here. All I know is that I got summoned by some woman who told me to gather up my stuff and head towards the man of the shadows. I expected she was talking about you."

"Any clues to what did this woman look like?"

"I couldn't tell, she was surrounded by a lot of light. You know, why is it that they're always surrounded by bright lights? Like seriously its like they're trying to purposely blind you just so they can be anonymous but we find out who they are in the end. Its just stupid if you ask me, then again they have saved our asses in more than one occasion. Me more than others..."

At this point I trail off at Rax's rambling. Its not the first time that he's done this because... well its Rax, but I hope that this ends soon.

 **[30 minutes later]**

Someone please make this guy shut up! How can a person speak for thirty minutes about the randomest things I've ever heard about his ridiculous life! I rather have a million heartless pounded into the ground and mush me into a god damn bucket of butter!

"...Which leads me to my point on how Hina's pops still hates me, but we have gained a mutual respect between each other. Then again, his perspective on respect is on how a person can die quickly by his sword. So could he possibly still hate me, but hey I saved the world **and** is currently dating the heiress to the Ikaris', booyah baby!"

"..."

"Hey are you okay?"

"No! You've just spent **thirty** minutes on how you're little life journey went and I'm already on the brink of insanity! Meanwhile in reality, Eion is still alive and could be destroying your little village at this very moment!"

"Eion! How the hell is he alive?!"

"Thats the question of the day, and we have no time to be reciting old stories. Which I hope we don't ever do… ever… again… as long as we live we will not have this-"

"Okay I get it. Lets get going," Rax says and gets up along with me. He starts to walk straight to... oh crap.

"Rax stop! You're about to walk straight into a trap."

"What trap? I don't see a thing."

"Thats because its underground. A Driller Heartless made it to trap idiots like you who walk casually into the unknown," I explain.

"Hey! This idiot is no longer an idiot. I've gotten a lot more stronger since the last time we met Riku. I'm sure I can deal with whatever comes my way," Rax says and continues to walk straight. I can only watch as he falls through the medium-sized hole and screams as he does.

I groan out my frustrations, "This is gonna be my whole day isn't it?" Of course no one answers, no answers me in a barren wasteland of darkness! I re-summon my keyblades and jump in the same hole. Praying to however wants to listen to make this real quick.

* * *

 **Dez's PoV**

"Because you're him right?" I ask the supposed 'Dark Logan'. Its not only the fact that I don't trust him, its also because I don't fully believe a word that he says. Neither will I ever. I've seen a lot of bullshit in my life, and this could be one of them that ends up costing me my life.

"Yes I am Logan, The true Logan that has been locked away," He says, "I don't blame Aqua though. She had been fooled to follow the light as well. Then she sealed the darkness in me away. I have been freed and have freed her as well."

"Well then… so now that you've been 'freed' what is it that you wish to gain by joining our little coupe?" The woman called Velta says from a corner.

"First, before I join anyone I have one requirement; Kairu dies. I don't care about the girl or the host, I only want Kairu dead."

A whistle rings from someone, "Damn. Thats a pretty big request. Why do you want him dead?" The guy, I believe his name was Xalm, says.

"Let's just say he did some 'unacceptable' things to my wife!" He shouts pounding his fist on the wall.

"No need to destroy this place. If you want to take your anger out on someone then do it to him," Sargon says this time.

"I would If I could find him. But whenever I find him Rikimaru is in control. I want Kairu to be killed, not die because the host is killed."

"Why don't you just kill Rikimaru also, If he's a part of him then won't it kill Kairu also?" I say this time.

"None of you understand what he did!" Logan shouts.

"What we can understand is that this is just a personal vendetta between you two," Sargon says.

"'Just a personal vendetta?!'" Logan shouts, "He [censored]ed my wife! He had tricked her and made her his slave!"

I start laughing as soon as he finishes, "Oh that's rich, I'm not sorry by the way."

His darkness flares up around him and he pins me to the wall, "You think this is funny?! What if it was your wife?!"

"And here I thought you were pure darkness. Since when did you start showing compassion?" Velta says from afar.

Logan quickly pulls out his gunsword and point it at her while keeping his eyes on me, "She is the only thing I care about."

"Sounds like weakness if you ask me. How can you fight full on if you have something holding you back? You can't and it makes sense to get rid of the dead weight. Even you should know this, if not then you're useless," Xalm says.

"She is what drives me. You would never understand, especially if you don't stop right now!" He shouts as his leg starts to glow.

"I'll tell you one thing. Kairu sure had his fun driving into her," I say. Xalm and Velta start to laugh from this, along with me. All at once, Logan sends a dark fireball from his leg straight at Xalm, fires his gun at Velta and… god dammit! The little bastard kicked me in my [censored]s!

"Another comment like that and it will be my sword instead of my boot that strikes you there," He says.

"Are you done with the silly shenanigans?" Eion says.

"Finally, The only man Rikimaru fears has spoken up," Logan says as he steps away from Xalm, Velta and I, "I believe they are done with their games."

"Don't speak as an equal."

"Huh?"

"You believe that you're equal to me. That your power is on par if not greater than mine. So I'm just gonna put straight to you… there is no equality between us. Understand?"

"I never thought you were my equal. I doubt your power comes close to mine. I can make this world blow right now if I wanted to."

"Very well... I'll forgive your arrogance for now since you mean a lot to my plan. As for your request we'll promise his death but it will not be done by our hands," Eion says.

"As long as he dies…"

"They will all die." Eion says.

"I won't work with anyone until Kairu is dead," Logan says, "And even then I still will have more terms… Unless it is your group who kills him. There are others out there who want the heartless king dead, just none that have a reason like mine."

"Then looks like we have a problem then. I won't compromise our operations just for a single grudge . If this is your final answer then negotiations are off."

"As I told your grunts, This is more than just a petty grudge. I'm not asking for his death because of what he did. I am asking for his death because I can't risk Aqua's darkness returning to him."

"I say we just let the guy go. Obviously he's blinded by what Riku's darkness did to his beloved," Xalm says.

"So you think you could find someone else who can make a world explode at the snap of a finger?" Logan asks.

"We found you didn't we? I'm sure there's someone else out there who enjoys seeing things burn," Velta says, "Besides you seem like you're more concerned with other things instead of this."

"I am sure that there isn't another person with my powers out there, and even if there was how can you be sure they wouldn't be permanently fooled to follow the light?"

"Its simple, manipulation of the heart. Its the same tactic that your rival used against your wife, only this time we're using it for something useful," Xalm answers.

"Enough of this!" I hear a woman shout and I see that the woman of the day is here, "I'll kill Kairu!"

"Ah look who it is, the [censored] of the Heartless King," Velta says.

Logan immediately aims his gunsword right at Velta's head, "Don't you dare call her that again!" Logan shouts, his voice full of fury.

"Velta," Eion says and Velta scoffs, "So you decided to show yourself?"

"So you knew I was already here? I'm surprised," Aqua says then walks over to Logan.

"You should realize I will have other requirements for you to fulfill in order for me to join since your group won't be the ones killing Kairu. We'll be back with the conditions after we take down Kairu," Logan says and starts to walk off but his girlfriend doesn't follow him.

"Logan, I need to be the one to kill him. I have to prove to myself that he can't take control of me again. That is why I will be going, Alone," She says.

Logan turns to her and shakes his head, "The chance of him controlling you is exactly why you can't go alone Aqua. I won't interfere unless it is necessary."

This guy is clearly Logan. Even if he might not admit it, its still him. We all know its him. Its then that I notice how Logan's eyes flicker an iridescent color before changing back as quickly as it came. Wierd.

"Are you doubting me?"

"I'm not doubting you, thats why this is gonna be a test. Bring Kairu's head back and then we can finally move on," Logan says, in a complete switch.

"Oh... because you just said-"

"Forget what I said. You wanted to face him alone right? Well now you can."

Aqua looks confused for a moment but then nods and opens a corridor, likely to wherever she thinks Rikimaru will be at, "I won't be long," She says before she walks through, closing it behind her.

"Well, now that-" Logan says when Eion suddenly appears in front of him and stabs his hand in his chest. Logan gurgles and I see blood emerge from his mouth as Eion's hand is still in his chest. It seems to me like he's looking for something.

"Ah, there it is," Eion says as he rips out his hand and Logan drops to the ground and strangely enough, the hole closes as quickly as it came. He then tosses something to me and I catch it. I open my palm to see that its a small diamond with what appears to me metal strings around it, ripped out.

"What the [censored]?!" Logan tries to shout out but it sounds sort of like a groan mixed with a cough.

"Remember when I said that we weren't equals, that was partially a lie. You do possess power that could exceed mine, which is why we needed that stigma of yours and you Dez, since you're the only one here who's familiar with it. So lets do a checklist here. We have our great assets in you and Dez, your wife is going on a suicide mission to kill the heartless king, the greatest pests that we would've had faced is now gone forever, and all of our enemies and rivals are now located in one single, little place. I say this is what sets us apart," Eion explains but I continue to stare at the stigma. I close my hand channel it into my body. A huge rush of energy shoots through me as my arm burst into a lava and magma combination.

"Oh... I like this," I laugh to myself.

"I knew you would," Eion says.

"Without the fire immunity that will kill you. I am the only one who can survive the explosion," Logan says, "Not that I care what happens to you. I just want my powers back."

"You seem to make a lot of demands. So here's my requirement, before I agree to anything you'll have to do something for me," Eion says.

"Like what?" Logan asks with a growl.

"That little studio of yours, he wants you to destroy it with everyone else in it," Xalm explains.

"After Tech and Jouji redesigned it, I have no way to access anything remotely anymore and I don't have my stigma powers to do it manually," Logan says

"You're a Tristar... you'll figure it for your family's sake," Eion says as a portal opens behind Logan, "Oh and you might wanna make it quick... because I have a hunch that Aqua's life is tearing away by the second."

Logan stands up the rest of the way and starts towards the portal, "If she dies, I will make you all pay," Is the last thing he says before walking through the portal.

"Hmph, so confident, I'll enjoy watching him fall," I say as I summon a small fireball before making it expand to a flame and tossing it in the air.

"As will I. You've done well Ace," Eion says as another portal opens from beside me and a man with blonde hair, a ponytail on the end and mild shave walk through.

"Well thats what happens when you die. It changes your mind on some things," He says.

"Let me guess... you made Logan agree to it?" I ask.

"You're a smart lad." Ace replies.

"Thats what my dad said," I say before causing both of my arms to be changed into the magma fire material. I notice how my skin starts tingle but I just ignore it, because this is too much fun.

"What do you want us to do next my master?" Sargon says.

"Velta," Eion speaks up, "Head after Aqua."

"I guess I'm the insurance?" She says.

"The best there is," Eion replies and Velta disappears in a purple flash.

"What you think she'll survive," I say.

"Not at all. This is just to tie up loose ends in the worst case," He explains.

"Have you ever thought that you might be thinking too much and you begin to doubt your strategy?"

"I never doubt myself."

"Thats what its beginning to sound like," I say and Sargon growls.

"Don't you dare disrespect Master Eion like that," He says and Eion puts his hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need Sargon, besides I believe there is one more thing that we need to do," Eion says and gets up from his little pedestal in the middle of the room, "Its time to move."

"Where are we going?" Ace ask and Eion starts to chuckle to himself.

"Making some friends."

* * *

 **Hope's PoV**

If the real me was still alive right now, I bet he wouldn't like the fact that I'm being treated like an errand boy. I could be a greater asset if Tech would allow me to be but instead I'm trekking through this place with who knows what is in this capsule. Tech won't tell me what this is and I doubt Akio knows. So... I guess he won't mind if I took a peek.

"Hope!" A voice rings from the speakers that makes me jump and almost makes me drop the case.

"Yes?" I shout back to the speaker voice of Tech.

"What's taking so long? I told you to be back here in 2 minutes and its nearly been a minute and a half."

"Well, its not that hard to get lost-"

"We don't have time for any shenanigans Hope. The enemy could attack at any moment, so just pick up the pace."

"Alright," I groan out, knowing that he has a point and we can't afford to waste any time. We're battling an unknown enemy with unknown capabilities, in my former's life I can remember something like this happening but so far I'm completely in the blank in this. Besides its not like the enemy is gonna pop right behind me, this place can't have the worst luck in the world right?

As soon as I say this a booming sound occurs behind me, almost knocking me to the ground as I stumble to recover the case. I barely catch it by the handle as I look to see that the ground behind me is scorched and smoking. The smoke begins to clear as a person starts to walk out, a person I knew for a long time.

"Logan? Logan is that you?" I ask my friend. Weirdly, he starts to chuckle.

"Logan is no longer here. Its what I keep on telling you people yet you don't seem to listen," He says as he pulls out his gunsword. I instantly feel something off about Logan and I start to slowly back away.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him and he chuckles again.

"The Logan the true you knew no longer exists. Not that he was real in the first place, just a false personality created to ensure my enslavement to the light. I am the logan who was in the vestige with you, the real you, thirty years ago. After my ten years in the realm of darkness, just before I met Riku, the new Logan was created and I was sealed away. I have been waiting to be released for so long, and now that I am I will start by burning this studio to the ground!" He then laughs and I don't believe his story for a moment.

"So why are you telling me all of this?" I ask him.

"Because you are going to help me," He says and this time I laugh.

"Why would I help you destroy the studio?"

"Hope! Where are you?" Tech's voice comes out of the speakers and I thank Etro, if she's still alive, for the save.

"Crap," I hear Logan mutter under his breath. He obviously doesn't seem ready to pull off his plan as he runs off rounding the corner and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Tech sound off the alarm," I say to him through the speaker system.

"What for? Is there a problem besides the one were already in?" He says.

"Logan is back, and he wants to burn down the studio."

"Weird, I thought he always wanted to do that eventually," He says.

"I don't thin-"

"Testing one, two. Testing- Holy shit it works! This is so badass!" Price's voice rings through the speakers this time.

"Price get off the intercom!" Tech shouts back.

"No way man, this is too much fun. I... am... your father," Price says and Tech groans.

"Price I just reported a state of emergency! Either get of and let Tech send it out or send it out yourself!" I shout.

"What emergency?" He asks.

"Apparently Logan turned rogue and now he wants to burn us all to the ground," Tech explains.

"Weird, I thought he already had that in mind," Price replies.

"Thats what I said," Tech says and now its my time to groan.

"Why did you guys think the good version of him would do that?" i ask

"Its just a natural feeling. You'll learn to understand it," Price says.

"You also need to understand how important it is to have your ass here in front of me," Tech says.

"Thats what she said," Price says and I facepalm.

"Price!"

"Alright fine. Jeeze, spoil sport," He says before he gets off the intercom.

"Alright… I'll be right up there. I have more to report about this," I say as I start towards the command room. Hoping... oh wow... I just pray that Logan isn't heading the same way.

* * *

 **Rikimaru's PoV**

 **Same time**

It took me merely a minute to dispel of the heartless. Another two to get Rax out of his little predicament and five more to get out of the hole, and cio . Except its only now that i realize i could've just opened a corridor just to save the time. Sometimes I believe I can be so overpowered that even forget the little things about me. Oh well.

I finally reach the top where Rax fell and I pull myself up to the surface. Everything intact? Dark plains... endless ocean... destruction and carnage... sandy beach... yep, still the same. I dust off the dirt that reached towards my old coat when I realize that Rax wasn't behind me.

I groan before I shout back down the hole, "Rax! You still down there?!"

"How you get up there so fast?!" He shouts back.

"Its not as hard as you assume it to be!" I shout in response.

"Well I don't have dual keyblades like **somebody** I know!"

"If you didn't fall in the damn hole in the first place then neither of us would be here right now!"

"... I hate it when your right!"

"Just hurry up!"

"Fine!" He says before going quiet again as I wait for his arrival.

It takes him nearly thirty minutes... again for him to finally breach the surface. His _FullMetal_ keyblade jams into the ground behind me and Rax's body follows as he collapses on the ground.

"Good grief... how many... stairs... was that?" He asks and I just stare at his stupidity.

"There wasn't any stairs," I say.

"Oh. Then how high did I climb?" He asks again.

"High enough to break your neck," I say and Rax groans. Before he could speak I see a sphere of energy heading towards him in a breakneck speed. Immediately I grab Rax by his arm and sling him to the side, the sphere narrowly missing him.

"What the hell?!" He says as another energy ball heads towards him and he summons his _Cerebus_ keyblade and it absorbs into it as he blocks it. So early.

"Why so early?" I say, knowing that the Cerebus is one of his strongest weapons.

"I don't know, it just fel- Dodge!" He says as another sphere comes and I summon both my _Dark Heart_ and _White Soul_ , cutting it in half. A series of energy spheres come at us and we both try our best to dodge them or destroy them with our keyblades. Eventually my stamina began to run out and my lungs started to cry out for air.

These spheres seem to be endless as another comes at me and I deflect it with my White Soul, but my body's so worn out that I fall to a knee. "Okay, this is getting annoying."

Rax deflects another one, "Thats an understatement. Where the hell are these things coming from?!"

"Show yourself!" I add and everything goes quiet. A mist begins to emerge, not to mention that I can barley hear anything, but I know about Rax's heightened senses, "Do you hear anything?"

"Someone's coming," He says and his ears quick up like a canine, "Very light footsteps and... I think he's laughing."

"I asure you I'm no man," A voice comes from the mist as a figure walks out of the mist. The face is familar, but the darkness radiating off her is what makes me worry, "Hello Rikimaru."

"Aqua, or is that even you're name?" I growl out as I stand.

"Aqua. Isn't that the chick you said you were gonna save?" Rax asks.

"Yeah, but this isn't her. There is no trace of light in her, all I see is darkness. Someone must've released it again," I explain.

"Finally someone who understands. Although you've been one you're entire life, haven't you?" The fake Aqua says.

"Save me the sweet gestures. What do you want?" I ask.

"What do I want? Well its quite simple really, what I want... is your death," she says as she disappears before my eyes. I don't notice her until the clang of metal rings in front of me when I see my White Soul defending me from the fake Aqua's attack.

"What?" She says as White Soul pushes her back and a hand manifests in the hilt before revealing the person who now holds my keyblade.

"You stay away from my King, you big meanie!" Riko says a does a raspberry spit-take at her.

I smile and pat her head, "Thanks Riko."

"So they can come out by their own will as well… Thats going to make this much easier," Aqua says with a smirk.

"Don't count me out," Rax says as he charges at her but she jumps back to avoid it, "I'm always being underestimated."

"Stay out of this. This matter doesn't concern you," Aqua says

"Really? Well you see, he so happens to be one of my good friends' brother and my other friend's 'acquaintance'" Aqua's eyes flash with an even darker fury "So I can't just let you attack him and not expect any consequences."

At this moment her voice changes and she shouts, " _Kairu don't come out! She is after you!_ "

" **Mizu?** " Kairu's voice goes through me.

"What the hell was that?" Rax says as Aqua grabs her head in pain.

"You will not be giving away my plans!" She shouts in her original voice, "and yes Kairu. Your precious little Mizu is still alive, for now."

" **You [censored]ing [censored]!** " Kairu says and I feel his body trying to jump mine but I force him back, but like before he keeps coming back, " **Let me out! I'll kill that [censored] for you!** "

I see Aqua smirk and start to charge then her feet seem to stick in place, "What the?" She asks then growls.

" _I won't let you hurt my kairu!_ " Mizu shouts.

"Mizu!" Kairu shouts as he manages to slip by and he manifests with Dark Heart in his hand. He tries to charge but I grab him from behind and put him in a headlock, "Let me go! Let... me... go!"

"As long as I'm alive!" I shout back at him and he continues to struggle.

"Okay, I'm confused," Rax says as he collapses on his bottom and rubs his temple.

" _Kairu go back! She is after you!_ " Mizu shouts

"Shut up!" Aqua shouts as she raises her blade and a single beam of dark energy shoots towards us. I don't have that much time to think as I push Kairu down and the energy goes through my stomach, making me cough up blood.

"King!" I hear Riko shout as I crumble to the ground, "King. King! Are you alright?"

"You idiot... you idiot!" Kairu shouts at me as he begins to charge to Aqua, he raises his keyblade to strike when he pauses for some reason then Aqua takes the moment to slice at his chest and he stumbles back to us.

"To be exact... you're the idiot Kairu," Aqua says and she looks like she's back in control, "You had your chance to live and you blew it."

"You.. I'll-" Kairu says as she stabs her blade in his shoulder making him howl in pain.

" _Stop!_ ' Mizu's voice yells as she… i think pins herself to the ground… i'm not sure what to call it but I think that is the most accurate… its kind of hard to think with a gaping hole in your stomach.

"You are really starting to annoying me!" Aqua says as she tries to get up, the ground beneath starts to crumble.

" _Take me out! Now!_ " Mizu shouts.

"Shut up!" Aqua responds and manages to get to a single knee, "I... will not fall!"

"No promises," A new voice rings out and a huge wave of fire shoots beside me, heading directly towards Aqua. I don't see what happens to her but I do notice how when the flame was near me how my body didn't react to it. Which is weird because the only flame that I'm not affected by are- oh shit.

The flames are still going when I feel a new presence , but this one is much more fiercer and familiar. Which makes it all the more terrifying. I hear my heart racing as I see the black heels of woman appear in front of me. I gulp as I look and see the burning emerald of a woman scorned.

"Hey Ru-" I'm about to say when my head gets pushed into the ground, the heel digging into my scalp.

"First off, don't you **ever** run off without telling me where you're going or who you're going with!" Runo says as she pushes me deeper into the ground. I can't say anything so I just grunt in response.

"Secondly, when you do run off. Try not to get yourself hurt, because it happens every single time and I hate having to save your ass all the time!" She adds.

"Hey its-" Rax is about to say when Runo cuts him off.

"Shut it Rax!" she shouts when I finally decide to lift myself up. Luckily she lets me and I can finally gain proper air, but my face is smudged with black dirt and ash.

"Can you move your foot?" I ask her properly.

"Nah. Besides I like the way this interpets. A King on his knees, begging for mercy," She responds.

"I prefer it the other way around."

"You would want it that way wouldn't you? You naughty, little boy."

"You are not gonna embarrass me, Runo."

"I thought I already was."

"Oh god, why don't you two just get a room?" Rax says and both Runo and I glare at him when we all hear the sound of the flames connecting with water. We turn to see that Aqua is still alive but her arm is heavily burned.

"You won't get away with that!" Aqua shouts and then, with her keyblade in her non burned hand she charges straight at Runo.

"Persistent aren't you?" Runo says as a wall of fire separates the two before Aqua could strike.

"You think that can stop me?" Aqua asks then the blade of her keyblade seem to grow larger and extinguishes the wall. Her keyblade then returns to normal size as she slashes at Runo. I summon my _Divine_ keyblade and block her attack as I see two flashes of black and white head towards Aqua. She jumps backwards as she slices at the two beams when the instantly explode. Unfortunately she suffers no damage as Rax now appears in front of us, along with a dozen of black and white wolves that seem to waver like flames, "You truly think you can harm me?!"

"Lady, you are no one special. The only reason why I'm holding back is because Riku over here still wants to save you," Rax says.

"No one special? I am master Aqua Tristar! I am more powerful than you ever will be!" She shouts and charges striking the wolves and the explode as well. Covering the area in a dark cloud of smoke.

"Stay close to me," I say to Runo and she scoffs.

"Well no shit," she says as we brace, back to back.

"We don't have to do this Aqua. We could find a way to help you," I say to wherever she is in the smoke when more explosions occur.

"Help me? You're the one I want dead!" She shouts but doesn't appear.

" _Don't hurt my Kairu!_ " I hear Mizu say.

"Sorry to break this to you, but I can't allow that. I have something to live for now and I don't plan on losing it," I respond.

"If my other half won't let me hurt you at least I can hurt something important to you!" She shouts and this time does appear… but too late for me to stop her. I look to see Aqua with her keyblade in somebody, but its not Runo... its Kairu.

" _Kairu?_ "

"Now... we're even," He says before he falls back on the ground and I pierce her chest with my keyblade. She gasps in my ear as I sink it deeper until it comes out on the other side.

"You may have killed me… but this isn't the last time… we will face off," She says as her body seems to disintegrate.

"No it won't. Because I'll make sure you'll never see the glimpse of light ever again," I say, regretting what I did to her. After everything I've done to save her from oblivion and now... it just hurts. The rest of her body evaporates and I feel like dying at that moment.

I then hear the cackle of an old woman, "She has died… Now both of the chosen ones can start on their quests…" An old woman in a red robe steps out as the smoke dissipates, "She has many trials but thanks to you she can now face them."

"Who are you?" Rax asks, raising his blade but I force him to lower it.

"Calm down. She isn't a threat," I say.

"Correct I am no threat… Just what you might would call… A seer… Now I must make sure her soul makes it to the bonfire," The old woman says.

"Treat her with ease... she at least deserves it," I say and the woman nods.

"She will have peace… at least until she arrives at her destination… she also will have no memory of her life here."

A part of me is hurting when I hear this , but I know that its for the best, "Just do it."

"I have no control over that. That is what happens when the curse activates for the first time."

"Curse? What can a curse do to a person that is already dead?" Rax asks.

"Bring them back to life," The old woman says.

"What?" I speak this time, my gaze reaching hers, "You're not screwing with me are you?"

"What kind of curse brings someone back to life. I thought it was the direct opposite of that," Runo says.

"What kind of curse? The kind that while it does technically grant immortality, because each time she dies she will come back, it takes away a piece of her humanity until she's nothing but a mindless hollow. Then she will only be an impediment to the next one… Unless she makes it through," The old woman says then cackles again.

"And if she does?" I say.

"No one ever has. So I don't know what will happen," She says, "Though it is believed that if she does make it she will end the curse of the undead and will bring lordran back to peace. I've already said too much… goodbye," She then kneels holding a doll in her hand and disappears in a flash of light.

"Like I said, unnecessary flashes of light, " Rax says.

"Who was that old hag?" Runo adds.

"Hey show some respect," Rax responds to her comment.

"Never had it in the first place," she replies, "Besides at least that's one burden off your shoulders."

"Nice to know," I growl out and move towards Kairu's non-moving body with Riko being next to him, "Is he?"

"I'm not dead. It'll take more than that to end me," he says.

"Mou! I was just about to make arrangements for my room. Kupo," Riko says and Kairu growls before stopping abruptly from the pain.

"You wish child," he says and Riko giggle. "King… Is she?"

"… Yes. Look Kairu, I wanna let you know that I had no other choice…"

"We all have choices. We just don't know of the consequences involved. I don't hate you for killing her, it would've eventually come to it in the end. only regret not doing it myself... so I could at least see her for the last time."

* * *

 **Logan's PoV**

I feel a pain in my chest and I know that Aqua has fallen. I immediately summon both keyblades and start running… but then I stop… Its not my problem that she is dead… wait what am i saying? She is my wife of course it is my problem… No it isn't. If she died then it just means she is weak. I don't need to worry about a weakling… She isn't weak!… She died. That is proof she was weak, and if she is weak then I don't need her.

"SHUT UP!" I shout out… a bit too loudly. Woops… forgot that I don't want to raise the alarm… but why do i keep thinking that I shouldn't care about Aqua? She is my wife, my love, but now she is dead… maybe my mind is trying to focus on the task at hand?

"Something wrong Logan?" I hear Tech's voice come through again.

He seriously doesn't know about my changing of sides? Well that makes this easier, "Nothing just my wolf hearing acting up again," I say.

"You know that you have no reason to lie right?" He says.

"How long ago did you figure it out?" I ask.

"The look on Hope's face sold it for me."

"I have no reason to go through with it any… I do. you are going to die today tech!"

"Are you sure about this? Be confident in your decision Logan."

"I am su… Jouji activate the final security measure! He is th… He doesn't have enough power to stop me!"

Jouji's voice rings through, "Alright. Activating defense protocol S-02..."

"Wait. Don't activate it just yet," Tech says.

"Are you sure?"

"Nonetheless, I believe there's something more to this than we think," Tech explains, "Logan or whoever you are, can you pay attention to the next few phrases?"

"First I need to tell you something. Aqua is dead," I say as a tear falls from my eyes, " I will listen as long as I… I won't listen to weaklings like you, nor do I care about the fate of that weakling who did fall."

"Well while you're sorting yourself out, hear this. In a few minutes the rest of Xcution will be released from their training pods. If you're serious about being a renegade then I'll gladly point them to the area your in. Don't expect any mercy, from them or me. If not then you should run far away from here."

"I'm not after a fight with you anymore nor am I on your side. I have a promise to keep," I say with a smirk as I open a corridor and walk through… "Ok this is not where i was trying to go…" I am right in front of the S-02 project's chamber.

"Oh. So you're here too," I hear someone say from behind me.

"Caius Ballad. Why are you here? Last time I saw you, you were in the Xcution tower in New Callous."

"Temporary. I decided to take a little detour and figure out who has a grudge on me," He says.

"Everyone who lives on Etra."

"Besides them. Apparently whoever this person is has a connection to your old friend, Lighting."

"And he raised my son, killed Nora Estheim… and married lightning."

"You don't sound too fond of him."

"My son dove into the chaos after running away… do you think i would be happy with that shadow man raising my son so poorly he chose to jump into the remains of pulse?"

"So you wouldn't care for his life then?"

"If I had to I would fight lightning. I'm not a fool who follows the light anymore."

"What's with the sudden change?"

"I've seen the truth of what following the light gets you. A [censored] wife and blown-up god."

"Heh... You are something else Logan Tristar. Here I thought you'd be a family man your entire life. I guess I was wrong."

"I am. I won't cross blades with another tristar."

"Hmph, I should probably feel sorry for you but then again... it seems like a satisfying end for me. At least not physically."

"What do you mean revenge? Are you going to try and get me to fight slip? I'm going to leave as soon as I destroy this," I say pointing to the cloning device.

"Or... you can use it to your advantage. Why not kill two birds with one stone."

"You know the only clone still in incubation is S-02 right? If his memory is sent forward anymore it will bring an end worse than yours. I may have changed sides but i'm not an idiot."

"Maybe... Maybe not. Is it worth the risk, that's the question?"

"It might be… the only question is how far forward i should sent his memory? Should I give him it all?"

"How would I know? Didn't you meet him before?"

"Once. And when I did he tried to do what kairu did."

"So it's all on your hands now. Once again... too bad I won't be here to see it. I have to go hunting," He says and starts to walk away when he stops, "oh one more thing. Before you had your sudden change, you and I always thought alike. Good luck with whatever you're future is." He finishes and disappears.

I access the system for the last clone, S-02. and give him all the memories from Nibelheim to his defeat by Lumina. Yes, Sephiroth has revived. I then open a corridor and leave this world for good.

 **Tech's PoV**

 **"** I'm confused. Why wouldn't you let me activate the protocol?" Jouji asks me while I twiddle with my little item that Hope brought. Unfortunately no one taught him to ask permission before looking and now the thing is in stasis for another 30 seconds. Stupid boy.

"Because it would've made no sense to play our trump card so early," I explain.

"But Logan-" he starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Whoever that was isn't Logan. Either someone possessed him or he's gone full rogue on us. Either way, it's already in a list of complicated shit."

At this point an alarm goes off and jouji looks worried, "This isn't good. This isn't good at all…"

"Calm down, you act like you haven't been at war before," I say calmly.

"How about S-02 has just gone rogue."

"Really? Where is he now?"

"He just destroyed the cloning system… yet somehow he is still alive… Dang it logan must have overridden that somehow…"

"Interesting indeed," I say as the case clicks and air is released from the capsule, "Ah... about time."

"Can that thing defeat sephiroth?"

"Maybe... Maybe not," I say as I lift the cube from its box.

"How in the [censored] is that going to be any help?!"

"This my associate... is our ace in the hole," I say as I press the middle and the cube floats mid air while emitting a blue aura that suddenly shoots outwards, spreading out to the entire area and more.

"I take back my last comment… And how exactly do you plan on beating sephiroth?"

"Its not about beating Sephiroth," I say then move a square causing the room to shake, "Its about outsmarting him."

"so you're planning on having him be lost for so long he starves? cruel… I like it."

"Science is cruel, just depends on the genius. Besides I would be more worried with the rest of our guests," I say when the room shakes again and I pull up the security monitors revealing four others wandering. Along with four others that are familiar to us.

"Alright so we have four unidentifiables, j'aero, light ,fang and dom. yeah… i hope those other four are on our side as well..."

"Of course they are. Hey what time is it?" I ask as another shaking occurs.

"Midnight," Jouji says.

"Give them a minute and they should be ready," I say and multiple rumbles occurs. Jouji then stands up and seems to be going to join in.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Another identified appeared," Is all he says before he walks out and when i look at the monitor I see it is Ralene. Hehehe love.

"Good luck with that. In the meantime... Our Xcution is about to start."

* * *

 **Dom's PoV**

"Okay how are we lost?!" I shout in frustration. Me and Fang have been possibly going in circles for who knows how long. Honestly it isn't the first-time I got lost but my heightened senses should've told me the difference. So what the hell?

"I told you we shouldn't have split up. Its a changing maze like in the ruins I was searching in on Nova Chryssalia."

"Even if it was a maze I would have sensed a draft from the opening outside. For some reason it seems like the path is blocked and I can't sense it anymore."

"It could be blocked by parts of the Room of Terror."

"Maybe... or it could be-" I start to say when a sudden pain shoots through my head. I grab my head and lean my shoulder against the wall when I hear its voice.

 _ **Dominic**_ **...**

"No **,** no! Go away... not now... leave!"

Fang kneels beside me, "Come on Dom. Hold it together. I know you can."

 _ **Pretty mate... I wonder what her blood tastes like...**_

"You stay away from her you monster!" I shout and claw at the wall. My body beginning to change beyond my control.

 _ **Did you really believe that you could get rid of me that easily? Foolish boy... I can't be destroyed...**_

"No..."

 _ **I am immortal... I am the incarnation of lust, rage and wrath…**_

"Dom, you can fight it. You're too strong to lose to this," She says to me and I fall in her arms trembling.

 _ **I was born to destroy... you were born to destroy... just like before everything you know will cease to exist...**_

 _ **"**_ No... I won't..."

 _ **You will... because its what you know best... you're just a chained dog waiting to bite...**_

"I'm... not... you..."

 _ **Yes you are... we're alike in more ways than one... it's only a matter of time before you snap...**_

"No..."

 _ **Then you'll finally be yourself again... We'll finally be complete... We'll enjoy the world together... then we'll kill that [censored]**_

"No!" I shout and my hand digs into my arm, possibly causing blood.

"Dom... listen to my voice," I hear Fang say, "Just listen…"

"Get away from me... please... go away..."

"Dom… is it that dangerous?"

"I... ugh!" I growl from the pain and hunch over the ground. I can feel it starting to surface, "Fang... I don't wanna hurt you... for yours and mine... please go."

"… Alright... but I expect you to find me as soon as this is over," She says then walks off.

"I love you," I say when the pain comes back but this time... I don't return.

Ah, so this is what air is. Been so long I don't even remember what it feels like. What it smells like... tastes like... feels like... this is life!

He's so lucky to have it. Now, I have it. Too bad that mate of his wandered off, I would've loved to meet her in person. I get up and dust off the debris from my pants when I sense a person, unknown to me, enter the area.

I turn my head to see that a person in a black coat, standing directly in front me. I grin wide, as I look forward to the next occurring minutes. It'll be my first battle in a long time, I can't wait to taste his blood in my mouth. Man do I miss that rush. The man sees me and pull out a sword as long as he is tall.

"My first kill and its going to be a beast. If you didn't seem dangerous i might would skip you," He says.

"How convenient, my first kill is going be to transgender with a sword longer than his [censored]. If you weren't a threat then I wouldn't take you seriously," I reply with a chuckle.

"You are a fool. Firaga!" The man says, sends a fireball straight at me and starts charging at me.

I'm not familiar with his new changes but they seem to run on my instinct causing the fire to have no effect and I grab the blade before it reaches me.

"Don't believe that something so simple will do me in, you'll have to do better than that," I say as I use the leverage to throw him to the other side of the hall.

"Nice toss. But I have fought through a falling building. Hitting a wall is nothing," He says and charges again. I meet him in the middle as his blade cuts me and I ram him through the wall he crash into before slamming him on the ground.

"Are you even trying to fight back?" He asks and i feel his sword start to strike my leg.

I grab his arm to stop his attack and I pound away at his body causing him to grunt before I toss him again but this time away from me.

"Seems you actually have some skill," He says standing with barely a scratch on him, "I've wasted enough time here," He says and points the sword at me, "You aren't who I am after. Where is Lumina?"

"Sorry, I don't name my prey," I say as I charge but he sidesteps it when a stinging pain occurs on my back. I stumble but manage to recover and swing back at him.

My fist connects as his blade enters my arm. I grab the blade and try to pry it out, when he sends a sphere of fire at me sending me flying from him. It's weird why aren't these changes working? I don't get an answer but I get up only to feel the rapid jabs of the blade piercing my skin before I get flung again but this time into the wall. My body leaking out blood like a bag of water.

"You've wasted my time long enough. Now tell me where is Lumina?" He says but it doesn't register me. The taste of my blood in my mouth is sending my mind in a twister.

Its been so long... too long that I've tasted my own blood. The feeling of pain, the adrenaline of death... carnage and destruction... I love it.

I start to laugh to myself, eventually it gets to the point where I'm howling at the top of my burning lungs.

"This feeling... oh how much I have missed it... to finally be able to feel pain... to bring pain... care to share it with me?" I say before biting into his neck. His scream is satisfying as I delve more into his skin when I finally pierce it. He manages to toss me off but the damage I left is beautiful. His neck is leaking out which makes my eyes dilate.

"You clearly have lost all sense of humanity. It makes me sick to kill you," he says.

"Too bad, because I plan on to kill you without batting an I eye," I say as I jump as his blade slices me and I fall to the floor.

"I never said I wasn't gonna kill you. Just my opinion on the matter," He says as he stabs me again but lifts me up, "You failed to answer my question and now you'll die with no one caring."

"Never talk to your prey... it makes you weak," I reply with a snarl.

"As you wish," he says when he prepares to give the final blow when suddenly a blast of wind comes and knocks him away.

"Dom!" I hear the woman's voice ring out as I fall to the floor. I see her above me and she's in pure shock, "Etro... Dom..."

"Dominic isn't here you dumb [censored]," I say and she slaps me in response.

"Get out of him you monster," she growls out.

"You really don't get it do you? I **am** Dom. The real Dominic... the Dom that was locked away in hiding for so long... the one who's responsible for the deaths of millions... the one who murdered his own family in cold blood because he was bored. What he didn't tell you?"

Her face is pale as she stares dumbfounded, "You're lying... it can't be... you're lying."

"Am I? Or are you to stupid to realize the truth when he's bleeding in front of you?" I say and grabbed her arm before she hits me, "That's the last time you put your hands on me."

"I assume it was you who hit me with that blast, " The man says.

"It was, but it'll be her only involvement," I say and stand up, "now where were we?"

"You'll still fight in that condition?" He asks.

I say with a smile, "To my last breath on this pitiless world."

"Very well, I'll give you your wish," he says as I begin to walk to him when the woman blocks my path.

"Move." She's defiant.

"Move." Still nothing.

"I won't hesitate to end your life," I say.

"Go ahead... but before you go on. I just wanted to let you know that... whoever you are... no matter what you've done or who you really... I still love you. Those times when we we're together... either sad, happy or mad. It still mattered to both of us to live our lives to the fullest. I thank you Dom... for giving me the best years of my life... the best laughs, the best fights, but more importantly... thank you for loving me."

 _ **Fang...**_

Fang? That's her name? I never knew. Usually these things don't mean much, yet... why am I crying right now.

"Very touching, but if you won't move then you'll die alongside him," The man says as he charges his blade outstretched heading towards...

" **No!"** I shout and speed to stop the blade. Though some other force seems to stop it i don't see what stops it but it's like the man has been frozen in place.

"Don't hurt my friends…" I hear a voice say, "I will end you if you do."

"Logan? How?" Fang asks.

"I can't hold him long. Both of you run!"

" **Who are you? Why are you here?** " I say or Dom says.

"Just run! This is likely my last act on the side of Xcution so run!"

"Dom we have to go," Fang says yet I remain firm.

"You won't take my kill!" I say and then charge at the frozen man as his sword begins to move. Before it could reach me the body of someone else takes my place.

"Fang!" I grab her body from the sword as the man springs back to life.

"You. Once again, you seem to put yourself in the worst predicaments," he says before striking Logan, "Now... you'll all die."

His words don't reach me because I'm to worried about her. Trying to stop the bleeding the best I can. I then notice that Logan hasn't even been harmed as he walks towards sephiroth, "You can't kill someone who isn't here," He says and summons his keyblade and gets ready to fight the man, "Get Fang out of here!"

"Fang... Fang... Fang..."

"Snap out of it Dom! She'll die if she stays like this!" Logan says when I see a bright light emerging behind him.

"Wrong... you all will die," Sephiroth says as a sphere is emerging, "Goodbye Logan."

"Like i said, I'm not here. And are you really going to do exactly what evil me wants you to do?"

"At this point I don't care. I just want to see somebody die for once," he says

"If it is mass destruction, you either won't see it or you will destroy yourself"

"Destruction leads to recreation. Besides I'm tired of hearing you talk, real or not." The sphere reaches its peak as the man begins to launch it at us when we all hear a peculiar yet annoying sound.

"Is that a banjo?"

* * *

 **Lightning's PoV**

 **[30 minutes ago]**

I got teleported away from Dom and the group. Although I'm fine with that, it's still weird walking in these halls. I haven't been here for long so I'm not that known with where I'm supposed to go . Besides it seems like these halls seem to change, as if somebody moving it like a bunch of building blocks. So weird. What's even weirder is how it got so quiet after I separated from the group. I don't like it... I'm not used to being on edge all the time anymore.

I hear sounds coming from behind me and I pull out my blade just in case. Suddenly I feel a presence rushing from behind me and I turn around immediately. Nothing.

I feel the same presence but this time in front, I turn again. Nothing. Who or whatever is here likes to play mind games. I start to hear various whispers and they seem to come from everywhere and they sound so close.

"Alright whoever you are... Show yourself now," I say and the voices stop. Thank Etro; however that all changed when a very eerie voice says something very clear that sends a chill down my spine.

"Claire..."

I turn and and slice at nothing. My nerves on end and I swear the voice sounded like...

"Hello Claire," I hear from behind and I finally see who's the owner of the voice.

"Hmph, Caius."

"I heard your husband wants to face me. But I think the savior can fight her own battles, don't you agree?" He says as he draws his sword.

"Just what makes you think that I've become that weak? Besides, at least I have someone to cherish," I reply and I see him go rigid.

"I may have failed Yuel in the end… I can't do everything… but at least I can redeem myself by defeating the one who caused my failure. Do you know what happened after you and you're friends left Nova Chrysalia?" He asks

"I've got time, let's hear the tragic story of Caius Ballad," I say and he growls in response.

"The land changed and all of the yuels turned into a giant whale!" he shouts.

"… I'm sorry, a what?"

"A whale!"

"You're serious?"

"Why would I make this up?!"

"You just said a seer of Etro turned into a whale... You honestly believe I'm gonna accept that when you just tell me?"

"Our time's one didn't. only those who had died before our fight in valhalla. And technically they made the whale and poured their souls into it."

"But still, it sounds kind of crazy. Well for you that is."

"I've had enough of you," He says and charges at me. I block his attack easily and spin to his side and deliver a good roundhouse sending him forward.

He gets his balance back and swings his blade at my head. I duck and cast blizzaga on his legs, freezing him in place before I strike him twice and kick him out of the ice.

He stumbles as I strike him again, before finally knocking him down with a heavy slash.

"So what was that about me being weak?" I say as he growls before getting up and jumping over me. Strangely, no pain comes but I hear the grunt as I turn to see Caius on the ground holding his stomach. Its then that I also notice how the shadows are covering my entire back like a shield. How convenient.

"Its exactly as I said. You can't go anywhere without him being beside you. Its pretty pathetic for someone who was considered a one man army," he explains as he gets up.

"That's..."

"Go ahead and lie, but I know the truth. You use him to hide your weaknesses. You think its a good thing but its not. You're holding him back like a boulder tossed into the ocean, you'll both sink."

"You can try and play with me but its not gonna work. You're envious of me because I have something you won't ever get no matter how hard you try."

"Maybe so... but my time alone has had its positives. I learned who the savior really was, which by the way was pretty ironic, and... how to instead of fighting the chaos... you become one with it."

What? "That's impossible. No one can merge with that much chaos. You would lose your humanity."

"Really? Well I'll let you be the judge," He says before I see his body be outline by black energy and he drops his sword. Eventually the energy encases him in a sphere, floating, as branches of chaos energy shoots outwards.

I dodge most of it but one of the blows in front of me sending me flying. I land on my back as I look to see the sphere gradually lowering until it decomposes and Caius steps out. His hair is now black along with his clothes which have merged with his skin and is covered by some black flame. His eyes are now an iridescent yellow and his skin is more tanned.

"So what was your theory again? Its impossible? Well now you know what unknown powers are out there," He says as he goes to pick up his blade and It turns into a scythe with the blade glowing with flames, "So Claire... care to dance?" He strikes at me again. The scythe shatters my blade when I block.

At the time I feel something wrap around my neck and slings me to the ground and then through the wall. I get pulled back and I see that Caius' arm turned Into a tentacle.

"I never... thought that even you... would go to such e-extremes," I manage to say.

"I've lost everything already, why does it matter how far i go?!" He shouts as he grabs me with the tentacle and slams me into the wall, "You however have everything to lose. Maybe after I kill your husband... I'll go pay your lovely daughter a visit."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD! I'LL [CENSORED]ING KILL YOU!" I shout and his grip tightens. My lungs crying for a viable air source.

"You make threats when I'm the one who holds your life," he says as launches me on the ceiling and slices my abdomen as I fall, "Now who is suffering."

I try to get away but his foot is planted on my back before he picks me up by my arm and throws me with such speed that I feel my body being separated. It doesn't but I still feeling the bone crushing impact of the wall against my back as it explodes.

I can barely stand, my body is on fire and I feel death's call beginning to reach me. This can't be it. It can't be... I can't die... I refuse to.

 _Mommy!_

Jade? No it can't be. She isn't here...

 _Will I find happiness one day?_

 _Of course you will. We all do eventually, and when you do... I'll be right there beside you._

 _Along with papa?_

 _Yes. Along with papa. Now go to sleep._

 _'Kay, night mommy._

 _Goodnight... my little angel, I'll always love you._

Jade... oh my little angel... How could I ever leave you alone in this world? Why would i bring you so much pain? I... I...

 _Don't cry. Its uniting of you. I promised remember?_

Tristan...

 _You're strong, smart, caring, always putting others before yourself and beautiful. You took a man out of his own deepest, darkness and showed him the light. I'll always be grateful to you..._

I did do that didn't I, and In return you showed me compassion and gave me the greatest thing I could ever have. Jade... Tristan... my family. I love you both... thats why I can't die... I won't die... I won't leave you, not until I say so.

I use the wall to get up when I see Caius making his way to me. I lean on the wall as he gets closer when I hear that he's chuckling.

"What happened to all that power you had before? You have truly grown weak. You are nothing anymore," He prepare to slice me in half when I cast a wave at him, making him miss me, in addition I cast a powerful thundaga spell by using up my reserves and move out of the line of fire. He screams in pain as the blast continues.

Unfortunately it seemed to deal minimum damage as he grabs me again but this time he puts me through the hole I made somehow it leads outside of the building and all I see is darkness.

"You are the epimedi of what I hate. What did you do that made you deserve everything like a spoiled brat! Lucky I have some dignity left so I'll give you your last words," he says and I spit in his smug face. My words are simple and short.

"Burn in hell, Caius."

"At least you still have that fire," He says then I hear the swing of the scythe but it never reaches me. Instead I see the attack being stopped by what appears to be a shadow before the light evaporates and I see nothing.

* * *

 **J'aero's PoV**

 **[30 minutes ago]**

Khajiit quickly dodges the ice being summoned and fires a crossbow bolt at the hooded man, but he blocks it with his weapon of ice.

"What's wrong beastie? Afraid I'll cut off your skin and use it as a rug while I eat the meat off your bones," he says.

"No, Khajiit just likes to run," Khajiit says, "But it seems Khajiit has run out of room so now its time for you to meet Dragonflame," Khajiit draws his flaming sword, "and Dragonfrost," Khajiit draws his other sword, enchanted with ice.

Khajiit strikes him with Dragonflame and it knocks his hood down revealing his face. He's dark skinned, ice blue eyes and a white Mohawk.

"Thank you sir, may I have another?" He says as Khajiit strikes him again, "Oh come on you can hit harder, baby. I won't bite."

"Khajiit might though," khajiit says, hinting to the curse of the circle, "But khajiit doesn't want to just yet," Khajiit then slashes with a flurry of strike from both blades.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Hit me."

I strike.

"Hit me!"

I strike again.

"Come on, Hit me!"

I strike him.

"Hit me!"

" _FUS RO DAH!_ " Khajiit uses the unrelenting force shout sending him off his feet.

"Really?! Come on, just hit me already!" The man says.

Khajiit grins, " _MUL QAH DIIV_ " Khajiit is covered in armor as tough as dragon scales, " _RII VAAZ ZOL_ " Khajiit sends a blast that attacks the man's very soul. He falls and Khajiit believes he has won, until I hear the rising laughter of the man.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! That's what I want! Fight me, baby," he says as the area around us gets surrounded by Ice. Trapping us.

"Khajiit thinks you have issues," He says.

"The only issue is that this conversation isn't going anywhere, fight me!" The man says.

"You're crazier than khajiit's sister, and that's saying something," Khajiit says as he sheathes his swords, "If you want a fight then fight this guy, _DUR NEH VIIR!_ " Khajiit summons the undead dragon. The beast rushes the man as he... jumps into its mouth. This the weirdest fight Khajiit has ever been in. Before I could do anything else, the dragon begins to groan and shake until Ice shards shoot out of its stomach until it completely explodes him in half. What appears out of it is even more weird and creepy.

A beast made of complete ice with only pants on as he walks towards me, the air getting rapidly cold.

"Stop trying to avoid me. Now **you** will fight me or I'll break your legs! Starting with the right one!" It says as he gets in a stance.

"What do you expect a thief to do? Do you really expect the guildmaster of the thieves guild to fight fair?"

He doesn't answer but instead punches the air out of Khajiit before causing a pain that sends him tumbling to the ground.

"I told you it was gonna be you're right one. Now stand and fight!" It says.

You just broke Kh-" He says when the beast puts its hand on Khajiit's mouth and he can't speak anymore.

"No more talking! Just fight!" Khajiit then transforms into his beast form followed by a roar before charging. He gets far but the monster manages to stop him, and tosses him into the frozen wall. It charges this time but Khajiit sidesteps it and begins to slam its head frequently on the wall. It stops mid-through one of them and a shard appears from the wall and stabs Khajiit in the shoulder. Khajiit roars and two wolves appear and attack the man while Khajiit charges down the center.

"What did I tell you," It says as it throws two of us off but holds one of them in his arms before he snaps it's neck, "You and me. No one else, no interference... now you ticked me off." It zips forward and slams both of us into the ground before crushing the other's windpipe, killing it instantly before reaching into my mouth and pulling out my tongue.

Khajiit writhes in pain as Khajiit feels something jammed in my back before Khajiit is tossed to the wall again. He can't believe he is losing this easily.

"What's wrong? Come on you do better than this. Fight back," It says before stabbing me again, "Come on, fight back."

He stabs me again, "Fight back."

He stabs, "Fight back."

He stabs, "Fight back!"

He goes on and in about fighting back while continuing to stab Khajiit, he doesn't believe that he'll make it if this go own. Someone help... Help... Please...

 _Just a small town girl_

What the heck is that?

 _Living in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train going anywhere..._

 _Just a city boy_

What is this music? And who would play it in this type of situation?

 _Born and raised in south Detriot_

 _He took the midnight train going anywhere..._

"Who is there?! Come out and fight!" The monster shouts

"You have a real fetish for hard fights don't ya?" A voice comes out of nowhere.

 _A singer in a smokey room_

 _The smell of wine and cheap perfume..._

 _For a smile they share the night_

 _It goes on and on and on and on..._

* * *

 **Jouji's PoV**

 **[30 minutes ago]**

I have to find her, before sephiroth uses meteor, I need her to be safe. If anything were to happen to her... Then I wouldn't... I'm not even gonna let the idea clog my mind.

"Ralene!" I'm running through these darn hallways when a rumble occurs. Probably Tech doing whatever that cube did to this place, "Ralene!" I head down a dark hall and see her being ripped to shreds by logan's wolf form but when i get through I realize it was just a part of the room of terror… Why did tech integrate that into this labyrinth?

"Hey!" I hear a female voice whisper out of the air.

"Ralene?!" I shout and run towards the voice.

"Over here!" It comes through again and I try to find its source but it leads me to a dead end, "Behind you!"

I turn around and see her. I hug her and say, "im glad to see you but you need to get out of here. Its not safe. Sephiroth has been revived."

"Oh really... Well that's too bad," she says as she backs off and starts to laugh.

"Ralene? What's so funny?"

"Whoever said my name was Ralene? You were so gullible to listen that you let yourself believe I was her. How sad," she says before she fades away, laughing still.

"Jouji!"

"Is that you Ralene?" My answer is a punch to the face. Yep, it's her.

"Who else?! You better explain who the hell was that all over you before I kill her and **you**!" She says and I get confused.

"She looked just like you. I thought it was you… Maybe was it Larxene?"

"Larx- That chick looked nothing like me! She was a brunette for crying out loud. How did you not notice it?!"

"She was? Dang it I must have miscalibrated last time. Being a cyborg has its problems sometimes."

"Awww... What's wrong? Trouble in paradise for the happy couple?" The voice from before rings out.

"Show yourself!" I shout ready to fight.

"How about you come find me instead?"

"Enough playing around you [censored], I'll make you pay for rubbing all over my cyborg, husband who still qualifies as mine even though it's not the same on the inside but he still tries his best to provide."

That was a little long-winded, "Hey i still have my brain and my heart," I say with a smirk.

"Whatever! Either way you're gonna show yourself or I'll blow this place up along with you!" She adds.

"Pretty big words sure you can back them up?" The voice replies.

"Talk to the knives, honey." Ralene says with a smirk.

"And she also has my guns backing her up," I add.

"Oh, how convienent. I have one too," it says when an explosion happens behind us, sending both of us to the ground. I quickly bring out my cannons and start blasting at her, but for some odd reason I don't hear her response.

"Wow... Ever heard of aim first?" I hear from behind me, but when I turn she isn't there.

"Stop playing with us and come out dammit!" Ralene says.

"But I like to play with my targets. Do I have to mommy?" She says mimicking a child's voice.

"Show yourself!" I shout.

"How about asking?" She replies.

"You blast us and you expect us to be polite to you?!"

"Umm... Yeah."

"Just [censored]ing show yourself!"

"Magic word?"

"[censored]," Ralene says when I hear a gunshot ring and she goes flying through the wall beside us.

"Ralene!"

"That was the magic word," I hear from behind me and I see through the hole of the bullet a woman with dark brown hair and gleaming violet eyes, "Now you see me."

"Now I won't," I say as i fire an over charged blast straight at her heart. I see her smirk before the wall explodes and I go through it to find that she's disappeared again when I feel a bullet hit my shoulder, my still human shoulder. I grab it to stop the bleeding and keep firing with my free hand.

Another shot rings out except from behind me and it shoots me in the back but not near my heart. I turn to shoot when another bullet hits me in the back. Everywhere I move it seems like she's everywhere at once. Almost like...

"Braig and Xigbar! You're related aren't you?" I say and the bullets stop.

"Who's to know?"

"Ralene knows braig since they were both guards in radiant garden," I say.

"And?"

"It sounds like i was right about you being related to either Braig or Xigbar. Aren't i?"

My answer is a shot to my knee. Causing it to spark and I stumble to stand, "To answer your question... Yes I am related to them but just not in the way you think."

"Either way you are hurting one of your relatives friends and her husband."

Another shot goes out, but I dodge it as she appears down the hall with a purple and white sniper in hand, "I don't care. You are no family to me. No matter what my past lives' relations are with you. I'll still kill you."

I start laughing, "Are you trying to say you are Braig? Reborn as a girl? What did you do to cause that 'poppet?'"

She shoots me in my other knee making me fall, "I'm not Braig, neither am I Xigbar. I am the SoulShooter. The cursed nobody, born to kill and to never die. I had countless of other hosts before I merged with Braig, a waste of my time and his talents he was. Then came Xigbar, he understood it but was mindless in the end. Now I'm living in this mindless corpse of what you mortals call Velta. At least for now. I've made a vow and I aim to keep it." She finishes and shoots me in my shoulder and in the trigger of my gun, causing it to malfunction.

"It seems i have no way to fight back now…" I say as I collapse on my face unable to bear the weight of the tech.

"So it seems," She says as she shoots multiple rounds in my back but misses my heart, "Don't worry. I won't kill you yet... I'll let you watch the person you love the most, burn right in front of you," she kneels to my level, "and when the smoke is clear and she's nothing but ash... Then you have my permission to die."

I grab her leg to keep her still, but she just shoots my hand off as she moves through the wall to Ralene. I try to crawl but the weight is holding me back. It's merely a second when I see Ralene's pale body drop, reeking of gas, before me and I fear the worst.

"Ralene? Ralene?!"

"She hasn't died yet but she's right there," she says as I hear a lighter being flicked, "So how do you like your women? Hot or Medium-well?"

"Please... Have a heart... Just kill me but don't hurt her... Take my life instead of hers."

"That's a stupid thing to say. I'm a nobody... I have no heart. No compassion, no joy, no anger... And no remorse." I watch as she drops the match as I try to catch but she stands on my hand. I close my eyes as I expect to feel the heat of a burning body, but it never comes. I look to see the match is floating above her and is gradually being crushed.

"What?!" Velta says, "Who did that?" She looks to see who did, it instead gets flown off by an unseen force.

"You know... I've heard a lot of speeches in my life, but yours was by far the top middle," a voice says from right beside me and it almost sounds like...

"Tech?" I say as he manifests in front of me.

"The one and only. Sorry I couldn't come sooner, I had to extend some time," He says as he walks forward pressing a button on his wrist giving him an all black expensive suit.

"Why the suit?" I ask.

"Because I wanna look good when I kick this chick's ass. That and this is our standardized battle suit. Dyce's idea... And Price's."

"Now it makes sense," I say.

"Who are you?" Velta says as she gets up and shoots at Tech but he summons his own pistol and shoots her bullet out of mid-air. I wish I could move Ralene now.

"Amile!" Tech shouts and a short woman with short pink hair and blue eyes appear with a woman's black suit, leggings and knee high boots.

"Yes master," she says as she kneels.

"Master?" I say when Tech stares back at me and I instantly shut up.

"Get Ralene and Jouji out of here. Heed them the proper medication," he says.

"As you command master." She says as she miraculously picks us both up over her shoulder with ease. She starts running back to central command when I hear Tech's words.

"It doesn't matter who I am... What matters is what comes after, and that will be your undoing. So prepare yourself, because this...

* * *

 **Caius' PoV**

The black sphere disappears along with Claire. Too bad I couldn't finish the job because I would've love to hear her scream. Oh well, let's see if the husband of the savior is close. If not, then they won't mind if I pay their daughter a short visit.

"Hey!" I stop mid turn when the voice comes, "Would you care to explain to me why my wife is bleeding right now?" At least I won't have to take the time to find him.

"Tristan Dramuid. What a pleasure it is to meet you." I say as I get a good look of him and his friend. He has gold eyes and a ponytail in the back of his spiky, chrome hair. Wearing a black dress suit, odd, with his wife in his arms, typical. His friend is just a tall man with a leather trench jacket, unbuttoned with a large knife stabbed in the floor in front of him.

"And you are?" Tristan says when his precious Claire, speaks.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah... It's me," he says softly.

"You look... Different," she says.

"In a good way or a bad way?" He asks and she doesn't answer. She looks dumbfounded, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Touching but I believe you have some unfinished business with me," I say.

"I do? I'm sorry but it's been in a pod for a long time so please... Enlighten me," he says as he puts his wife down and steps up before being held back by Claire.

"Tristan, wait. You don't recognize him but he's..."

" _Sleep_ ," he says and Claire faints in his arms and gives her to his tall friend, "Defend her with your life." The man grunts in response as Tristan walks back to me.

"So who are you again?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter who I am. You'll be dead anyway," I say as I charge at him. Strangely he does nothing until I see nothing but a blinding blue light and the burning sensation of my eyes.

"You got that right," Tristan says as my eyes start to heal and I start to seem him surround by streams of blue energy, a sword outstretched and a stream circling around him, "Because who would listen to a dead man anyway." Immediately right away a in sense that this isn't the Tristan that I've known. He **is** different.

"Tristan Dramiud, what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later but for now, all you need to know is that this is...

* * *

 **J'aero's PoV**

 _Strangers... Waiting..._

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Them shadows... Searching in the night..._

"Someone shut that [censored]ing song off!" The monster says when the voice comes again.

"Don't dis journey asshole. This is inspirational!"

 _Street light... People..._

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding, somewhere in the night_

"Where are you?!"

"In front of you dumbass," the voice says and Khajiit... That's right he can't even laugh, dammit. The monster paces the room searching for the owner but to no avail.

 _Working hard to get my fill_

 _Everybody wants a thrill_

 _Payin anything to roll the dice_

 _Just one more time_

The voice groans then says, "Up here, idiot," Khajiit looks up and sees a man in black formal wear standing upside down.

"You," the monster growls, "Can you fight?"

"Anyone can fight, just depends on their skill."

 _Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues._

 _Oh, the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on_

 _Strangers... Waiting..._

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Them shadows... Searching in the night..._

"Who are you?"

 _Street light... People..._

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding, somewhere in the night_

"Wait, wait. Here comes the solo," the man says as he acts like he's playing a gutair but in a wild way as he jumping on the ceiling and sliding everywhere, "It doesn't... Matter... Who I am or na-na-not. All you need... To know is that this..."

* * *

 **Logan's PoV**

Why is a banjo playing. I don't even remember anyone being able to play the banjo, well except some old people I saw, and a few country artists, but still.

"Is that a banjo?" Sephiroth says when we all hear a record scratch and lyrics come out.

 _Reach for the sky, boy_

The sound of a record scratch happens again but this time it's music I'm familiar with.

 _'Shoot to thrill, play to kill_

 _Too many women, with too many pills_

 _"_ Is that... AC/DC?" Dom says when I see an orange flash hit Sephiroth on the shoulder causing him to stumble a little when another one comes and hits him in the chest throwing off the spell and causing it to fade.

 _I said shoot to thrill, play to kill_

 _I got my gun at the ready,_

 _Gonna fire at will_

 _'Cause I shoot to thrill_

A third flash hits him in the abdomen sending him off his feet, but recovers easily.

"Who's doing this?! You?!" Sephiroth says as he starts getting shot at and blocks some of the bullets, "Enough!" He charges at us when my view is blocked by something silver, when I hear the sound of a gun being clocked then the sound of metal meeting face. Sending Sephiroth going backwards instead.

 _And I'm ready to kill_

 _And I can't get enough, and I can't get my thrill_

The sound of the gun being clocked again as the person turns as the silver fades into orange energy as it reveals our savior, and for once... I'm glad.

 _'Cause I shoot to thrill..._

 _Play it again..._

"Sup [censored]es."

"Price?!" I say.

"Yep. It was about to time for the Definition of Entertainment to **finally** make his return. I know you guys missed me," he says popping the collar of his black dress suit.

"Well... lot of stuff has happened. You see..." I start to say when he puts a finger to my lips. Then... Hugs me.

"Sssh, you don't have to say anything. Price is gonna make the bad guy go away," he say as I push him off. I'm surprised he could even touch me since I am only a hologram...

"I'm starting to regret seeing you and you just got back."

"Ah, good seeing you to Logan. Hey Dom and Fang," he says when Sephiroth returns.

"You? That was you? The buffoon is your shining savior?" He says.

"We'll I wouldn't call myself a shining savior or a buffoon but I'm somewhere in between," Price says and I face palm.

"... I feel sorry for killing you."

"Woah, woah. Hold your sword Sephy. I haven't even introduced myself yet." He says as he raises his hand and a mic lowers from who knows and a spotlight focuses on him as the rest of the lights dim, "Ahem, oooooohhhhhh... Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, Sephiroth, Dom , Fang... and Logan. Xcution Enterprises or Entertainment, depends on the situation. Proudly introduces you it's Definition of Xcution... The Rainmaker... The Platinum Crusader... The Real Rock'n Roller, sorry Devitt... Priccccceeee... Evans. Pause for dramatic effect... Wait for it... Evvvvaaaannnsss."

"Enough!" Sephiroth says as the lights go back to normal, "No more games! Time to die!"

"Well I'm not finished! Jeez, alright where was I? Oh yeah... And this, Sephiroth is..."

* * *

 **Your Xcution**

 **and our**

 **Retaliation!**

* * *

 **A/N: We will have the real season two of the ToD later. Also sorry this is so spoiler heavy, We are still writing the other stories. Think of this as a trailer for the other stories. And yes we are back. we are writing again. Xcution really never stopped but I had some problems in my life.**


End file.
